Marriage Mischief
by Wizards-Pupil
Summary: I had six weeks to marry Hermione Granger, my little brothers best friend and one time girl friend. The bookwork I had known since my third year, the prefect that had sent me to detention, yelled at me, and called our inventions rubbish. Merlin's Beard.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I'm discovering that no matter how many airplanes or shooting stars I wish on I still won't own Harry Potter or the twins :o(**

_Dedicacted to my hubby, my dear James. Thank you for being my real life Romeo, and for making life worth writing about._

* * *

><p><em>Written in the stars, a million miles away, a message to the main. -Tinie Tempah <em>

You know, after defeating Voldemort and all his crazy cronies, you'd think we could take a little break before the next big calamity and just relax, wouldn't you? Nope, not in our wonderful lives. I swear, the day we met Harry our life went flipping crazy.

Ah well, at least we got to go crazy as a family and with really great friends.

Sorry, I digress, you're here to read a story, not to hear me rant. Well, buckle your seat belts (that is what the muggle's call that thing, innit?) and get ready for a crazy tale of intrigue, friendship, danger, marriage laws, and star crossed true love. That should get all you birds interested, and for the blokes, well, I can promise lots of mischief, attempted murder, and explosions, lots and lots of explosions.

It's funny though, of all the star crossed lovers I've ever heard about, Romeo and Juliet was always my least favorite. I'm probably one of only a handful of people who just don't get or like the story. 'It's so romantic!' Every bird would always sigh. 'It's dumb' I would always think in reply. I had a good reason to dislike it though; I always thought they were both barmy. They couldn't have done anything more to mess their lives up. I mean, if the fates were that determined to keep them apart, then maybe they should have taken a hint. Plus, two people who are so different couldn't really fall for each other, right? (Wrong!) I guess it was only fair that my own love story would end up like theirs did (twisted and crazy). However, my ending was significantly happier, but hey, I'm significantly smarter and better looking than Romeo was, my Juliet also whipped Juliet in the brain department as well. Didn't hurt that I also had friends, something they both seemed to lack.

Still, Shakespeare summed up the struggle between what is expected (or accepted) and what is meant to be pretty well. For a love like theirs, (or a love like mine,) if fate doesn't want us together, "*Then I defy you, stars!" (i.e. to hell with destiny!)

I'm digressing again.

Back on target, this whole mess started August 18, at noon. I was sitting under my favorite tree (an oak if you're curious) in the Burrow's massive garden, reading a book on charms. Yes, I do read, it's a trick I learned a while back (how else would I know about Romeo and Juliet?)

"Georgie!" Fred's voice called from the other side of the tree. I hopped up with a big grin and dropped my book into my robe pocket. I stepped around the tree at the same time as Fred, and I instantly went on alert at the sight of his wide, worried eyes.

"What is it, Fred?"

"Percy needs to talk to us." I could see why that would make him nervous, but not that much. I mean, Percy was hard to talk to (his verbal skills were about as good as Ron's) but he wasn't scary necessarily.

"Alright." I answered, deciding I'd cover the whole 'you look terrified' thing a little later. He grabbed my arm and drug me towards the Burrow, his eyes narrowing in even more worry.

Every one else was already gathered around the table, Mum, Dad, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Percy. Percy was standing next to dad, his glasses skewed and his hair mussed, like he'd been running. Everyone else looked nervous as well, thoroughly unnerving me.

"You wanted to talk, Perce?" I asked quietly, stepping up next to Fred when he moved to dads side.

"Yes, I'm afraid I have grave news." Percy said, his voice surprisingly un-pompous and his eyes worried. That more than anything else unnerved me as I looked around. Harry wouldn't meet my eyes, Ron was swaying dangerously on his feet, Ginny was trembling, Hermione looked as though she was trying not to hyperventilate.

"Guys?" I questioned, catching Fred's eyes again. He gave his head a subtle shake, glancing at dad again.

"George, have you heard any rumors regarding a marriage law?" Dad asked slowly, his eyes not quite meeting mine. I nodded my head, giving a half shrug thing.

"Yeah, hasn't everyone?" It wasn't likely that it would happen, they had too much opposition against it. I mean, you'd have to be past desperate to try and force something like that, right?

A nasty suspicion as to why everyone was looking so worried crossed my mind briefly, but I shook it away. They couldn't get that to work, it was impossible. Half the ministry was opposed to it, and we weren't that short on magical blood… Right?

"It's passed." Percy mumbled, raising his horror struck eyes, "The bill just passed this morning."

In a rush of breath and panic I understood why everyone was looking so bad, and why they all looked like they were trying not to pass out.

I took in a deep breath and reached for the chair in front of me for support as the room around me seemed to spin.

Now, if you're feeling a little lost as to why that would get such a reaction from me, let me sum this situation up for you in a few simple sentences. The ministry has been trying to re-instigate an ancient marriage law on all the non married witches and wizards age 17-50 (that's not really old for wizards and witches, we live well in to our hundreds). Yours truly and everyone else save mum and dad at this table fell into that category. If it had passed, then we would be forced to marry whomever they picked for us. You couldn't flee, you couldn't argue, you could only reject your magic. That was the absolute only way you could get out of the old law, and it didn't sound like they were planning on doing anything to change it. Rejecting your magic meant just that, they would drain it out of you in a process I don't care to know about, and you would never be able to do anything with it again-you'd be worse than a squib.

"When?" I asked, tensing up as I tried to figure out just what I could do. My mind was still having a little trouble processing the fact that I was going to have to marry someone. Potentially someone I didn't know, or someone I hated. I wasn't dating anyone currently, and there wasn't any girl I liked.

Anyway, I was already in shock at the moment and no one had spoken up yet. I lifted my head and gripped the chair tighter, glancing around at my family, mentally begging the room to stop spinning, and noticed only Percy was looking at me. "When?" I repeated.

"Tomorrow." He answered, his eyes adverting to dad. "Are you going to tell them, or should I?"

"Feel free to." Dad answered, glancing at mum.

"The bill goes into effect tomorrow, but you have today to counteract it. They've added one exception to the law. A way out." He trailed off, his eyes darting from person to person nervously.

"Well?" Fred prodded, unearthly pale and shaking slightly.

"Anyone who is engaged at the time the bill is released is exempt." He said simply. A sharp intake of breath could be heard from everyone at the table but Percy, mum, and dad. "I've just asked Audrey, and I've announced our engagement, which will give us a free pass. You all can do the same as well." He explained, his eyes scanning the table."I know your matches as well." Percy continued, reaching into his pocket for a scrap piece of parchment, I recognized his fancy scrawl.

"Umm, do you want to hear them?" He offered timidly, looking frightened by our lack of response.

"No," Fred, Harry, and Ron said together.

"I've got to go," Fred said simply, and with a resounding crack he was gone. I looked at the spot he disappeared at with disbelief, he was going to Angelina most likely, he'd ask her before they were forced into anything, he'd been dating her since fifth year. He'd already bought her a ring, he'd just been waiting for the right time to give it to her. I guess that was going to be now.

A long moment of painful, shocked silence followed his disappearance as we all tried to figure out just what was going on. My brain seemed to be going at half speed, refusing to compute what it had just heard. It was like I had all the pieces of a puzzle, but I couldn't figure out how to put it together. I just kept repeating two words over and over in my head.

Marriage law, marriage law, marriage law. It was like a bad song, one I couldn't get out of my head, but I couldn't remember all the words to it either.

"About the matches," Percy said awkwardly, shuffling his feet nervously. Harry held up a hand to silence him and then turned on the spot, disapparating. Every one watched where he had disappeared in surprised silence, and Ginny started to cry softly. Anger bubbled in my stomach, but I couldn't do anything about it at the moment.

I opened my mouth to say something, I had no idea what, but another loud crack interrupted me. Harry reappeared, clutching something tightly in his hand he turned around and faced Ginny, grabbing her hand in his own. My eyes widened as he knelt down on one knee.

"Ginny, I don't care what's on that paper, who the ministry thinks is right for me. It's you I've fallen in love with, and you I want to marry. This is the only thing I have of my mothers," He said quietly, opening his fist and showing her a small silver ring with a large diamond in the center. "It was all they could save from her, and I want you to be the one that wears it. Will you, Ginny?" Ginny's eyes had grown comically large, and she looked moments from fainting as she stared at her boyfriend. I felt a painful jerk in my stomach as I watched them. That was my baby sister, she was too young to marry anyone. No one was anywhere good enough for her, no one.

And can you say sudden? They'd only been dating for a while. She'd just forgiven him for leaving her during the war without saying anything.

"Yes," she said quietly, her eyes filling with tears, "yes, I'll marry you!" She exclaimed, bending down and wrapping her arms around him. Harry grabbed her back, his own green eyes filling with tears.

No one was good enough for my baby sister, my little Ginny, but as I watched Harry slip the ring on her shaking hand, I decided he was pretty close. You can't get much better than the Chosen One. At least she appeared to truly have forgiven him for leaving.

Plus, who knows who she would have been matched to anyway. At least that way she got to go with someone she was crazy about.

"I've got to go find Luna," Ron muttered, looking as though he wasn't really here. Mum said something to him but he stumbled out of the house, heading towards the Lovegood's property. Was he going to ask her? They'd been dating since the end of his sixth year, but they had been separated for almost a year before hand.

Half my family had just gotten engaged. Charlie and I were now the only un engaged or married members.

Charlie, lucky devil, he was exempt! He didn't live in Britain, he was a civilian of Romania, he didn't have to follow this law. Was it too late to transfer my citizenship? Did that take a really long time?

It would take longer than a day for sure.

You know, if I hadn't been smack in the middle of this mess, it probably would have been hilarious. People were getting down on their knees left and right, making gigantic decisions without even blinking their eyes.

"Percy?" Hermione asked, her voice almost a whimper. She drew me out of my thoughts with a jolt as I realized that she, like me, was very much single, and therefore very much interested in what was written on that tiny slip of parchment.

"Oh, yes." Percy said, seeming to come out of his shock. He gave his head a little shake and looked down at the paper, frowning in concentration as he tweaked his glasses.

"George," He said, talking to me first for some reason, "you're matched to Katie Brown." My eyes widened and I felt oddly numb.

Katie Brown, at least I knew her. I had dated her for two years, but I had broke it off after she had cheated on me. That was not a good way to start a marriage, I hadn't even spoken to her in almost a year…

Still, it probably could be worst. I couldn't really imagine how, but I'm sure it could be.

"Hermione," Percy continued, and I felt my stomach tie itself in a painful knot."You are to marry, um, Vincent Crabbe."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Okay, I'm breaking protocol with doing this. I typically post a George story, then a Fred story in an attempt to keep it even. However, this story won't let me alone, so I'm going to go ahead and post two back to back George's. Fred'll just have to forgive me. He'll get his turn with Hermione soon._

_This is going to be yet another twist on the marriage law. I figured if I did one for Fred, then George earned one as well. It's based off of a few songs I've had stuck in my head for the last month and a half. I'm going to start each chapter with a different quote from a song I like. I listen to a wide variety of songs, so be prepared for randomness. _

_Seriously though, I hope you all enjoy this. Leave a review and let me know :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Darling, I'd catch a grenade for you.- Bruno Mars_

"What?" Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and I questioned together, our voices going up several octaves. What complete idiot had matched the two of them? He'd kill her!

"No," she whispered, stepping back. Harry stood up and wrapped an arm around her protectively.

"That's complete rubbish, you had to have gotten that wrong." He stated, holding her as though he was wanting to apparate her away to safety. I was having to hold myself back not to do just that.

"That's her match, I can't change it-I wasn't supposed to tell you." Percy stammered, looking alarmed. I barely registered what he said though, my own thoughts were racing in an entirely different way.

See, a few months ago, during the battle of Hogwarts, a lot happened to my family, the main thing for me though, aside from Voldy getting killed, was that I almost lost Fred. An entire section of wall fell on top of him after an explosion, and it was only by some very complex spellwork that he'd managed to survive. It was thanks to Hermione that he had. She'd raced across the room when the explosion occurred, and started firing spells at Fred so quickly that I had no idea what was going on. She kept him alive long enough for more help to arrive, and then helped stabilize him with the mediwizards. I owe Fred's life to her, and that changed the way I looked at her more than I can really describe.

I care for her, not in the 'I can't sleep for loving her' type way but in the, 'she's really important and I don't want her hurt' kind of way.

And she was about to be forced to marry a known Death Eater-I still couldn't figure out how he managed to escape Azkaban- and she had no way out.

The only means of escape was to get engaged.

She needed to get engaged to escape what was going to happen. She needed a bloke to ask her to marry him before midnight tonight.

Anyone doing the math? Yep, there is one person left at this table other than her that is not engaged. One bloke that fit that description, who also happened to be extremely handsome and a brilliant inventor.

I also needed a single, non death eater, non crazy, non cheating bird to ask to marry me.

My brain seemed to slow down even more as I went over my options. 1) Marry Katie and spend a life in an awkward marriage with her. 2) Flee the country in hopes of escaping the law and potentially never see my family again. 3) Reject my magic and live as a muggle. 4) Ask Hermione.

Obviously, the first three were unacceptable. I couldn't leave Fred, marry Katie, or reject my magic. Any of those would probably destroy me. That left me with option four, which meant I needed to speak up before she passed out on me.

"Hermione?" I said, my voice oddly hollow, it didn't sound anything like my voice. She looked over at me, still wrapped in Harry's protective arms, and met my eyes, hers wide, scared, and unseeing. She made a noise, sort of like a squeak, and I knew she was asking me to continue. I took a deep breath and steeled my nerves, thinking only of freeing her from the terrible fate that threatened to await her, and getting myself out of a loveless marriage. I couldn't think of anything else or I'd lose my nerve.

Yes, I George Weasley, one half of the Weasley's twins, brave enough to pick on Lord Voldy himself, was terrified of what I was about to do.

"Hermione," I started again, my voice cracking, I swallowed and tried again. "There's a way out." I said, dropping my eyes from her dark ones and starring at a knot of the table.

"You could become my fiancée."

The silence that followed was the worst I'd ever heard.

"What?" She finally managed to croak out. I swallowed again and raised my eyes from the table, aware that everyone in the room was watching the two of us.

"Would you marry me?" I asked, my voice now hoarse and hollow, an odd, un natural combination. "You can pose as my fiancée, it'll get us both out of the law until we can figure out another way." I still think there's some merit to the whole transferring citizenship thing. If nothing else, I'm sure I could find a way out, maybe polyjuice…

"Marry?" She questioned, her eyes as wide as saucers.

"That might actually work." Percy stated, his expression thoughtful, albeit surprised. "If you two were to become engaged you wouldn't have to marry any time soon, you'd have time to figure out a way out."

Her eyes moved from Percy back to me, locking with mine. A look of vulnerability I'd never seen in her was in there dark depths before a look of utter resolve filled them.

"Yes," She said in a wavering voice. "I'll marry you, George Weasley."

-o-O-o-

CRACK

The startling noise made me shoot up from the bed I had been sitting on and turn around, my heart pounding in my chest. Not from fear, I knew it was Fred, from nerves.

"Merlin's beard!" I exclaimed, stepping towards him. "It's been two hours!' His hair was a mess, his shirt inside out, his lips swollen, and lipstick was all over him. I didn't need any OWLs to guess what he had been doing. (Snogging Angelina if you didn't get the drift)

"So? That's pretty quick for me." He countered, sitting down on his old bed. I sat down on my own, frowning at him. He scooted back till his back was against the wall, and studied me, a frown tugging his lips down.

"What's wrong, Georgie?" I turned my head towards the door and pointed my wand at it, casting a silencing charm at it. I didn't think anyone would be eavesdropping, but this was the Burrow, you never knew who was were.

"I just asked Hermione to marry me." I stated, turning my head back to him. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped in surprise before a huge grin spread across his face. I think he had the wrong idea about why I had asked her though. I wasn't actually intending on marrying her, I was intending on getting us both out of marrying.

"Way to go, Georgie! I never really pictured you two together, but hey, A plus for balls!" He exclaimed, hopping up from his bed and sitting next to me. He gave my arm a light, affectionate punch, and I almost smiled at him. I was still too freaked out to really smile though. I care for Hermione, but I didn't want to marry her-anyone at all, and the fact that something could go wrong and we'd be forced to marry seemed to hang over my head.

"She said yes, didn't she?" Fred asked when I didn't respond. I snorted and nodded my head.

"Yeah, because she was matched to Crabbe."

"Crabbe?" Fred questioned, his voice completely disbelieving. "Who made that match?"

"Beats me." I said with a shrug.

"So what am I missing then?" He asked, still frowning. He knew that if Hermione had said yes to marrying me, I would have been substantially happier. I wasn't in love with her or anything, but I did like her. That meant that I would not have to marry a complete stranger or a potential freak. He also knew that she'd won a special place in my heart, and I'd do most anything to protect her. It wouldn't have been a bad match. That was a weird line of thought though, and the fact that it didn't freak me out completely was weird in and of itself. I pushed the thoughts aside and gave myself a mental shake.

"I asked her to marry me so that she could get out of it. You know, give us time to find away around the law."

He blinked, his eyes going wide as saucers. "Do you think that will work?"

I shrugged half heartedly, honestly just not knowing how to respond to him. What could I say? I settled with: "I'm hopeful."

"Where is she right now?" He asked after a moment, his arm still resting comfortingly on my shoulder.

"She's with mum and Ginny registering our engagement at the ministry. Ron's still over at Luna's, and Harry had to go back to Auror training." I looked over at him, still frowning slightly. "We're the only ones here, mate."

"Brilliant!" He exclaimed, hopping back up. He walked out of the room with out a second glance back, and I felt my shoulders droop in disappointment. It was not 'brilliant', I wasn't really marrying Hermione and I still had to find away of getting out of this crazy law. And, she only said yes to get away from Crabbe. I was only better than Crabbe, that wasn't saying a whole heap of a lot.

Before I could get up and go after him though he reappeared, two bottles of firewhiskey in tow. He handed me one and uncapped his own, sitting down in the bed across from me with a mischievous smile.

"What's this for?"

"To celebrate." He said simply. I snorted and shook my head, making to set the firewhiskey back down again. I was in no mood to celebrate. He stopped me and raised his own bottle, a wicked smile still gracing his lips.

"To celebrate step one of getting you out of that law." I grinned at that, feeling loads better. With Fred's help we might stand a chance, our three brains could surely come up with something.

"Now, we just need to actually formulate some sort of a plan."

Wicked.

-o-O-o-

Dinner was awkward, to say the least, Hermione was avoiding my gaze and everyone else kept watching us like they were trying to study us. It was unnerving and annoying, so it was with a very happy heart that I returned to my bedroom. The flat and WWW was still completely trashed, Fred and I had just started repairing it. We'd spent most of the previous months helping everybody rebuild Hogwarts, and the Burrow.

So, Fred and I were currently staying at the Burrow until we could finish the flat (which we were hoping to have done next week), and I couldn't wait. I wasn't grooving too much on staying at the Burrow again. It had been nice the first few nights, but I missed the freedom of living in my own place, parent free.

Right now I was sitting with Fred, going over some new ideas for WWW, ways we could improve the shop. Expansions and such.

"Yeah, but if we elongate the work room we lose space in the actual shop." I stated, pointing at an error in his configurations.

"Then why don't we just add an extension shop to the entire back of the work room? We can extend it as much as we want that way."

"Yeah, plus, it won't make it where we have to buy any more property." I added, realizing how much money that would save us.

We were having to start back at ground zero, we'd lost everything but the location and our notes in the Death Eater raids, all our money, our products, and most of our building had been utterly destroyed. We had to rebuild everything from a loan. Thank Merlin Bill was able to secure us that much.

I refigured a few equations and sighed in annoyance. No matter how I figured it, money was going to be tight. We'd need to do a lot of business to get back to where we had been.

"No matter how you figure it we still are short." Fred said with a frown. "We can't higher Verity back."

"We have to have her help to run the shop though."

"Well, yeah, but we can't pay her. We're not even going to be getting paid at first. All our moneys going to be going into bills and product development."

"It's going to be tough." I muttered, glaring at the offending figures. "We won't even have Lee's help this time, he's got the job at Wizard Wireless." I sighed and set the parchment down before glancing at Fred. "Does Angelina make a good salary?"

"No, she barely gets by. We can have her move in with us so that I don't have to figure out how to pay for another apartment."

Godric's ghost, how had things gotten so bad? We'd been on the verge of being rich before the war had started. Now we were struggling just to make ends meet, and we couldn't tell anyone about it.

I wasn't borrowing any money from Harry again, and we couldn't get any from mum or dad, they were just as broke as us. We'd also made a promise never to ask them for financial support. We'd be great by ourselves, or we'd go bankrupt by ourselves. They'd supported us our entire lives, we weren't about to make them support us now.

"Don't worry, Georgie." Fred said with a shrug, setting the papers aside and hopping onto his bed with an ease that I admired and envied. "We'll make it through. You and me, bro, we always will." He leaned back on his bed and kicked his shoes off before tugging his shirt off. I grinned at him, feeling significantly better. The simple confidence with which he spoke made me believe him. He'd always been like that, he had this simple faith that no matter what, we could, and would make it.

* * *

><p><em>I'm having a lot of fun with this story so far. Enjoy, and don't forget to let me know what you think!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well.- Hot Chelle Rae_

"George, Fred, get your arses down here!" Ron called, surprising us awake.

"Language, Ronald!" Mum shouted in reply. I shot up in bed, looking around wildly trying to figure out where I was. My eyes settled on the ceiling and I saw the singe marks on the roof, the Burrow. I was at the Burrow.

I had spent most of the last year sleeping all over the place (not in that manner, I am not a man slut) I had slept at friend houses, caves, fields, hospitals, hotels, and pretty much everywhere in between. I had been having trouble adjusting to the fact that I was sleeping in the same bed every night. It kept scaring me, I kept waking up and thinking I needed to be ready to run. So, waking up to some one yelling really freaked me out.

Fred also shot up beside me, looking around in a slightly freaked manner. I held my hand up to calm him and he looked around, relaxing and putting his wand in his pocket. I did the same, getting up from bed and stepping towards the door.

"What?" We called together, running down the stairs.

"It's arrived!" Dad called back at us. We reached the bottom of the stairs and went into the kitchen, noticing that everyone was already gathered around it again. Dad was holding a paper in his hand, and I recognized the prophets logo.

Bloody hell, it was only eight, had they really already sent the bill out?

"I'm about to read it, I assumed you both would want to be present."

"Sure." I said, shrugging my shoulders as we both stepped up to the table. I didn't really care about the bill, I think we'd all just gotten ourselves exempt. Hadn't we?

"The Marriage Law act, as set forth by the Ministry of Magic August of 1998.

This morning, the Ministry of Magic officially announced that they had set forth a new marriage law Law. The law states that any person between the ages of 17 and 50 must be wed within six weeks to a person of the ministry's choosing, and must have a child with their new spouse within two years time. They must live together and consummate the marriage regularly. Any persons already engaged or married, are exempt from this law, only if they can provide proof that they were engaged prior to the release of the law. Witches or wizards who are committed to marry a muggle must contact the liaison to the British ambassador immediately so that proper procedures may be carried out.

The marriages will not be pureblood and pureblood, or muggleborn to muggleborn: this is to prevent uprising of certain groups, and to more evenly spread our dwindling magical blood.

Failure to comply with this law will result in an immediate fifteen –year sentence to Azkaban, and an expulsion from the wizarding world, no exceptions."

That was just harsh. Brutal even. Not only would they steal your magic, they'd lock you in Azkaban as well. Everyone at the table must have been feeling pretty much the same, because it was almost unearthly quiet. We were all exempt, and still felt uneasy. What about our friends? I had owled everyone that was close to me, namely Lee, Alicia, and Oliver Wood, about the law, but there were still a lot of people who didn't have a clue.

"There's more." Dad said after a moment, we all looked at him expectantly. He'd grown pale again, and his eyes were no longer meeting ours.

"Arthur?" Mum gently questioned, he barely looked up, his eyes pitying.

"Do you want me to read it or tell it?" I shrugged and spoke up, it was a marriage law and I didn't see how it affected us-we were exempt from it.

"Readings fine." He didn't look like he could sum anyway, he was whiter than Snape when he'd been confronted by shampoo.

"Furthermore, a new portion has been added to this law. Anyone who is currently engaged, also must be married within the six weeks the law specifies. There are no exceptions."

The silence that statement was met with was worse than when I'd asked Hermione to marry me.

I was gripping the chair in front of me again, and the room was once again spinning around me like mad. I had six weeks to marry Hermione Granger, no way out, no way out. Hermione made a squeaking noise at the same time that Fred grabbed me, stopping me from collapsing. Harry and Ron grabbed hold of Hermione and everyone started talking at once. I leaned into Fred, letting him take my weight as I tried to focus on breathing.

My brain had just short circuited again.

I was going to have to marry Hermione Granger, my little brothers best friend and one time girl friend. The little bookwork I had known since my third year, the little prefect that had sent me to detention, yelled at me, and called our inventions rubbish.

I had six weeks to marry a girl who was pretty much a stranger to me. (Okay, that was an exaggeration, but give me a break, I was seriously panicking.)

She was also the girl that had risked her own life to save my twin. The girl that had held me after my twin had been taken away and helped me to pull myself back together. She'd gone out of her way to help as many people as possible, and she'd always been loyal.

I took a deep breath and forced myself upright. The world was still spinning but I forced my panic down. There was no reason to panic yet. We still had six weeks, six weeks was plenty of time to figure out a way out. We could get out, we could make it work.

If not, well, there were far worse people to be matched too. At least I knew her. It was worlds better than Katie also, and she'd saved my twin. That alone earned her my permanent loyalty. She could do almost anything and I'd have her back.

Plus, she was also attractive.

Maybe not in the traditional sense, but she had a pretty smile and a nice personailty. Her hair, while crazy and bushy, was long, and she had a curvy figure.

Still, I didn't really want to marry her-I didn't want to marry anyone. Heck, I'd never even considered dating her before. I'd never looked at her that way period, it would have been like checking Ginny out.

I took a deep breath and felt the world stop spinning around me. I did not need to panic, I needed to think, and I needed it to be quiet in order to do that. Everyone was still yelling, trying to talk over each other and it was making it impossible, utterly impossible to think.

I held up my hand, silencing all the voice at the table, and I locked eyes with Hermione. She looked awful, and I couldn't blame her. "How long till the six weeks start?" I asked dad, breaking contact with Hermione and forcing myself to keep calm. I'd just had my little breakdown, it was now time to act and figure out how long we had to solve this problem-to discover if we even could. It was already done, I'd already asked her and she'd said yes-I couldn't change that. Now all we could do was make the best of it.

"Tomorrow." Dad answered. I nodded my head, I'd expected as much. Actually, it was better than what I thought, I thought it'd start today. I stepped away from Fred and made my way around the table, moving next to Hermione.

"Love, could you join me outside? Obviously, we have quite a lot to talk about." She nodded her head, looking at me with wide eyes. I gave her a reassuring smile, feeling extremely odd.

It was like I'd shut down all my panic, I was thinking clearly, I was calm. Funny, because I never think clearly or calmly, I'm always frenzied.

I grasped her arms loosely, steering her away from Harry and Ron, and towards the door. I pushed it open and then pulled her through, she was still looking like she was in shock.

"Where are we going?" She squeaked out.

"To the edge of the garden, we need to talk, and I can't think with everyone yelling like that." I explained, letting go of her arms and placing a light hand on her back, gently leading her towards my favorite tree.

I sat her down at the roots of it and lowered myself across from her so we could face each other. Things were going to get uncomfortable, we were going to have to have a serious conversation, and I couldn't afford to have her looking away from me because she was embarrassed. We simply did not have time.

"Have you read anything about the law?" I questioned, looking her straight in the eyes. She held my own with hers and gave her head a soft nod.

"Yes, I've read it through several times. I started the minute I heard the first rumor. I didn't want to risk the extremely small chance that it would pass."

"Good thinking on your part, Hermione." I said with a simple shrug. "What did you find out."

"It's sound proof, you can't get out of it. They have put more safeguards and restrictions on it than any I've ever seen. Also, since it's an old law, I was able to look at past cases of witches and wizards that tried to get out of it. No one has ever done it."

"Bugger." I muttered, lowering my own eyes as my mind started to race.

"Polyjuice?"

"No, section 3 b requires a magical scan before the wedding. All magic, spells, potions, devices, anything with magic, is nullified. It ensures the real people are bonded together."

"Can we get a citizenship somewhere else in that amount of time?"

"No, it takes three months to transfer magical citizenship." Godric, she didn't even blink. She really was brilliant, almost unnervingly so.

"No way out?" I finally said after thinking for about five minutes. She shook her head, looking scared.

"So it's you and me then?"

"Yes," She said so quietly I couldn't be sure she'd actually said anything. "You and me, George."

I looked at her for a moment, trying to figure out how this was even going to start to work. I couldn't honestly recall ever even having a conversation alone with Hermione before the battle, and now I was going to have to marry her. She was staring at the ground, her arms wrapped around her legs (which were honestly quite shapely, something I'd never noticed before) and she was biting her bottom lip nervously. Her bushy hair had been pulled back in a sloppy ponytail and tendrils were hanging down around her face, framing it gently.

She looked tense and worry, and like she was about to hyperventilate at any moment. My basic nature kicked in, with the need to protect her and make her feel better, and I started speaking, trying to cheer her up. "Hey," I said, quietly, laying a hand on top of hers, she lifted her head and looked at me, still worrying her lip. "Congratulations."

"Huh?" She asked, her eyes losing their worried look momentarily as confusion replaced it.

I smiled, trying to make it natural. "Congratulations, on your engagement." I said, still forcing the smile. Her eyes widened in surprise at my statement, and then a bubble of laughter left her lips. It was light and airy and the way a laugh is supposed to be, full of joy and freedom. Listening to it I realized something with a bit of a start. I'd never heard her laugh before. She'd snorted, or smiled, but I'd never heard her really laugh. Judging by that little snippet of a laugh, the real, full thing would be incredible.

CRACK

I jumped at the sound of someone apparating and twisted myself around so I was blocking Hermione. She withdrew her wand at the same time as me and pointed it straight at Fred. I looked at him with a momentary frown and gave myself a mental shake. It had been three months since the war was finished and I still got jumpy. I need to relax, I need to get back to how I used to be. I'd lost a lot of that simple joy and calmness. Nearly losing Fred had really rattled me, and I found myself slipping into depression more easily on account of it.

I shook my dark thoughts off and looked up at Fred, flashing him a half smile. "What is it?"

"Owls from the Ministry just arrived, you two have to pick a wedding day."

Merlin's Beard.

* * *

><p><em>That's the second major twist :D<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Even after all these years, we just now got the feeling that we're meeting, for the first time.-Script_

"Well why not just set it for the Saturday before the final one?" I asked, leaning back in my chair with a frustrated sigh. We'd spent the last hour trying to sort out the wedding dates. The obvious thing to do would have been to give Hermione and me the last day, which was a Saturday six weeks away. Unfortunately, Fred was going to have to take it. Angelina wasn't going to be in the country until then. So, he'd locked in that date. Percy agreed to take the Saturday after this one, Harry and Ginny would take the next week, Ron and Luna would follow them, and then Hermione and I would take the one that was left.

That left me five weeks before I had to marry Hermione. Five weeks to get comfortable enough around each other that we could live together and 'consummate' (I hate that word, it makes it sound like a business action) our relationship regularly. The ministry had really just killed what was left of my summer.

"I think that's really all we can do." Mum said with a slightly defeated air. Everyone kept giving me and Hermione sympathetic looks, and it was really starting to bug me. I am perfectly aware that we were the only two in the family that weren't marrying people we loved and chose (well, we sort of chose, but that doesn't really count) and that neither of us would have chose this, but we couldn't do a darn thing about it now, so please, stop with the looks!

I'm feeling better now.

"Okay with you, Hermione?" I asked, setting the calendar aside. She gave her head a stiff little nod. She was driving me slightly crazy. She had hardly said anything since the law had passed, she wasn't talking, only giving her head stiff nods or shrugging. I understood she didn't want to get married, but you'd have thought that she was bloody well about to be executed!

Was marrying me really that bad of a thing?

"Alright, I'll just drop these dates by the ministry." Mum said, scooting back from her chair and standing. Ginny hopped up right with her, along with Percy and dad. I watched them leave the room with a small frown, fighting the urge to roll my eyes when Ron and Harry also made a lame excuse to leave. Fred had already left to be with Angelina before she had to leave, so Hermione and I were once again alone.

"Want something to drink?" I asked, getting up from the table and walking over towards the icebox. She gave her head a stiff nod, studying me with her dark, piercing eyes. It was unnerving, because she'd spent most of the day avoiding my gaze. I wasn't sure what to do now that she was watching me.

I made my way across the kitchen and stopped in front of the icebox, pulling it open and grabbing out two butterbeers. I headed back to the table and set one in front of her, taking the seat across from her.

"You okay?" I asked quietly, trying to gage her with my eyes. She was still staring at me and it was beginning to make me uncomfortable. This was the second time I'd been alone with her, and I had no idea what to talk about. She nodded her head again, looking slightly worried.

This felt wrong, and weird. The two of us had never had trouble conversing, it was easy, natural. Since the battle anyway. She'd helped bring me out of the dark pit I had fallen into with Fred's near death, and I'd been able to talk to her about most anything since then. Feeling awkward or unsure around her wasn't right, and I hated it.

"Just us again, I guess." I said conversationally, hoping to get her to talk and end the terrible silence. I do not do well with silence, I like things to be noisy, probably why I always have so many explosions going off.

Once again she simply nodded her head.

"Are you still studying for your NEWTs?" she nodded her head yet again. This was getting annoying. "Fred and I are going to start working on our shop tomorrow, but I'm free tonight, maybe us and Fred could do something?" She didn't say anything, just looked at me with her big eyes and bit her bottom lip nervously.

Ugh! What would it take to get something out of her? I couldn't handle this silence, I needed to know what she was thinking.

"Did I offend you somehow?" I questioned, my voice growing angry despite my efforts, she didn't say anything so I continued. "Are you mad at me? Come on, Hermione, talk to me!" I finally exclaimed, tempted to shake her. I was ready to do anything to get her to talk to me.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, tears finally spilling down her cheeks.

"Huh?" I'd expected her to yell at me, to tell me to shut up or not to be insensitive, but not to apologize. My mouth was hanging open in surprise and I know I probably had a stupid look on my face.

"I've been terrible, and I know you never wanted to marry me. You were trying to help me, and got caught in this mess instead."

Well bugger, I didn't see that one coming, she'd just completely blindsided me. It was my turn to be silent now, but out of guilt. I'd just yelled at her and she'd been feeling like that. Way to go, Georgie.

"You don't have to be sorry, I should probably be the one apologizing. I never saw this happening, or I wouldn't have made you do it." She sniffed again and looked even sadder. I replayed my last statement and realized she probably thought I was saying I would have left her with Crabbe. Not even remotely close. "Look, what I mean to say is, I'd rather marry you than Katie, and I'm not sorry that I asked you. I know neither of us intended on things unfolding even remotely close to this, but since they have, why don't we try to make the most of them?"

She was studying me with her eyes again, which I just noticed had little flecks of gold in them. They were almond shaped and rather attractive honestly, especially when she wasn't squinting at the text on some old book.

"George, I-" She started, but I cut her off, needing to get this message across.

"No, Hermione. I know we're not in love or anything, and that you never would have picked this, but I want you to know I'm going to be there for you. I haven't forgotten that you were the one who saved Fred, and I can never hope to repay that debt. So, even though we aren't in love, I'm going to try to make this work. I'll be loyal, and true, and I'll try to understand. I've never done anything like this, and I'll probably mess up, but I'll give it my all. I'll give you my all." Her eyes widened at my confession and a tear slipped down her cheek, leaving a wet trail in its wake that I had the random urge to brush off. "Honestly," I continued, deciding to go the entire way with this little speech, "I could probably fall in love with you quite easily, you've already done so much for me." She let out a little gasp and more tears started to fall so that when she spoke her voice was wavery.

"I promise to be loyal too, and I'll try to understand you. I'm not upset about the way things turned out, and I'd love to do something tonight."

It took me a moment to realize she was talking about my earlier offer. I grinned at her and reached across the table, setting my hand on top of the one she had resting on the table.

"Brilliant."

-o-O-o-

Well, seven hours later and I was ready to take Hermione out of the Burrow. I'd given location a lot of thought, and I'd finally decided that we'd just go out for a night in Hogsmeade with Fred. I know it wasn't romantic or anything, but I didn't want to push things too fast. I needed to get her comfortable hanging out with me first. If she was going to be married to me, she needed to be friends with Fred as well. That was one thing in my life I flat out would not change. Fred was my best friend, my partner in crime, my other half, my Fred-I wasn't messing up my relationship with him even slightly, no matter what.

"Oi!" I called into our shared bathroom (we shared it with Charlie and Percy as well, but they didn't live here so we had to share it with Ginny now. She was off with Harry so it was just Fred and me.) "Are you about done?" Fred let out a laugh and cracked the door open, sticking his very red face out the crack. He'd been scrubbing it for at least twenty minutes, but I could still see the lipstick stains he was trying to remove.

"No, bugger! I can't get this stuff off!" He exclaimed, grabbing my arm and pulling me into the bathroom. I let him lead me in and examined his face.

"Well, looking at this mate," I started, leaning back so I could see all of him, "I'd say you were in trouble." He grimaced at my words and turned back to the mirror, picking a wash rag up and going at his face again. "How'd you not know she was using the permanent lipstick?"

"It didn't come up in our immediate conversation." Fred growled, glaring at the mirror. I laughed again and shook my head.

"You know, you should try-" I was cut off by a timid knock on the door. I turned on the spot, and ignoring Fred's protest, I pulled the door open. Hermione stood in front of me, her cheeks beet red and her eyes wide.

"Yes, love?" I questioned, grinning despite myself.

"Mrs. Weasley said I would find you here."

"I'm just helping Fred. He snogged Angelina without realizing her lipstick would stay." I glanced at him over my shoulder, noticing his ears were now red as well. "Permanently." I finished, turning back to Hermione. She was grinning despite herself and was studying Fred with an almost affectionate look.

"Did you try makeup?" She asked after a moment. Fred's eyes grew wide and his nose grew pink as well.

"Makeup?" He stuttered, looking at her as though he thought she was crazy.

"Yes, it'll cover it up until it fades." She explained, grinning as he blushed even more. I'm not sure how he managed that as he was already completely pink. He blinked at her twice and then turned back to the mirror.

"Think that'll work?" I grinned, hardly able to believe we were really having this conversation.

"I wouldn't know, Freddie. I don't tend to wear the stuff." I grinned at Hermione and ushered her into the bathroom. "When it comes to those matters, I will defer to the expert."

"I'm not an expert, but you two clearly are quite clueless." She said with a shake of her head as Fred picked up some sort of black liquid in a little tube. She moved over to him and pulled the object out of his hand, setting it to the side with a disapproving frown at it. She turned back to the sink and picked up a little jar of some sort of powder. He eyed it distastefully as she pulled a brush out and went at him. I watched with a raised eye brown, and a moment later she stepped back, a proud smile on her face.

"I've got to admit, I said stepping next to her and examining Fred with a big grin, "That actually worked pretty. Well." I laid a light arm on her shoulder and she blushed, looking pleased at my approval. It was odd, I actually liked the way she felt next to my side. That thought caused me to blush, especially when I saw Fred looking at me with a half smile.

"Sooo," I said, dragging out the word and dropping my arm from Hermione, "what's say we head to the Three Broomsticks?" Fred grinned at me while Hermione gave me a little smile..

"Sounds like a plan." Fred said, not bothering to hide his grin.

We headed out of the bathroom and left our room. I donned my robe and grabbed my wallet off our dresser. We made our way outside to the garden and then stopped on the edge of the property. I took Hermione's hand lightly in my own (I liked the way that felt as well, her hand was the perfect size to hold) and together, Fred, Hermione, and I twisted into the air, completely unaware that we were being watched by unfriendly eyes.

* * *

><p><em>AN Don't forget to leave a review ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

_We'll wait and see, a few days more there may be something there that wasn't there before. Perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before.- Beauty and the Beast_

"Okay," I started, holding the door to the Three Broomsticks open so that Hermione and Fred could step on through, "the one rule you have to know if you're going to hang with Fred and me is-" Fred picked up when I paused for breath and stepped through the door.

"-Let loose and laugh." Fred said, heading towards a booth at the far end of the pub. Hermione watched him go with a little shake of her head. Fred slid into one side of the booth and promptly turned in the seat, lifting his legs up onto it and crossing them. I raised my eyebrows at him but slid into the booth next to Hermione, noting she was once again blushing. She sure did that a lot.

Fred grinned as I sat down and dropped his feet, scooting to the middle of the booth before he rested his arms on the table.

"Okay, tonight is question and answer night." Fred declared, apparently perfectly at ease, something Hermione was clearly not. I hadn't decided how to feel, or act.

"Qu-question and answer?" Hermione asked, looking slightly alarmed.

"Yes, question and answer. I know this is shocking, what, with how talented and clever we both are." I said, wrapping my arm around her loosely, noting she shivered slightly. "But neither of us really knows all that much about you. I'm pretty sure it's mutual, so we decided it was time to solve that."

"With questions and answers." Hermione said, looking thoughtful. "Alright, that sounds okay."

"I'm going to go get a few butterbeers and some dinner, I'll be back in a minute." Fred said, sliding out of the booth. You two can get things started if you want." I watched him go with a small smile, I knew what he was thinking, but we were not starting with those questions.

"What," I asked, turning in my seat, "Is your favorite holiday?" Her eyes widened in surprise and she blinked twice before answering.

"Christmas." She said decidedly, her eyes sparkling fondly. "I love gathering with all my loved ones around a warm fire. It's a really magical time of year."

I nodded my head in agreement. Her eyes grew more serious and she tilted her head like she was thinking. "What's your favorite color?"

"Orange." I answered quickly without a thought. "I love bold and bright colors." She grinned softly, her eyes sparkling again.

"Favorite book?" I threw back at her.

"Hogwarts: A History." She said, blushing and lowering her eyes. I knew Ron and Harry were always teasing her about liking that book, but I kind of found it cute.

If you repeat that, I will hunt you down and hex you.

"Here's the food!" Fred exclaimed, sliding in a platter of sandwiches and a small cauldron of soup with three bowls. He gave us each a butter beer and then sat down across from us. We divvied up the food and ate some, growing companionably quiet. I felt a little guilty that soup and sandwiches was literally all we could afford to buy her. I should have been taking her some place nicer like Puddyfoots, but I could barely afford this-we'd almost had to go to Hogshead.

"What," She asked, turning towards Fred with a wicked grin. I found myself grinning with her, already anticipating her question, "were you doing last night at 3?" My eyes widened in surprise and I turned towards Fred expectantly. His eyes widened in surprise and his ears turned slightly red before he got a cocky grin.

"I was at Angelina's, you can decide what I was doing." She grinned, shaking her head at him. "How," he continued leaning forward, "did you know that I wasn't here?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, Frederick." She said with a sly smile.

He grinned all the wider, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Love, I will find out how you knew."

"I've no doubt, but not from me."

"Ooh!" He exclaimed, looking at me with wide, excited eyes, "I've just been challenged!"

"I dare say you have been." I said, grinning despite myself. "Hermione, what is your favorite candy?"

"Umm," she said, biting her lip as she thought, "probably Sugar Quills."

"George loves Jelly slugs, but I'm partial to strawberry kiwi Bertie Bott Every Flavor Beans, if you're curious." Fred said with a big, toothy grin.

Hermione smiled and gave a quiet little laugh.

"Who is your favorite brother to prank?" I grinned at her question, glancing at Fred.

"We actually defer on that. I love to prank Ron, but Fred loves to prank Percy."

"They're both really easy to get a rise out of, and always fall for anything."

"Favorite season?"

"Spring. Favorite class?"

"Charms. Favorite-"

"You two get an F on questions." Fred stated frowning at us and shaking his head. "You can ask anything and you're asking easy question. Where are the embarrassing, thought provoking questions?"

"Oh really?" I asked, raising my eyebrow as Hermione blushed. "What would you ask, Brother O' mine?"

He turned towards Hermione, grinning mischievously. "Ask him what the worst product he ever tested was." My eyes grew wide and I know my entire face just lit up in a blush as I glared at my twin. Hermione's eyes lit up and she turned towards me fully.

"What was the worst product you ever tested?"

"Flirting Fudge." I muttered, still giving Fred a death glare. He was positively beaming now.

"What happened?" She asked, her smile evident in her voice. I shook my head, still blushing.

Fred apparently had no problem going on though, darn him. "We were testing this one at Hogwarts. We never actually released this product because of the problems. We never managed to get it to stop this. The basic idea was that it would help shy birds or blokes with flirting. It was George's turn to test a product, and Lee gave him this one. George had just broke up with Katie so we didn't have any birds to test him on. He went loopy and started going after Lee. Only problem was, he wasn't trying to flirt," He said, laughter leaking into his voice, I was still glaring but it was completely pointless. "he was trying to get off. Half of our year thought George had gone gay. It took almost a month for it to wear off." Hermione was laughing fully now, and that was the only reason I didn't smack Fred.

I finally got to hear a full laugh, and it was really great. She was curling up in herself, clutching her stomach as though she were trying to keep herself from bursting. Fred was the opposite, he had his head thrown back and his arms splayed out to his side. Watching the two of them get so into their laughs made me smile, and before I knew it I was joining in with them.

After all, it had been pretty funny.

-o-O-o-

It's Friday, one week since we got the bill. Fred and I have been working on our flat every day this week, and I think we'll be able to move back in tomorrow, can I get a whoop whoop?

The Burrow has been mad, everyone is working on weddings, and Percy is getting married tomorrow, so we have Audrey's family over. Fred and I have been moved into Bills old room with Charlie and Percy. We're once again sharing a bed, and I cannot wait to get back to my nice, roomy flat. Ron still is sharing with Harry, Ginny is sharing with Hermione and Audrey, our other rooms are being used for her family.

I've spent a lot of time with Hermione, but not any alone. I was with Fred or a lot of people. I could pretty much tell you any of her favorites, and a lot of her nervous habits. Tonight I'd get a chance to take her out. I had no money, so we were going to have to get inventive.

With Fred's help I did just that, and we now had a plan ready.

"Hermione." I said, sliding into the seat next to her. She was sitting on the sofa reading a book. The sitting room was surprisingly empty, so she was probably just trying to find a few moments away from all the other people that were here. I couldn't blame her for that.

She started at my voice and sudden nearness, a blush lighting her cheeks. "George?"

I grinned at her, thrilled I could make her blush so easily. "What are you doing?"

"Reading, isn't that obvious?" She asked, playfully, still blushing.

"Yes, I meant more of what will you be doing?"

"Nothing." She said with a shy smile. I grinned even wider and grabbed the book out of her hands. She watched me slightly warily as I placed it on the table and stood up, pulling her with me.

"Then we are going out."

"Out?"

"Yes, out, as in, away from here." I told her, talking like I was confiding a secret. She grinned and glanced at the steps before stepping towards the door. I walked up behind her and looped my arm through hers before stopping at the edge of the garden.

"Ready?" I questioned. She nodded her head, still grinning nervously. I let my arm drop down and encircled her hand with mine, a quick twist later and we were at the back end of the Burrow, right next to the lake.

Which was completely frozen solid.

"George?" Hermione questioned, looking at the lake with an uncertain frown. She looked at me and I found myself once again struck with how attractive her eyes were. I was looking into them, and I realized that she was looking back at me and I didn't really want to break our shared gaze. I looked at her for a long moment, and then I forced myself to turn my head, taking in a deep breath.

"Umm," I couldn't remember what we had been doing, I just had the urge to snog her, and it wasn't fading away like I thought it would be. What had we been talking about?

Oh yeah. "We are going to skate. I remember you used to go skating when you had free time at Hogwarts." Her eyes widened before she gave me an appreciative smile, her cheeks were bright red, but her eyes grew damp.

"That's really sweet." She said quietly, looking back at the lake with a smile. I grinned happily, and pointed my wand at her shoes. They transfigured into skates, and I did the same to mine. She smiled even more and stepped onto the ice, turning to watch me over her shoulder expectantly. I stepped onto the lake next to her and gently clasped her hand.

She blushed brightly at the move, but didn't make to let go of my hand. I started to skate across the ice slowly, grinning as she moved with me, picking up the speed slightly. She was brilliant at skating, never slipping or slowing. Before I knew it we were positively flying across the ice. I let out a whoop at the fantastic feeling and Hermione laughed, throwing her head back in exhilaration and letting her hair fly around her face. I watched her speed past me with a slightly awed feeling. I'd never seen her look so… free. She looked confident, happy, and utterly free. Her eyes were bright and she practically glowed with excitement.

"Can't keep up?" She called over her shoulder, flashing me a large grin, showing off her perfect teeth.

I smiled at her and narrowed my eyes in mock seriousness. "Oh, Granger, you can't possibly hope to out race me." I sped up and she let out a loud laugh, racing away even faster. A tense game of tag started and we flew across and around the lake, her always remaining just out of my reach. She really was fast, it was nearly impossible to catch her. She'd let me gain on her just enough so that I thought I could catch her, and she'd slip out of my reach at the last moment.

I finally caught her, at least twenty laps later, and we slid to a stop, laughing the entire time like a couple of nutters.

I skated to the edge of the lake, completely out of breath and feeling taxed from the fun skating. She followed me, letting out a tired laugh as I slipped to the ground, tugging her down beside me. We sat in front of the frozen lake, both of us breathing a little heavily and still laughing.

I looked at her out of the corner of my eye and decided to go for it. I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her towards me so that she was leaning into my side. She blushed slightly but made no move to break my hold.

"You're alright, Hermione. I give you fifty points for almost outskating me."

She didn't say anything, just smiled and leaned into me a little harder.

* * *

><p><em>He-he, we have some serious plot twist coming up, all is not as calm as it seems :D<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_I really hate to let this moment go, I'm touching your skin and your hair's falling slow.- Don't you want to stay._

"You think he'll make it through the entire ceremony without wiping his glasses?" Fred asked out of the corner of his mouth as we stood next to Percy. I snorted, quickly managing to cover it up as a cough. We were standing with the wedding party, on Percy's side. A friend of his from the ministry, Tom, I believe, was his best man. Bill, Charlie, and Ron were also standing with us.

"Yeah, but he'll definitely give at least three sniffs." Ron wagered quietly, masking the words by rubbing his nose. I grinned even more, fighting the laugh that wanted to break free.

"What are you all chattering about?" Percy asked with a great big, pompous sniff. I snorted, turning it into a cough again and failing dismally at that when Ron held up one finger.

"Nothing, lil' Bro." Bill said, shaking his head at our antics as Charlie stopped his laughter by shoving his fist into his mouth.

"Nervous?" I asked, trying to stop my laughter.

"No," he said quietly, his eyes moving back to the end of the aisle. "I should be, shouldn't I? We've only been dating for a year, and we only had a week long engagement, but I'm not the least bit nervous. I know she's the one."

"Aww, listen to our ickle Percykins." Fred said, blinking his eyes as though he were trying to stop tears and over exaggerating the expression. "He's growing up on us." He grave a great sniff, making Percy blush, and smile slightly, before Fred flung himself at me. "Hold me, George!" He sobbed, clutching onto me and letting out great big, dry, fake sobs. Bill shook his head, Charlie rolled his eyes, Ron snorted, and Percy let out a quiet laugh.

"It's okay, Freddie," I said, making my own voice weepy, "will make it through somehow."

"Uh-oh, better cut the act, mum's giving you the look." Bill whispered. Fred and I instantly straightened up and shot her a big grin, noticing she was indeed giving us the dreaded _look_. You know the one, it's the one that promises lots of pain if we didn't straighten up.

Before we could make anymore mischief, the music started and the bridesmaids came down the aisle. Ginny, Luna, and Hermione were the brides maids she had chosen. I didn't pay too much attention to the first two, but Hermione managed to capture my full attention. I hadn't given my distraction with her last night much thought, I figured it was just adrenaline and excitement, but it came back to my mind full force now, and I realized just why it was I had become spell bound by her eyes.

She was a gorgeous witch. Her hair had been tamed somewhat from its bushy state and she'd pinned it up in a complex bun. Her dress was a pale blue, and made of a floaty material that gently laid against her curves, barely showing them off, but leaving plenty to the imagination as it floated to the ground. I felt my mouth drop slightly as I watched her.

"Oi, Georgie, you're drooling a bit." Fred whispered out of the corner of his mouth, I snapped my mouth shut and felt my ears turn faintly redder. Hermione was watching me with a little smile, blushing as well. She took her spot next to the others and shot me a quick glance, smiling wider when I caught her eyes and waggled my eyebrows shamelessly.

The music reached its peak and Audrey came around the corner. Percy's mouth dropped open and he looked completely awed as she made her way down the aisle. She was pretty, her dark black hair pinned back in a fancy up do, and her white dress was made of a delicate lace, but Percy was flat out speechless at the sight of her.

We stood beside him during the entire ceremony, lending him quiet strength as the second of us married. When Bill was getting married last year, I never thought all six of us would be following suit in a mere six weeks. It seemed mental almost.

Who am I kidding? It was mental, completely and utterly mental.

My eyes caught Hermione's again as Percy and Audrey kissed. Her eyes were filled with tears and she had a sweet little smile on her face, full of gentle happiness and I found myself thinking it might not be so bad.

-o-O-o-

"It's my turn to dance, love." I said quietly, stepping up behind Hermione and bending down so that my lips were next to her ear. She jumped and turned around so she was facing me, a big smile lifting her full lips-her full, very kissable lips…

"I was wondering if you were going to ask me. I've already danced with your dad, Ron, Harry, and Fred."

"Don't forget Bill and Percy." I added, grinning at her. Her eyes widened before a slightly saucy smile took over her lips.

"Are you keeping tabs on me, George?"

"No, why, did it sound like that?"

"Not at all, I hardly noticed you danced with Luna, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, Audrey, and Alicia." Okay, apparently our lack of interest was mutual.

"So, would you dance with me, Miss Granger?" I asked, bowing slightly and offering her my hand. She grinned, blushing faintly, and nodded her head.

"Yes, I'd love too." I took her hand in mine and led her onto the dance floor before facing her again and placing my hand on her waist. She placed hers on my shoulder and looked up at me expectantly. A new song started and I began to lead her to the simple waltz.

She looked up at me and smiled softly, seeming happy. I felt the same, I wasn't worried about anything at the moment, and she felt nice in my arms.

"You look really nice, Hermione." I said after a moment. She smiled more and blushed, lowering her eyes before looking at me again.

"Thanks, George, you look handsome as well."

"I know, I'm quite dashing in these." I said with a wink she gave a quiet laugh, seeming slightly nervous.

"Fred and I finished moving into our flat today, and we're throwing a little 'we're finally back home' bash tomorrow night for a few of our closest friends. Would you like to come? It'll probably just be games and a few drinks, but it should be fun." She looked up at me, smiling lightly and nodded her head.

"I'd love too. Do I need to bring anything?" I thought for a moment and nodded my head.

"Yeah, any muggle games you're particularly fond of would be nice."

"I can do that." She took a breath and bit her lip, looking as though she was trying to decide something. She met my eyes briefly and then leaned forward, leaning her head against my chest. I repressed my gasp and brought my hand down lower instead, holding her close and slowing my dance down. She fit against me perfectly, just tall enough so that I could lay my head on top of hers. Katie had always been slightly taller than me, not at all comfortable to dance with. I'm not really short, well, next to Ron, Percy, and Bill I am-I got the Prewett genes, but I'm not really all that tall either (I'm average, all right? I assure you though, I am far above average on everything else!). Hermione was shorter than me though, and I really liked that, it made me feel bigger, like I could protect her if I needed to, even though she was loads better at magic than me.

I kept dancing for the rest of the night, hardly noticing when the music finally stopped. Her hand worked it's way up to my hair, twirling it around her fingers gently while her other hand rested over my heart. My hands were resting on her hips, and she hadn't made me move them up, which surprised me a little bit. We'd chatted some, but we'd mostly just held each other close and moved slowly.

"Oi, love birds!" Fred and Ron called from the other side of the tent after the music stopped. "Come on inside before all the foods gone." I pulled away from Hermione slightly, sending a quick glare at my brothers before turning back to me. She was looking up at me through her lashes, a faint blush coloring her cheeks.

She pulled back from me, dropping her arms from around me and turning towards the others. I watched her go feeling confused. We'd just danced together for at least an hour, and she'd seemed really comfortable with me, now, she was acting all shy again.

And I still had the urge to kiss her, it was only getting stronger.

I sighed and followed her in the house, not minding the view she provided me with at all. Everyone else was already gathered around the table, various pieces of the uncomfortable wedding wear missing. I tossed off my robe and undid my tie before sitting down next to Fred. Hermione slipped her shoes off and took a seat by Harry, glancing at me before serving herself some food. I found it hard to actually focus on the food, I kept wanting to look at her. I'd never really noticed how pretty she was. She usually hid her face in a book and her body under oversized clothes. I'd no idea she had such nice legs and such a curvy body. It didn't help that I also knew more about her personality as well, and it was just as attractive.

That was what was throwing me off, I'd spent the last week and a half in a panicked daze because I was going to have to marry this girl I barely knew. Now, I was finding it weird because I found her attractive, I liked her. I liked Hermione Granger, and that was kind of weirding me out.

I did watch her quite a bit, which didn't go unnoticed by Fred or Charlie, both of whom kept giving me long looks. I turned my attention back to my shepherd's pie and tried to ignore them, until I became aware mum was also looking at me.

Apparently I'd inadvertently gained half the tables attention, brilliant.

Hermione finished first and thanked mum, leaving the room and heading for the sitting room. I watched her go with an upraised eyebrow, still trying to figure out just when she'd gotten so attractive.

I shook it off and turned back to my potatoes, chewing them quickly and finally finishing my food. I scooted back from the table and tossed my napkin onto it thanking mum for the meal.

I went into the sitting room, noticing Hermione was staring out the front window with her back to me. I walked up behind her, feeling more bold and placed my hand lightly on her shoulder.

She turned her head, looking at me over her shoulder. She'd transfigured her robes into a plain, more comfortable one, and her hair had started to fall down.

"George?" She questioned quietly. I smiled softly at her, marveling how pretty she looked with her hair falling in loose curls around her face.

"Fred and I are leaving tonight, and I just wanted to remind you about the get together... We'll have our floo working again, so you can come over that way." I said, my hand coming up to my neck and rubbing it nervously. She looked at me slightly surprised and nodded her head, keeping her dark eyes on me.

"I'll do that." She said quietly, biting her lip. My eyes got lost in hers again, and I found myself leaning towards her. It was as though a force was pulling me to her, and I didn't want to break it, I wanted to kiss her, I couldn't really recall ever wanting to kiss anyone so much.

"George do you-oops." Fred's voice broke the spell that had taken over Hermione and I and we both shot apart, turning towards him and blushing. Fred's eyes were wide and he looked surprised before a huge grin spread across his lips.

"I'll just leave you two to it, I'll be at the flat, Brother O' Mine."

He disappeared with a crack and left Hermione and me alone, blushing once again. I turned towards her slowly, scared she'd be closed up once again. She hadn't she was still standing straight, and still looking at me with her dark eyes.

"I need to get going…" I said quietly, looking at her eyes. She frowned slightly but nodded her head.

"Thanks for the dances, I had a lovely time."

"Yeah, me too…" I stepped back, my hand once again rubbing my neck and started to turn. I felt like an awkward teenager again.

I was a twenty year old adult male, I was not some stuttering school kid with a crush. She was my fiancée and I was going to kiss her.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, the way I always picture the closeness in this family is like this: Bill, closest to Charlie, looks out for Percy the most; Charlie and Bill closest, looks out for the twins the most; Percy, closest to Ron, who he also watches out for; Twins, closest to each other, then Charlie, and Ron, they watch out for Ginny. Ginny is closest to the twins, and fights the most with Ron, but also loves him second most. <em>


	7. Chapter 7

"_today is the greatest day I've ever known can't live for tomorrow might not live that long." ~Smashing Pumpkins_

I turned back towards her and placed my hand on her cheek, surprised at just how soft and smooth her skin was, my other hand found its way to the other cheek, and I held her face in my hands, looking deep into her surprised eyes.

"I'm going to kiss you." I warned her, and then slowly leaned towards her. Her eyes widened and then she smiled, leaning towards me as well.

I tilted my head slightly and worked my right hand into her surprisingly soft hair. I leaned towards her slowly, giving her ample time to turn away, until at last our lips finally touched.

Her lips were warm and soft and incredibly pleasant against mine, but that wasn't what made me moan, a shock went through my entire body the moment my lips touched her, heating me up and leaving me fairly light headed. I felt her legs give out beneath her as I pressed my lips against hers. I brought one hand down to her waist and held her up, pressing her soft form into me.

She tasted sweet and slightly tangy, like something citrusy, I deepened the kiss, fighting the urge to growl when she pressed herself into me. My fingers tightened around her curls possessively, and my other hand dropped to her waist, tugging her hips closer to mine. My lungs screamed for air, but I didn't want to break the kiss, it was the best I'd ever had.

It was Hermione who finally broke the kiss, pulling away from my lips and taking in a lung full of air as her hand fisted my shirt. I took in equally as deep of lungfulls, staring at her in mild shock.

I had not been expecting that at all.

Her eyes met mine after a second, and the intensity and surprise in them stole what little breath I had away. She bit her lip nervously, and I couldn't help but smile at the simple, familiar action.

"Did you feel that?" I asked, my voice husky. She nodded her head, letting out a very faint giggle.

"I thought it was just me."

"No," I said with a quiet laugh, "it wasn't." She let go of my shirt and smoothed the material out gently, her eyes locked on my chest. My hand tightened on her waist and I brought my other hand out of her hair and brushed it against her soft cheek. I brushed my thumb against her and kept my eyes on hers.

"I really don't want to leave now." I said quietly. She grinned even more and nibbled her lip.

"I don't want you to either." She whispered back.

"You're definitely coming tomorrow?" I questioned, keeping my eyes locked on her brown ones.

She nodded her head, grinning. "Yes."

"Then I have something to look forward to." I murmured, leaning towards her. Her eyes fluttered close and I couldn't hide my big grin. I pressed a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth and straightened back up, dropping my arms from her.

"I'll see you then, love." I said, stepping back and smiling. I twisted into the air and disappeared, feeling as though I was on cloud nine.

I reappeared at our flat and let out a loud, happy laugh. I was finally home again, and I could not have been happier.

"You back?" Fred asked, stepping into the room. I looked over at him and nodded my head, grinning even more.

"Yep."

He leaned against the counter with a casual smile. "Have a good time?"

"Yep." I said again, leaning against the wall with a wink.

"Is she a good snogger?"

I laughed at that inquiry, shaking my head. "Now Freddie, you know me, I never snog and tell."

"She's good then." He said with a confident grin. I simply smirked.

"I invited her over tomorrow night." I said after a second, just remembering.

"S'okay. I expected you would, she knows we won't have any food?"

"Yeah, she's okay with that." I said, stepping across the room and heading towards my bedroom. My mind was still racing from the kiss and I didn't want to think about the terrible state our finances were in right now.

It wasn't a good topic, or a fun conversation.

-o-O-o-

"Okay, they should be here at-" Fred's statement got cut off by the whoosh of our fireplace, signaling the arrival of guest. I hopped up from the couch I had been lounging on and stepped over to Fred, ready to greet whoever had just arrived. The green fire faded away, leaving Hermione standing in the middle of the fireplace, biting her lip nervously.

"Hey, love." I said with a grin, stepping over to her and grabbing her hand loosely in my own. She smiled shyly and squeezed my hand comfortingly. I pressed a quick kiss to her cheek and led her out of the fireplace over to our couches. The fire place lit up again, and three more people stepped out. I grinned at them as Fred ushered them in.

"I'm here," Lee said in a grand voice, "the party can officially begin." Oliver Wood shook his head and gave Lee a shove which made Alicia laugh.

"Oi, don't abuse my fiancé." She warned as Lee rubbed his arm. Oliver shook his head and sat down on the cushion across from Hermione.

"Granger, nice to see you, you'll have to excuse Lee, he's not right."

"I'm perfectly aware of that." She said with a small smile, staring at Lee with a sparkle in her eye. The two of them had been spending a bit more time together since we'd discovered Hermione and I were going to marry. Obviously my fiancée had to get along with my second best mate.

"Hermione!" Lee exclaimed, his hand flying to his chest as he fell to the couch in an exaggerated display of pain. "You've wounded me beyond repair, I shall never be whole again." Alicia rolled her eyes and sat next to Hermione.

"Sorry to bring you into this craziness." She said with a small smile. "We usually have Angelina to help-she's the only one who can tame Fred. Unfortunately, she's in France, so it's just going to be the two of us against these four nutters tonight. I'm glad to bring you in though, we need another girl." She offered Hermione her hand who smiled and took it, chuckling lightly.

"What about Leanna?" I asked, looking at Oliver.

"She couldn't come, the Ministry needed her to stay late." I frowned at that. I understood all too well why she couldn't say no. Jobs weren't exactly plentiful, and any income was needed.

I slid into the seat next to Hermione while Fred took the other spot beside Lee.

"So what games do we have, and where are the drinks?" Oliver asked, leaning back into the couch and draping his arm over the back of the couch. Lee raised an eyebrow at the action making Oliver grin wider and wrap his arm around him. Fred scooted further away, stifling a laugh as Lee reached for his wand.

"You have 3 seconds to remove that hand." Lee deadpanned.

"Or what?" Oliver questioned, squeezing Lee closer.

"Or I'll change it to a tentacle."

"You mentioned games?" Alicia questioned, shaking her head at Lee and Oliver.

"Yeah, what do you want to start with?" I asked, pointing my wand at the table. "Exploding snap, Snatch the Snitch, Gobstone, Wizards Skittles, Hangman, Cracker Pop It," I said, summoning the game after I said it, "Or, Hermione brought some Muggle games we can also try out."

"How about a round of Exploding Snap to get started, and then we can try a Muggle game." Alicia suggested, grabbing the deck off the top. I nodded my head and grinned, levitating the rest of the boxes to the floor.

"How about we pair off like this: Lee and Alicia, George and Hermione, Oliver and me?" Fred suggested. I nodded my head and gripped Hermione's hand loosely in my own. Lee got up from his couch and moved to the chair next to Alicia.

"Just so you all know, we will dominate." Lee stated, picking up the cards Alicia gave him.

"I don't know, I can read George like a book, so I know what not to play." Fred said examining his own cards with a frown.

"You know that works both ways, right?" I said, straightening my cards as Hermione organized hers.

"Don't bother me with details." Fred said with a dismissive wave of his hand. I just smiled and shook my head, looking to Hermione.

"Think we can take them?" I asked with a large grin. She nodded her head, smiling herself.

"Unquestionably." She answered mischievously.

Fred started the game, and chaos reigned the minute he laid the first card down. We sped through our deck, making matches and claiming hands as quickly as we could, setting the cards off when we bumped them in our eagerness.

Lee and Alicia won the first hand, and Fred and Oliver won the second. Hermione and I figured out how to read each other, and won the last three. She was a brilliant player, and won the hands with almost no effort. She was great at giving subtle signals, which I found myself reading almost without thought.

She'd scooted closer to me during the game as well, if I wanted to all I'd have to do was raise my arm and she could be by my side. If we hadn't been playing an extremely intense game, I probably would have. As it was, I had a feeling it would be frowned on by the others, I'd be able to see her cards. Trust me the though, that would be the last thing I'd be looking at.

We won the game, much to everyone else's annoyance (we were the team that had spent the least amount of time playing with each other) and it was time to try a muggle game.

"I brought a few of my favorites, we can play any of them you want too."

"What's Hotels?" I asked, looking at the boxes of games she had brought. She grinned at my question and picked the game up.

"The basic goal of the game is to make the other players bankrupt. You build hotels and other players land on them and pay you money. The more money you have the more you can build."

"Sounds like fun." Fred said with a grin. "We can pretend we're rich. Want to keep the same groups?"

"Yeah, sounds good to me." I said with a big grin when I realized this game had no cards. I put my arm around Hermione and she blushed, looking up at me before moving minutely closer to my side. I grinned even wider and held her closer, running my hand up and down her arm. She brought her legs up to the cushion and tucked them beside her, fully leaning into me now. We were going to be married in about three weeks, we needed to get comfortable touching each other.

Weird, weird, line of thought.

I looked back at the board and noticed Fred and Lee were both staring at me with big grins, which I returned with a smirk.

Hermione explained the rules and set up the board, so that a few minutes later we were starting the game. My team had the obvious advantage of having the only person that had actually played the game before. We took a fairly quick lead, but the others wanted it bad, and we all knew how to handle money, even though none of us actually had any. That was probably the reason why we were all so competitive. Before we knew it we had some pretty impressive hotels going on and a lot of laughs as we charged each other.

"But I'm your twin!" Fred exclaimed when I told him to pay the fee. I grinned and laughed, shaking my head.

"Sorry, Freddiekins," Hermione said, laughing despite herself, "Pay up."

"Wow, Granger," Fred said, shaking his head as him and Oliver paid the money, nearly going bankrupt, "that is just cold."

I gave her a kiss on the cheek and squeezed her closer. "Yep, I'm sticking her in charge of finances." She smiled proudly and flushed at my praise, setting the money in our growing pile.

It was the most fun I'd had since the war, and it almost felt like how it used to be. We stayed up late into the night, playing crazier and funnier games until we finally crashed.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Okay, Bill is the oldest child and is closest to Charlie because they've been together longest, he watches out for Percy so he also has a connection to him. Charlie is closest to Bill, and watches out for the twins so he has a connection to them (the three of them, Charlie, Fred, and George, are also the short Weasley's so they have that too). Percy is closest to Ron, and watches out for him as well, he's close to Bill, but Ron is his favorite. The twins are closest to each other, obviously, they watch out for Ginny, so they have a special bond, they also are close to Charlie because he watches out for them. Ron is closest to the twins and Ginny, but also is close to Percy, because he watches out for him. Ginny is closest to the twins, but also is close to Ron. Neither of them had to look out for anyone, because they were the youngest._


	8. Chapter 8

_"When you ain't got nothin you've got nothin to lose." ~Bob Dylan_

"Come on, George!" I groaned into my pillow and rolled over, pressing my face into my bed, bringing the pillow over my head.

"Come on, Georgie." Fred said again, pushing me in the back as he tried to wake me up.

"No, five more minutes." I grumbled, curling up tighter and burying myself deeper into my bed.

"George, we need to get going. We have a lot to do if we want to reopen next week." I sighed into my bed and pushed myself up, shooting Fred a glare as I reached for my wand.

"Why do you have to be so perky, and have good reasons to make me get up?"

"Because that's just my job." He said with a casual grin, looking annoyingly happy. I summoned my clothes and pulled my robe on, standing up as I did so. Fred hopped off the bed and waited for me to slip my shoes on before opening the door and pushing me through it. "Come on now, I'll fix you some breakfast and then we can get started."

I didn't make a verbal response, just grunted as I sat down at the counter. He pulled out a plate and started to fix me some toast and eggs as I grabbed the Prophet up. The headline was on riots about the marriage law, which didn't surprise me.

I flipped past it and read the rest of the paper, stopping when I read a very alarming story.

"Fred!" I exclaimed, pointing to the story's headline. "_Justin Finch-Fletchey, in St. Mungo's after a brutal attack."_

"What?" Fred asked, grabbing the paper and reading the story aloud. "Justin, a muggle-born Auror in training, was attacked yesterday afternoon after leaving the ministry. The words 'Mud Blood' were inscribed on his arm, and he was badly beaten and hexed. Rumors of an attack on muggle-borns have been spreading, as Colin Creevey, another muggle-born, was also attacked yesterday. He managed to ward off his attacker, but could not provide a description of them. Conjecture has arisen as to whether or not the attacks have anything to do with the fact that both males have recently married pure-blood witches."

I felt sick to my stomach as he spoke. Someone was targeting Muggleborn's that were marrying purebloods, and I knew one that could appear on that list. Hermione, a muggle-born, was marrying me, a pure-blood. Fred looked up from the paper and locked eyes with me, almost as pale as I was.

"Hermione." He said, I barely heard him. I was already pushing away from the table and heading towards the fireplace. Fred called something but I was no longer listening, solely focused on reaching Hermione and making sure she was safe.

I threw some floo powder into the fireplace and stepped into it. "The Burrow!" I yelled out, and a few moments, and several grates later, I was in the fireplace of my old home.

"George?" Mum questioned, looking up from the kitchen table she had been sitting at. I stepped into the room and she stood up, worry clearly written on her face. "Are you al-"

"Where's Hermione?" I asked, cutting her off as I stepped towards the stairs.

"She's in her room but why-" I didn't listen for the end of her statement, I just ran up the stairs, my heart pounding in worry.

"Hermione!" I yelled, taking the steps two at a time. I didn't hear any answer, and that made me run even faster. I called her name again, my blood starting to pound and the force of it making my ears ring.

I raced down the hall and slid to a stop in front of her door right as it swung open. Hermione stood in front of me, her eyes wide with surprise and worry. Relief flooded me for a moment and I reached forward, grabbing her up in my arms and pulling her to my chest tightly as I stroked her hair, trying to reassure myself that she was okay.

"George?" She questioned, bringing her own arms around me as mum raced up the steps towards us. "What's going on?"

"I had to make sure you were all right," I explained, knowing I wasn't making any sense and that I was probably over reacting. My heart was still pounding though and I was feeling shaky as well as my adrenaline began to drain away.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Mum reached us now and looked even more worried when she saw me holding Hermione tightly.

"Have you seen the prophet?" I questioned, forcing myself to breath and trying to slow my heart beat.

"No."

"Justin's in St. Mungo's with the words 'Mud Blood' etched into his arm, and he was beaten within an inch of his life. Him and Colin both got attacked yesterday when they left the ministry. They think it might be because they've married pure-bloods." I explained, my voice slightly shaky.

"What?" Mum explained, grabbing onto the railing as Hermione pulled away from me. My arms tightened around her without thought and I pulled her back to my chest. She stopped pushing away and brought her arms back around me, rubbing my back soothingly.

"It's okay, George, no one's attacked me. We're both fine." She said comfortingly, leaning her head back a bit so she could look at me. "Everyone's fine." Her tone helped calm me down and I loosened my hold on her slightly

"I panicked, I know, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I needed to know that." She said, still rubbing my back.

"Muggle-borns have been attacked?" Mum asked, stepping next to me. I nodded my head, keeping my eyes on Hermione. Emotions where swirling around in my stomach, fear, protectiveness, worry, and desire. I wanted to press a kiss to her surprisingly bad, I was actually having trouble focusing on mum because of it. "We need to tell Percy immediately, Audrey's a muggle-born as well." I looked up but she was already bustling away to warn her other son. Hermione let go of me and that brought my eyes back to her. She was looking at me with a measuring glance as her hand found mine. She gripped me loosely and pulled me towards her bedroom. She led me to the bed, which was covered with NEWT study books, and sat me down, moving next to me as she studied me.

"Are you alright, George?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I overreacted so badly. I just kept thinking of you getting attacked." I was overreacting, but it had seemed so terrible a few moments ago. I kept finding myself doing that, overreacting. Any time something threatened my family, or one of them risked getting injured I flipped out. Fred accidently swallowed a fever fudge and I took him to St. Mungo's, he still teased me about that. I had no idea why either, I only knew I didn't want him to be hurt, not after coming so close to losing him. I didn't want any one I loved or cared about to be hurt.

"I understand, I'm glad you told me." She said lightly, placing a hand on my knee. A shock went through my body at the simple touch and it short circuited my brain. Before I was even aware of my own actions I had Hermione in my lap and I was pressing a smoldering kiss to her lips, my hands grabbing her hip and holding her tightly against me. She made a surprised noise before moaning, and kissing me back with just as much fervor. Heat seemed to generate between the two of us, nearly causing me to get lost in the passion of her wonderful kiss.

"George!" Fred's voice echoed around the hallway, drawing me back to the present with a snap. Hermione was straddling my waist, her hands in my hair while I had my own hands holding her waist firmly. She looked at me with wide eyes a blush lighting her cheeks. I grinned at her, determined to make sure she didn't let things get awkward, and pressed a kiss to her nose before lifting her off my lap and pulling her shirt, which had risen up somehow, back down. She blushed even more brightly but gave me a little smile.

"We're in here, Fred!" I called out, glancing at the door before looking at Hermione again.

Fred appeared before I could say anything to her, his eyes wide and obviously worried. I grinned at him, trying to let him know everything was okay. His eyes traveled over me, checking for injuries before looking to Hermione.

"Everything all right then?"

"Brilliant."

-o-O-o-

So, no one is going anywhere by themselves now, which is just fine with me as I never liked being alone anyway. It's a small precaution, but one we deem very necessary. I wasn't risking Hermione, or anyone else. We'd been engaged almost two weeks, and I was starting to find that I really liked her. The more I found out about her the more I found myself thinking about her. If we hadn't been engaged I probably would have started trying to take her out on a date. As it was, I didn't need an excuse, we had to hang out together.

I'd already had my pity party on that subject. The ministry wouldn't recant, and there was nothing we could do about it. Granted, everyone I knew was marrying someone they loved and I was marrying a friend, but at least she was that. I couldn't get mad at Hermione either, she'd almost had to marry Crabbe. I couldn't back down or do anything to break the wedding up, she might have to go back to him and that would be terrible. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened.

Those thoughts were bothering me a little bit, but I pushed them down and rolled the sleeves up on my robe. It was Thursday now, two days until Harry' and Ginny's wedding. We'd gotten most of the shop fixed, and only had to work on making as many products as possible out of what was left of our loan. Luckily, Fred and I have always been brilliant at making a galleon (more like a knut in our case) stretch really far.

"Okay, I've made a hundred boxes of each snackbox, do you want me working on the Wonder witch products or the day dream charms?" I asked Fred, setting the boxes onto a table for shelving later. He was stirring a cauldron full of what would be ton tongue toffees.

"Umm, how about the charms? You're better at them." I smirked and shook my head. I was not, they just were a drag to make. Lots of very complex charm and potion work was involved. I shook my head and turned back to my own cauldron, summoning the ingredients I'd need.

"When are you supposed to meet Hermione?" He asked after a few minutes. I shrugged my shoulder, not even bothering to look up as I measured my ingredients.

"I don't know, we didn't set a time. I'm going to finish all this up first though."

"Well, I can tell you right now both of you need to work on your communication. Come on in Granger, we won't bite." I looked up in surprise at Fred's words to see Hermione standing in the door, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet awkwardly.

"Oh, hey, Hermione." I said sheepishly. "Come on in, we're just working on getting our stocks back up." She smiled softly, biting her lip nervously as she stepped into the room.

"Do you need any help with anything then?"

"Sure, want to try the whizbangs?" I asked, offering her a recipe booklet. She narrowed her eyes and scrunched her face up in concentration as she took the booklet, tilting her head curiously.

"Sure."

She sat at the cauldron next to me and summoned her ingredients before carefully measuring them out. She put her hair back in a sloppy bun and secured it with her quill, little tendrils falling around her face as she focused on making the fireworks. We all lapsed into a companionable silence, working together to rebuild our stocks, to rebuild Fred's and my dream.

In that moment I found myself changing the way I looked at her. We were forced together, sure, but that didn't mean I wasn't allowed to like her by myself. No law could tell my heart what to do.

After all, my name is George Weasley, and I never, ever do something just because I'm told to or it's expected.


	9. Chapter 9

_I'll be by your side whenever you call. Day or night- Tenth Avenue North_

Harry was getting married tomorrow, and Ron and Hermione wanted to take him out. Ordinarily we would have thrown him a bachelor party, but it seemed more appropriate that Ron and Hermione help him celebrate his last night.

So, we got to take Ginny out, our little sister's last night as a single girl-err, woman.

"What are you two planning on doing with me?" Ginny asked suspiciously, glancing at Fred and me slightly worried.

"Never you worry, little sis." Fred reassured her, draping his arm around her thin shoulders.

"We're going to take care of you tonight." I finished, opening the door to the Burrow and letting them both out.

"Yeah, but where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, Gin." Fred answered, shaking his head.

"We won't get you in trouble."

"Too much anyway."

We led her towards the broom shed, and I couldn't help but grin at her as memories flooded my mind. We'd gotten her into so much trouble! More than Ron and Percy put together. We'd always gotten her out of it though, we'd always been there for her. We were giving that duty over tomorrow, and it just made me want to cry. I'd had a pain in my chest all week just thinking about the fact that we were losing her.

We grabbed out two brooms, and I pulled Ginny onto my broom. She'd ride with me on the way there, and Fred on the way back.

"Close your eyes, Gin." I whispered into her ear, holding her tight enough that she wouldn't fall, but not so tight that she'd get hurt or couldn't move. She obliged, and clenched her eyes, smiling now in spite of herself.

We landed after a few moments later, and we were both beaming like a couple of nutters.

"Open your eyes, Ginny." We exclaimed together, standing in front of her so we could see her reaction. She slowly opened her eyes, blinking twice to let her eyes adjust before they looked up, a huge grin spreading across her lips as she saw what we had done.

"Is that, did you really?" She questioned, not making full statements as she looked at the treehouse we had revamped. When we were younger dad had built Fred and me a tree house, because he loved muggle ideas and wanted to give us something to discourage pranking. When Ginny was little she would follow me and Fred in an attempt to join us. We'd never let her in, until our first year at Hogwarts. We told her that if she ever got scared or missed us that she could just go there, and we'd protect her. After her first year at Hogwarts she'd spent a lot of night out here. She'd confided to us that she always felt safest here. I knew what she meant, I think dad had woven magic into the structure, it just felt safe and full of love. Fred and I had fixed it up, repairing all the broken wood and repainting it.

"Yep, we fixed it for you." Fred said, smiling at her fondly.

"If Potter ever upsets you, or hurts you,"

"Or, if you just need to get away."

"We figured you could come here."

Ginny looked at us with her light brown eyes, crinkled at the edges with the force of her smile, and I felt the pain in my chest give a painful little jerk. "Thank you," she whispered quietly, stepping towards us and wrapping her long arms around us in a tight hug, "thank you for this. It's the best gift ever."

"For the best sister ever." I whispered, bringing my hand up to stroke her hair as I made a mental promise to never make it where she needed the tree houses protection because we hadn't been there for her.

"Alright, enough with this mushy stuff." Fred said after a moment, stepping back and rubbing his hand against his eye. "Let's go have some fun, yeah?"

"Where to?" Ginny asked, giving one last smile to the tree house before stepping towards Fred's broom.

"A surprise, love." He responded quickly, mounting the broom and pulling Ginny up next to him. We kicked off the ground together and zoomed off into the dark night, relishing the cool air that blew around us.

We flew for a good half hour, but Ginny made no complaints, she loved flying as much as we did.

We finally landed in Hogsmeade and headed towards one of the only places open. The Three Broomsticks. We'd saved up just enough money to ensure she could have some fun tonight, Fred and I would go light.

"We realized that we missed the day you turned 17. We let it go without any wild party or late night drinking." Fred explained as I opened the door for her. She cocked an eyebrow as she stepped through.

"Well that's hardly surprising, innit? We were in the middle of a war."

"That's no excuse, love." I retorted, shaking my head at her. "All the more reason if anything. "

"Yeah, think of that muggle saying dad used to quote. Eat, drink and be merry."

"For tomorrow you may fry." I finished, ushering Ginny to the bar. She took a seat with a smile and we took the stools next to her.

"So, order whatever you want, it's on us tonight."

"Thanks." She said quietly, looking between the two of us. A night of crazy laughs, drinks, and fun followed, most of which I don't really remember. It was a blur of firewhiskey, red hair, and bright brown eyes that were happier than I'd ever seen.

We got her back home really late, but mum wasn't really mad at us, she just told us to make sure that we were ready to go the next morning. We left a hangover potion for her so she wouldn't have a head ache on her wedding day, and went back to the flat, ready to marry our baby sis off tomorrow, and reopen Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes Wednesday. It was going to be an intense week.

-o-O-o-

Today is the wedding day of my baby sister, and the one and only Boy-Who-Lived. The Burrow is a mad house, but I expected as much. Mum has assigned me and Fred on sitting details, so we're out by the road, escorting all the various wizards and witches to the spots they belong.

"Godric's ghost." Fred muttered darkly, tugging at his collar. "I am so ready to get out of this thing!" He exclaimed, pulling at his tie. I nodded my head in sympathy, struggling with my own tie as well.

"I know, but hey, at least we only have three more to go to, right?"

"Four, don't forget Lee."

"Right, he's tomorrow, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he wants us as his best men."

I grinned at that, shaking my head. Only Lee would pick both of us.

"George?" I started and turned around, facing the voice with a smile. Hermione was standing behind me, wearing a dark blue dress, the same color as my tuxedo, with her bushy hair left down like Harry liked it. She was part of his wedding party, he'd asked her to be part of it instead of Ginny since they'd been best mates for so long. Ron was his best man obviously, but she was his best girl… is that what she'd be? Whatever, it was confusing.

"Yes?" I asked after a moment, forcing my eyes up to hers. She grinned, and pushed some of her hair out of her face.

"Your mother wanted me to remind you that there are to be absolutely no pranks of any sort today. I wanted to tell you to make sure that whatever you do prank, please make sure that it doesn't hurt anyone or embarrass Harry and Ginny too much." I grinned at her, nodding my head. She knew better than to think we wouldn't pull any pranks, as if. There was far too much to be done.

"Sure thing. You look beautiful, by the way." She smiled shyly and lowered her eyes, fidgeting with her skirt.

"Thank you, you look dashing as well, that color really suits you."

"It does, doesn't it?" Fred said, fluffing his hair and batting his eyes. I grinned and shook my head, wrapping an arm around Hermione in a quick hug. Things had grown more relaxed around us in the last few days. She never minded a hug, and she'd kiss me if we were leaving. Neither of us had mentioned the impending wedding though, and it hung over us like a dark cloud, killing any light heartedness we would have felt.

I've already mentioned that I think it'll be easy to fall in love with her, but how would I even know if it was true? And should I ever fall in love with her, how could I be sure she would return it? We'd been forced together after all, could you ever be sure that she'd have picked me of her own free will?

I mean, right now I liked her, I was attracted to her, physically and mentally (she was brilliant, what wasn't attractive there?) but I couldn't really decide if it was because she was attractive, or I just felt like I needed to be attracted to her since we were going to be marrying in about two weeks…

Merlin's beard, was that really all we had?

Hermione must have sensed my thoughts took a dark turn because she squeezed me closer to her in a firm hug before she brushed my hair out of my eyes.

"I'll see you later, George." She whispered, smiling unsurely before pressing a quick kiss to my lips. A shock went through me at the simple kiss and I found myself watching her leave in a daze.

"You're not breathing, mate." Fred's voice sounded next to my ear and caused me to jump before turning back to him.

"Huh?"

"You appear to be a bit spell bound. She caught your eye, George?"

I turned back towards where she had disappeared with a frown, shaking my head. "No."

"Really? It wouldn't be such a bad thing. You two are sort of engaged." Fred said musingly, watching the door to the Burrow swing shut behind her.

"That wouldn't be why she had my eye." I said with a scowl.

"Why then?" Fred asked in a bored tone. If I'd have paused to think for even half a second I would have realized he was baiting me, but I rarely think before talking.

"Her looks, her brains, her personality, her humor, her smile…" I trailed off when I saw he was grinning at me, the git. "Har-har." I said darkly, turning back towards the road.

"Oh come off of it, George." Fred said with a sigh, stepping closer to me and slinging his arm around me. "I've been waiting for you to admit you're attracted to the little bookworm for the last week. " I sighed and looked at him out of the corner of my eye.

"It's difficult."

"What's difficult?" Fred asked, furrowing his brow. "You like her, she likes you. It's natural, been happening since the beginning of time." I looked at him with a frown. "Alright," he conceded, "your case is a little unique. Still, you both like each other, I figured you would be thrilled."

"That's the problem. I wouldn't like her if this law hadn't happened." I said sulkily, looking back at the Burrow.

"Says who?" Fred asked indignantly, frowning at me. "Mum would have put you two together sooner or later. She wants Hermione as a daughter and you were the only single son left. When that happened you two probably would have figure out you fit pretty well."

We fit perfectly, honestly. Physically at least, she was perfect to hold and her kisses were amazing…

She was fun and easy to talk to as well, she always listened to what I had to say and never acted like I was dumb or my opinion wasn't valid. She treated me like an adult, not a pranking, school drop-out.

It was still complicated though.


	10. Chapter 10

_I fell into a burning ring of fire- Johnny Cash_

All the guest were now seated, and Fred and I were taking our spot with the wedding party as we marked off another family member as officially being hitched.

I'm beginning to panic slightly. This is the second wedding I've been too in as many weeks. Two huge, earth shattering decisions made in the blink of an eye, and my own approaching wedding seemed to be laughing at me now. I had no time, no time!

I'm hyperventilating here. I'm only twenty, far too young to get married (yes, I realize that Harry's only eighteen and Ginny merely seventeen, but I don't care. The gits have always acted older than they actually are.). I was going to spend the entire rest of my life with one girl, and I didn't even love her-I'd barely admitted to being attracted to her.

There are no such things as divorces in the wizarding world, if you're married, it's for life. You actually bind yourself to the other person, it's intense and permanent. Also, it's why so few witches and wizards remarry. All the bonds that go into marriage make the two involved very attached, physically, emotionally, and mentally.

And we have to have a bloody kid within two years! We are all too young to have children, I don't even know how many kids Hermione wants. I love children, always have, but I didn't want one for a few more years. I want the shop to be up and running again, firmly on its feet. That'll take longer than two years. I'm running out of time to get everything going, it's all crashing in on me, threatening to crush me. We have a wedding in two weeks, none of the details for which we've settled, and then we have to figure out a way to get comfortable enough with each other to have a kid!

There are obviously a lot of details we both need to work on, we keep putting it off. We won't be able to much longer. I can't do it now though, I'm too freaked out.

You're not here to hear me rant though, right? You want to read about the wedding.

We were standing behind Harry, in a position that reminded me of Percy's wedding. He was standing perfectly straight, his shoulders squared and a look of utter peace on his face. It looked misplaced honestly, I've only ever seen him peaceful a handful of times. Ron was right next to him, so close that their arms were barely touching. Hermione stood directly behind both of them, the third piece to the trio that seemed utterly unbreakable now. You could tell both of them, Ron and Hermione, were sad to see Harry marry, but they were un flinching in their support.

The music started, and the brides maid walked down the aisle, taking their position opposite of us. The music reached a peak, and she appeared at the end of the aisle, my baby sis, my little Ginny, a full grown witch.

She was wearing beautiful robes of white that showed of her figure modestly, and flowed to the ground in soft lace. Her eyes were locked on Harry's, and a small smile graced her lips as her hair flowed gently around her. A pain twinged in my chest and I acted without thinking when I heard Hermione sniff sadly. I grasped her hand, knowing she felt the pain of losing a family member as much as I did. I was also still freaking out from all the stuff I mentioned above, and she was really the only other one here who would get it.

She glanced back at me, tears in her dark brown eyes as she gave my hand a squeeze. I offered her a half smile, trying to cheer up. I wasn't losing Ginny, I was finally gaining Harry as a real brother.

That was incredibly cool and all, but it still felt wrong. I'd never sleep over at the Burrow and have Ginny in the room next to me, I'd never see her sneak out at night to get a midnight snack. We'd never stay up all night before Christmas together or sit on the Burrow's roof just to watch the sun rise. She'd do all of that with Harry now, her husband.

"Do you, Harry James Potter, take this woman to be your lawfully, and magically, married wife. For sickness and in health, through joy and sorrow, for richer or for poorer, till death shall you part?" I started at the words, realizing that we were minutes away from seeing the two of them bound forever.

"I do." Harry said loudly and clearly, his eyes locked on Ginny's. She repeated the phrase, and the minister bound their hands with a green and brown ribbon, the color of their eyes (the window to the soul), showing that their souls were now bound together. He murmured and incantation, and the ribbons split in half, wrapping around each of their hands separately in a braided bracelet of green and brown.

"By the magic within me, and the power given to me by the law, I pronounce you husband and wife, bondmates for life." The minister declared, stepping back. Harry and Ginny kissed, and they were enveloped by golden light for a second, finishing the magical binding.

The music started again and they raced down the aisle hand in hand to thunderous applause.

BOOM

An explosion blasted behind us, blowing the tent up and sending all of us forward into the audience. The force of it caused my hearing to go out as I landed on my side with a jarring thud. Pain fired up in all of my body and the light from the explosion blinded my eyes as Hermione landed to my right and Fred landed to my left. My body was screaming in pain and the world around me was spinning as I felt a warm, sticky liquid flow into my eyes from the top of my head.

Screams were rising up all around us as people rose out of their seats and started to run. The entire front of the tent had collapsed, I couldn't tell if anyone was underneath it, or who had fired the spell to begin with. I didn't know if Ginny was safe, if Fred was hurt, or if my family had been blasted. My mind was fuzzy and the world was spinning as I sat up quickly, drawing my wand out of my robe and raising it in front of me foggily.

"Protego!" I bellowed, my voice strong despite that I felt like I was about to pass out. I felt Fred stirring beside me, but Hermione wasn't moving. My shield sprung out in front of us, blocking the gaping hole in the tent.

"Fred?" I questioned, pushing myself up and holding my wand out. I heard a moan in answer and looked around at all the bodies in front of me. People were bleeding, unconscious, injured.

What the hell had just happened?

"Ron?" I called out, stepping forward as I looked for the rest of my family. "Bill, Charlie! Mum, dad!" I didn't hear any answers, but I saw red hair lying under what had been the stage, and I lunged forward.

"Bill, Ron!" I yelped, my voice scratchy and high pitched. I pointed my wand at the stage, trying to levitate it through the mass of crazed people trying to get out of the fallen tent.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" A voice beside me yelled. I looked over in a haze to see a mess of bushy curls. The stage rose, and Fred lunged under it, trying to drag the bodies out.

"Bill! RON!" Mum's voice sounded by my side and she rushed past us, helping Fred drag my brothers out from under the stage. I glanced at Hermione who gave her head a feeble nod, gripping her wand with both hands, and I dove under with Fred and mum, grabbing hold of Bill's unconscious body and dragging him out. Mum and Fred had Ron, and they pulled him out.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked frantically, pointing my wand at Bill. "Enervate."

"They're evacuating the others." Mum explained. Hermione let out a pained moan and dropped to her knees. I looked over in surprise as Bill awoke and stood up the moment I looked at her. She had a deep gash across her forehead, and it was bleeding profusely, she was paler than Sir Nick, and she was still levitating the stage. We'd pulled all the people out from under the stage, but she didn't realize that.

"Hermione!" I yelped, stepping towards her and wrapping my arms around her, she fell into my arm, her head lolling to the side as I tightened my grip on her. Her wand fell to the ground with a clatter, and she was unconscious.

I lifted her up in my arms, surprised by just how light she was, and cradled her to my chest. "Mum, Bill, Fred, come on." I ordered, standing up and stepping towards the other side of the tent. People were still running everywhere and I could barely think over the ruckus. My head was pounding painfully, and my ears were ringing.

Mum and Fred both stood, helping Bill up. Fred grabbed hold of Ron and lifted him up, holding his body like I was holding Hermione's. Together we made our way out of the falling tent, along with what was left of the wedding guest.

Chaos rang supreme outside of the tent, and we got lost in it. People were disapparating left and right as others screamed for help. I couldn't see Harry or Ginny anywhere in sight, but Dad, Percy, and Charlie were trying to help people out.

"We're taking Bill and Ron to St. Mungo's." Mum declared, stepping towards Dad. She had grabbed hold of Ron and was holding him up with surprising strength. Dad's eyes shot to her, his eyes narrowing in worry before he nodded his head.

"I'm taking Hermione as well." I called, stepping towards mum. She nodded her head. "Fred?" I questioned. He shook his head, glancing at the chaos around us.

"No, I'm going to stay and help. I'll let you know as soon as I find out anything." He called, running into the crowd. My stomach gave a painful lurch and I found myself stepping after him unconsciously. I couldn't let him go, I couldn't let him leave my sight. Last time I'd lost sight of him a wall had fallen on him.

Hermione's hair brushed against my arm and I stopped following him. I had to get her to safety, I had to save her.

I gave a last look at Fred, and then disapparated, feeling my heart break as I did so.

I reappeared in St. Mungo's, right beside mum who was supporting both my brothers. We rushed to the desk, neither one of us thinking too clearly.

"Help!" I called out, mum repeated the words, her voice much louder equally as panic stricken. A healer looked up and stepped towards us, her eyes wide.

She took one look at the unconscious bodies and ushered us forward, yelling out orders to other hospital staff.

"Lay them down here." The healer ordered, and we obeyed her, laying them on the indicated beds. Mum sunk into a chair beside Ron and grabbed hold of his hand, making strange noises

"Only family is allowed during the procedure." The healer ordered, noticing Hermione's lack of red hair.

I looked up and locked my eyes on her, defiance written across my face and in my posture. They would have to drag me out of this room unconscious before I left this room. "She's my fiancée." I replied, my voice emotionless as I tightened my grip on her hand. I fell into a chair next to Hermione, pulling her hand closer to me as my eyes shot between the two of them. The nurse studied us for a moment and then nodded her head, giving me leave to stay.

My heart was still racing, still pounding as my chest tightened, making my breathing painful. She'd been hurt, badly, and she hadn't hesitated for even a moment before she'd helped the others. She'd risked her well being, her very life, in a selfless attempt to save Ron and Bill.

She'd given up everything without a thought. I was speechless by her loyalty, and she didn't even know I liked her. She still probably thought our getting married was her fault, still probably felt guilty. If something happened, well, that thought was almost unbearable. I only knew one thing as I sat there, watching her as the healers bustled around us, the moment she awoke-and she would wake- I'd make sure she knew I liked her, that I wasn't angry we were marrying.

I really wasn't, I was stressed to the max, and annoyed we didn't have more time and that we were forced into this, but I wasn't angry it was her I was marrying.

My chest tightened even more as I looked up and saw mum staring at me. Her eyes were filled with tears which she wiped away forcefully.

"It's not fair. This should have been one day we didn't have to worry about this. They should get one day worry free." I nodded my head, the un fairness of it all making my stomach turn.

"I know-" I didn't get to finish because a loud crack cut me off. Harry and Ginny appeared in front of me, still in full wedding wear, Ginny's perfect white dress stained with blood.

I wanted to kill whoever had ruined my sisters wedding and hurt my family and fiancée.

* * *

><p><em>AN: And the conspiracy thickens! What is this crazy author thinking? You'll know soon enough (not actually, the identity won't be revealed for a while, but I like to give you incentive to read the next chapter) George is starting to change the way he looks at Hermione, will it turn to love soon?_

_Thanks for all the reviews so far guys, but don't let up! I love hearing from you all, so press that little button. You know you want to, come on :) I promise it's painless and makes me really, really, excited._


	11. Chapter 11

I_ can't fight this feeling anymore. I've forgotten what I was even fighting for. –REO Speedwagon._

Hermione and Ron are both going to be fine, Ron was simply knocked out from the force of the explosion, but Hermione faired a little worse. She had suffered a concussion and a very deep cut on her forehead.

She'd also saved Ron and Bill's life. Apparently, right after we got them out and left, the entire rest of the tent collapsed, and would have crushed them.

We still had no idea who had set the explosion off either, or who it had been targeted at. We'd had a lot of high ministry officials attending the wedding, but the fact that Harry, the Boy Who Lived and reason for Voldys down fall, was marrying Ginny Weasley, a known blood traitor was reason enough for an attack.

Currently I was sitting beside Hermione with Harry and Ron. Everyone else had been taken to the ministry for a debriefing.

"So what do you think will be the first step taken?" Ron asked, glancing at Harry before dropping his head again.

"I'm not sure, Kingsley asked me to try and contact Neville, Seamus, Luna, Michael, and Terry."

"The heads of D.A.?" Ron asked, frowning.

"Yeah, I think he's trying to reform the Order." Harry said quietly, sounding weary.

"That would explain why he sent Fred to get Oliver, Alicia, Lee, and Leanna." I said, glancing over before returning my gaze to Hermione. She was still unconscious, but she was going to be okay. I was holding her hand loosely in my own and rubbing the back of it softly. I'd pretty much grown numb as we sat there, pushing all my thoughts and emotions away. It was all just a little too much to handle.

"It's really come to that?" Ron asked sadly, staring at Hermione.

"Yeah, four muggle born attacks in one week and then our wedding is bombed?" Harry said wearily, rotating his neck.

"When is he getting a meeting together?" I asked, looking over at him again.

"I don't know, but he'll let us know."

"What should we do in the mean time?" Ron questioned, brushing Hermione's hair from her face. I felt a slight twinge of annoyance at the action, but I pushed it away. I wasn't even sure why I felt it.

"Are you still suppose to report for Auror training Monday?" I asked, looking at the two of them with a frown.

"Yeah, more important to than ever actually." Harry said, "You still reopening Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes Wednesday?"

"Yeah," I said after a moment, squeezing Hermione's hand, "I reckon what you said when we first opened it still holds true. We still need laughs." I sighed and shifted in my seat. "More than I want to admit."

"Then they can't find a better person to bring it." A weak, raspy voice said quietly. A grin lifted my lips and I turned my head towards Hermione, who looked back at me with her dark brown eyes.

"Hermione!" I exclaimed at the same time as Ron and Harry. "How are you feeling?"

"Like Grawp tried to sit on my head. What happened?" Her eyes scanned the room, resting on Harry for a moment before stopping on Ron.

"You're alright." She breathed out, her voice weak with relief. My stomach twisted and I found myself growing even more annoyed with my little brother.

"Yeah, take more than a stage to take me down." He grinned a lopsided smile and shook his head. "Funny that Wingardium Leviosa saved me though." She smiled at that, remembering something obviously.

"I decided it was about time to return that favor."

I spoke, wanting to draw her attention back to me. "Everyone got out okay, they're all at the ministry."

She turned her head towards me and smiled softly, squeezing my hand. Her eyes ran over my face before examining my body and then coming back to rest on mine. "That was really impressive." She said quietly. "Did you get yourself examined? That was a really deep cut." She said quietly. My eyes widened in surprise, I'd forgotten I was even hit. I masked the look quickly and shook my head, giving her a disarming smile.

"I'm fine, love, it was you we were all worried about." I said, reaching towards her with my free hand and gently laying it against her cheek. She closed her eyes at the touch for a moment and she took a deep breath through her nose before she opened them again and locked her gaze on mine.

"What happened exactly?" She questioned.

"We're still not sure. All we know for sure is that an explosion just went off at the front of the tent. We're not even sure who it was aimed at."

"Harry." Hermione said with a grimace, turning her head back to him. He was studying her with his piercing eyes, analyzing her.

"You think?" Ron asked softly, his voice worried.

"It wouldn't have been at the front of the tent otherwise. Whoever set it off was late, they were trying for when your bond was being sealed. That was when you were weakest, all of your magic was focused on finalizing the bond, you wouldn't have had any to protect yourself." Harry's eyes widened but he didn't question her, he knew she was right. If anyone would know the details of the bond and the magic involved, it would be Hermione.

"We need to contact the minister about organizing some sort of protection detail fro you." Hermione continued, squeezing my hand tighter as she spoke, her eyes locked on Harry. He sat up straighter and frowned.

"No, I'm not doing that. I'm tired of hiding behind other people, I'm not running anymore. If they want to fight me they can come right on out and do it." He said strongly.

"What about Ginny?"

"She'll be fine. We're moving back to Grimmauld Place, it still has the fideilus over it." He said quickly, looking at Ron and Me. He knew we'd be the ones to harp on her, we were the ones to convince.

"Harry-" Hermione started.

"No, I'm not moving on this. I'm done hiding."

Hermione opened her mouth to retort, but a bright flash of light appeared in the middle of the room, a lynx, and a deep voice poured from it successfully silencing it.

"Harry, Ron, George, we are about to start a meeting at the location of the Phoenix. Your presence is requested." The lynx disappeared, leaving a faint glow where it had been. Harry watched the spot with a small frown before standing and looking at Ron. He stood as well, frowning at Harry. I stayed put.

"George?" Hermione questioned, noticing I didn't relinquish my grip on her hand.

"I'm not leaving, someone needs to stay to make sure you're safe. Fred will take notes for me."

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Harry said, looking at me with his green eyes. It was like he was analyzing me now, trying to read my soul. It was unnerving, but I met his gaze head on.

They both pressed a kiss to Hermione's cheek and then twisted into the air, dissapprating with a loud crack.

It was just Hermione and me now.

I turned back to her slowly, smiling despite myself. She was blushing and biting her lip nervously, avoiding my eyes. "Are you really okay?" I asked softly, studying her face. She was painfully pale and the cut on her forehead stood out darkly against the pallid skin.

"Yes, I'm fine, a little tired, but that's to be expected." She said dismissively. "I'm worried about Harry though."

"You don't have to be, we're going to watch him close. Kingsley thinks it was aimed for him as well."

"I don't know how not to worry for him." She said quietly. I smiled and scooted nearer her, brushing my hand across her forehead and moving her hair out of her face. Her eyes found mine again and I felt my heart flutter slightly in a way it hadn't in a long, long time. I acted on impulse, because that's the only way I know how, and I pressed a kiss to her lips. She pressed against me as well, bringing her arms up to my neck and wrapping them around me tightly, pulling me down towards her. I brought my own arms around her as well and pulled her closer to me, getting out of the chair and running my hand down her back until they came to rest on her waist. She shivered against me and tightened her grip, letting out a low moan when I nibbled on her lip.

My mind managed to catch up with my body and I broke the kiss, pulling my head back and taking in a deep breath before I moved next to her on the bed. She held me tightly and moved to reclaim my lips but I stopped her.

"Shouldn't, you need to rest." I managed, pulling her onto my lap.

"I'm fine, George, I'm not going to break from a simple head wound."

"I'm worried about you, love." I replied, rocking her gently. "I was really worried."

"You didn't have to be." She said quietly, holding my eyes with hers.

"I was though. I like you Hermione, I don't want to see you hurt." Her eyes widened in surprise before she looked at me with a small smile.

"I like you too, George. I don't want you hurt."

I held her tighter and pressed a kiss to her temple, enjoying the way she felt in my arms and smiling without a care. She liked me, even if it was because of some dumb law.

-o-O-o-

It was midnight, and I couldn't sleep. Hermione had been released from the hospital, and I'd escorted her to the Burrow. The others had joined us later, and given us the down low on what had happened. The Order was reforming, and merging with the D. A. all the surviving adult members of it anyway. We were going to have a meeting Monday night to discuss what our plan of action would be.

I was supposed to be at our flat with Fred, but neither of us had left yet. Fred was crashed in our old bedroom, but I was outside, on the roof.

This was my favorite place to go when I was upset or thinking. It was quiet and I could be alone without anyone else finding me. It was sort of like my special spot, only Fred knew about it.

I was out here right now because I needed to think. I was overwhelmed again, and my mind couldn't stop. I was worrying about Fred with everything in me, but I was worrying about Hermione as well now.

The stars were really brilliant tonight lighting the sky and night with their gentle sparkles. They helped to calm me down a little bit. Just a little though, I still wanted to scream.

"George?" The gentle voice startled me out of my revere and I turned towards the nearest window with a slight frown until I caught sight of the bushy curls.

"Hermione? Why are you still up? You should be resting, love."

She smiled wryly and climbed out of the window before crawling over to me stiffly, her eyes locked firmly on my own. "I should ask you that."

"Fair enough." I said with a smile, holding my arm out to her. She took the invitation and scooted into my side when she reached me. I wrapped my arm around her and smiled when she leaned her head against my shoulder.

"This is a nice view." She said quietly, scanning the yard and then the sky. "Do you come out here often?"

"Yeah, it's my favorite spot." I confided, my eyes drifting back up. "It's the best star watching spot."

"They're really pretty tonight." She said, her voice wistful. I nodded my head, talking to fill the heavy silence.

"I've always loved stars, it neat to think that no matter where you are on earth, you can see the stars. You can even see the same stars if you wait long enough. It was extremely comforting during the war to think that no matter what was happening, my family was looking up at the same night sky, probably thinking of me when I was thinking of them. It made me feel like no matter where I was they were with me somehow."

She watched me as I spoke, her brown eyes reflecting the million of stars back at me. "I've always felt like they personified magic." She mused, looking back up at them. "When I was little I thought they were made to light up the night so it wouldn't be so scary, so that darkness could never fully take over. Now it helps to remind me of what Dumbledore said. Happiness can be found at the darkest of times if you only remember to turn on the light." She said, glancing at me before explaining. "All I had to do during the Horcrux hunt was look up at night to remember why it was worth it. If something as magical and beautiful as the stars could exist no matter how bad things got, then I could keep on fighting for a little longer." I stared at her with wide eyes, completely spell bound by her words and my own realization.

It was funny, the reason I got a long so well with Hermione Granger just hit me over the head like a sledge hammer, and I couldn't have been more shocked if Percy had come out wearing nothing more than a tea cozy dancing across the yard with the word 'prefect' painted across his forehead.  
>She saw me as my own person, not a half, not a prankster. She saw me as George Weasley, an intelligent individual who did have a unique personality, thank you very much.<p>

She trusted me enough to know me, and she looked past what other people wrote off as a troublemaker.

I realized with a start that I did the same thing with her as well- looked past the bookworm stereotype to the person within.

I was falling for her.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I hope you all like this chapter :D I based the idea off of the first date my husband and I had. Actually, quite a bit of this story is based off our love story. (Outside of the whole forced to marry in five weeks things. The we like each other but don't want to admit it and the dates are though :D )_

_On a side note, today is my birthday, so make it a great one by leaving a review! It's not hard, just a click of a button, and a little typing, the affect is intense though. It makes me elated, and gives me brilliant ideas for the story._


	12. Chapter 12

_A singer in a smoky room, smell of wine and cheap perfume. For a smile they can share the night, it goes on and on and on.-Journey (Don't stop believin' best song ever!)_

"Do you realize how late it is?" I jumped at Fred's voice and sat down on my bed, forcing my now racing heart to slow down.

"Yes, Freddie, I do realize how late it is. I simply don't care. Why aren't you in bed?" I questioned, pulling my shoes off and my robe after them. He sat up on his bed and crossed his arms, looking offended.

"I am in bed, Brother O' Mine. Didn't you notice?"

"Why aren't you asleep then?"

"Because my twin wasn't here. Where have you been? The roof?"

"Yep." I said, pulling the covers back and sliding under them.

"It's after two." He said after a moment. I sighed and rolled over so I was facing him.

"You're not going to let this go?" It was really more of a statement than a question but he answered 'yes' anyway. "Fine," I sighed, "I was out with Hermione."

Fred sat up at that, looking as excited a two year old in Honeydukes. "Really?"

"Yes, really. She came out around midnight and we just talked."

"For two hours." He quickly pointed out, grinning wider.

"Yes, for two hours."

"You probably snogged as well." He said, his voice gleeful.

"Why does that even matter?" I'd only given her a good night kiss, granted, it had lasted for over fifteen minutes…

"Because it does." He insisted, his eyes sparkling.

"Godric, you're reminding me of Ginny."

"Oi!" He said with a pout, "that wasn't very nice. I'm excited for my twin, that's allowed, isn't it?" I smiled despite myself, his infectious glee, which even his fake pout wasn't diminishing, was infectious. Plus, I just felt happy. It had been a dung of a day and some how the talk made it seem like it had been golden.

Was that weird?

"What are you going to about it?"

"About what?" I asked, coming back to the room. Fred was looking at me expectantly now.

"The fact that you really like out little prefect."

"What I've been doing, hang out with her." I said simply. He frowned at that, looking disappointed.

"Troll, George, that's the mark I'm giving you."

"Harsh." I mumbled, rolling onto my back.

"You need to figure out a way to woo her!" He exclaimed, positively maddening in his excitement. I couldn't help but smile though, he was always like this when I liked a bird.

"What would you suggest?" I asked, looking at our ceiling.

"Books?"

"Bribe her into liking me?"

"No, show her you can be sensitive. Take her out on a real date, just the two of you." My eyes widened in surprise as I realized he was right, I'd only taken her skating alone, and I hadn't considered that a date. We were getting married and we'd only been alone a handful of times. I needed to solve that, a real date would be perfect. I could start after Lee's wedding in eight hours.

Godric's ghost, I'd forgotten about the wedding. My second best mate was marrying his girl in a few hours, I needed to get some sleep.

"Sounds like a plan, Gred." I said, smiling despite myself.

I was going to win Hermione's heart.

-o-O-o-

Lee is now, officially and forever, hitched.

We promised Alicia that we wouldn't pull any pranks during the wedding, it was all we could afford to give as a gift, so we were now both sitting at the reception, which was prank free, getting ready to toast our best mate. Hermione was sitting next to me, looking breath taking in a dark purple dress that accentuated her curves wonderfully. She was part of Alicia's wedding party, but was allowed to sit next to me. I gave her hand a quick squeeze and turned towards my best mate.

I glanced at Fred who was grinning goofily and he nodded his head. We grabbed our wine glasses (I can't stand champagne) and stood up, holding them aloft.

"Everyone-" Fred started, smiling excitedly

"- please raise your glasses and join us in toasting Alicia and Lee." They did and I smiled, unable to hide my excitement as Fred picked up.

"As we begin this wedding speech one of the first thoughts that come to our mind is... if we're the best men... then why is Alicia getting married to Lee?" Laughter broke out and I picked up the speech.

"I guess because today, we're just an average man and Lee is the best man, but don't get used to it, mate." I paused a second as more people laughed before continuing. "In our extensive research to find out how to deliver a great best men speech,"

"Which is impossible because only you would have two best men-" Fred cut in, winking at Lee who grinned all the wider.

"-We learned that we are expected to sing the praises of the groom and tell you what a wonderful guy Lee is-" I continued, letting Fred pick back up the narrative.

" Unfortunately, neither of us are any good at singing, and we can't lie worth a flip-" Lee let out a laugh at that, shaking his head at us in amusement.

"Lee... Alicia is a wonderful, beautiful, kind, good hearted person, that loves to laugh and deserves a great husband. Thank goodness you snatched her up before she found one.-" I smiled at my words, grinning even wider when Alicia let out a really loud laugh.

"We also learned that we're supposed to share a funny story-"

"As if we would have any-" I cut in with an exaggerated wink.

"But we can't tell any without getting us in trouble.-"

"We will admit that we've known the nutter since our first day on the Hogwarts express when he ran into our train compartment in an attempt to hide from the prefect, which just happened to be our older brother-" I started, remembering the day vividly.

"We hid him in our luggage, and we've been best mates since-"

"After all, you put a tarantula down Charlie's pants, how couldn't we be?" I asked, laughing despite myself.

"All kidding aside – we're honored to be here today... we love you both and wish you a very happy marriage full of laughter and love." Fred said, holding his glass aloft.

"Cheers!" We both said together. I took a long drink of my wine before sitting back down, grinning like a nutter at Lee. Hermione took my hand in her own, smiling happily.

"Funny innit?" Fred mused quietly as someone in Alicia's family began a toast.

"Huh?"

"We are all getting married, forced to by a stupid law, but they haven't been able to break our spirits with it. We're still happy, we're still laughing."

I turned back to where Lee and Alicia were sitting, holding hands and laughing at whatever the toaster was saying. Fred was right, they'd forced us to marry, but it hadn't really changed anything. Just given us a permanent partner to our mischief.

I stole a look at Hermione discreetly and studied her. She'd be a brilliant prankster if she wanted to be. She'd helped immensely in restocking Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, and she'd given me quite a few laughs already. She was hot, and sweet, and honestly would make a brilliant wife. I never would have realized that she was incredible if it hadn't been for the law either…

Maybe it hadn't been such a bad thing.

-o-O-o-

Tonight's date was going to be epic, and of course, cheap. I hated that fact, but hey, a limited budget did not mean limited fun. I was going to make the most of what I had-and the fact that I was extremely adapt at charms.

"Hermione!" I called into the Burrow when I arrived. I didn't hear any response right away so I headed towards the kitchen. Mum was sitting at it with a big grin, her eyes dreamy as she looked out the window.

"Mum?" I questioned, grabbing a chair out and sitting down on it. She turned towards me, a faint smile on her face.

"Hmm?"

"Hermione ready yet?" I asked, smiling at the still vacant expression on her face.

"No, she'll be a few more minutes." She said, she frowned momentarily before grinning again and reaching into her robe pocket.

"Are you alright with marrying her, George?" My eyebrow raised at the unexpected question. I stared at her for a long moment before I gave my head a small nod.

"Yeah, I think I really am. I don't love her, yet, but I think I will in time. It's not what I expected, but it could have been a lot worse, really."

"Have you given her a ring yet?"

My eyes widened in surprise and I shook my head no. It was Sunday night, in a little less than two weeks I would be marrying her, I needed to get one for her. Just because we were… complicated, didn't mean that I couldn't give her as close to a real engagement as possible.

She pulled a small box out of her pocket and stroked the top of it lovingly, a far away look in her eye.

"You could use this one, if you want." I raised an eyebrow and picked the box up. Inside was a gold ring made of two strands that wove around each other, forming an infinity symbol (an 8 lying on its side that means forever in math and magic) it had small, dark emeralds and rubies around a larger, pale sapphire in the center. The darkness of the emeralds and rubies made the sapphire appear to glow.

"It's really pretty." I said quietly, studying it closely. I didn't know much about the magic of gems, but I knew that Sapphire's were Hermione's birthstone, which would lend it extra power for her.

"Rubies represent friendship and love, and grace the wearer with vitality," Mum started, looking at the ring before giving me a loving smile, "and Emeralds symbolize hope and love. It grants wisdom and helps to tranquilize trouble minds. I thought it would fit Hermione and you perfectly."

"Thanks," I said, my voice growing choked, "I really don't know what to say."

"Just knowing I could help is enough. It's my grandmothers ring." My eyes widened in surprise and I stood up, stepping around the table to give her a hug. I really couldn't tell her what that meant to me, so I was settling for showing her instead.

"George?" I heard Hermione's voice from the stairs and I stepped back, stowing the ring away in my pocket. Mum wiped her eyes as I stepped towards Hermione with a grin.

"Ready, love?" I asked, looking her over. She was wearing some muggle jeans and a form fitting t-shirt with the logo for sugar quills on it. Her hair was pulled back in a plait and a few of her rebellious curls had broken free and were framing her face. "You look amazing." I added, coming to a stop beside her with a goofy grin. She smiled unsurely at me, glancing at mum with concerned eyes.

"Yeah," she said after a moment, "I'm ready."

"Brilliant." I offered her my arm and she took it with a smile. I turned towards mum, smiling myself. "Thanks for earlier mum, I'll see you tomorrow for dinner, right?"

"Right, George." She said with a watery smile. I gave her one last smile and then disapparated with a twist, reappearing at Fred's and my flat. Hermione looked around with a smile, taking in the living room.

"Okay, we're not actually going to be hanging out down here." I said quickly, crossing the room and grabbing a basket off the counter. "However, I needed to grab something before I take you to our actual destination for the night." I stepped back to her and looped my arm through hers before heading towards a door at the far end of the living room.

"Where does this go?" Hermione asked curiously when I opened it. I grinned and shook my head. She'd find out in just a minute.

We climbed up the stairs it revealed and then stopped in front of another door at the top of them. I smiled at her mischievously and she raised an eyebrow, looking at the door warily. I threw it open and she let out a little gasp as she saw what it hid. We were on the roof of WWW, and I had enchanted it to look like a garden. I had set out a little picnic in the middle of it, and I led her to the spot, grinning happily when she let out a disbelieving breath.

"This is incredible, George, it's beautiful." She looked around eagerly as I lowered myself down onto the blanket and she sat next to me, examining a flower next to the blanket.

"Are these transfigured?" I nodded my head, hoping the flowers stood up to her scrutiny. "It's brilliant, that must have been some very difficult magic."

"It was worth it. I wanted to take you out on a real date."

"This is perfect." She hummed happily, looking at the garden with obvious delight. I smiled as well and opened up the basket, pulling the bread, cheese, and wine I had brought out. It was cheap wine, but it was good. That's all that really mattered, right? Eventually I'd have the money to actually be able to buy her something and take her to nice places like she deserved.

We ate casually, using our hands instead of plates, and talking the entire time. I had her laughing pretty quickly, and I was on cloud nine. I loved her laugh and I really enjoyed talking to her. I actually found myself regretting not getting to really now her sooner, it was easy to see why she'd had Ron spell bound for so much of our school life, and why Victor Krum had gone far out of his way to date her.

Those thoughts made my stomach turn uneasily, but I pushed them down, focusing on her instead. She was leaning into my side, her head thrown back as she laughed at something I'd just said, I couldn't really remember what, but she'd liked it. Her eyes were bright in the night sky, so I decided now was as good a time as any.

I reached into my robe pocket and pulled out the box, shifting around so that Hermione was sitting on her own. Her laughter died away and she looked at me with an upraised eyebrow, looking nervous.

"Hermione," I started, trying to figure out how to go about this. I really like her and didn't want to make her upset, but I wasn't about to not give her a ring. "I've got something for you, but I'm not really sure how you're going to take it. I don't mean this to be insulting at all, I really just want to let you know that I'm glad it was you I got paired with, even if it complicated, and I want you to have this." I opened the box, blushing slightly at how bad my speech was as I showed her the little ring. Her eyes widened in complete surprise as she looked at the sparkling gems. Her mouth formed a little 'O' and she leaned forward, a grin taking over lips.

"It's beautiful, George. I'm not the least bit insulted." She blushed brilliantly and lowered her eyes, fidgeting with her shirt. "I'm glad we're matched as well-and not because I would have had to marry Cra-Crabbe either." She glanced up at me before lowering her eyes again. I was grinning like a nutter and slipped the ring onto her finger, explaining about it as I did so.

"This is my great granmum's ring. The rubies symbolize friendship and love, and emeralds symbolize hope and love." I paused, brushing the back of her hand before looking at her eyes which were sparkling in the dark. "I think it fits us pretty perfectly."

"Friendship, hope, and love." She whispered, glancing at the ring before looking back at me. "Pretty perfect." I smiled even wider and leaned towards her, pressing a kiss to her lips which she eagerly repaid.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Wow, just wow! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter, all my readers came out of the wood work! I never realized how many people were reading this story. I really can't thank you enough for all your reviews and all your well wishes._

_I am really having fun with this story, I hope you all are as well. Anything you would like to see in the next chapters (aside from our asaliant.)_

_Thanks, _

_Wizards Pupil_


	13. Chapter 13

_Do what you want but your never gonna break me, sticks and stones are never going to shake me- Pocket full of Sunshine._

"Wake up, Georgie!" A chipper voice called. I moaned into my pillow before sitting up. It was Wednesday, which meant we were reopening Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes today. We had a lot of work to do.

Fred was sitting at the end of my bed with a big grin on his face, the same one I remembered from our first opening so many years ago.

"Merlin's Beard!" I exclaimed, climbing out of my bed and pulling my robe on as Fred headed for the door. "It's Wednesday!"

"I know!" He said back to me, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "We open in an hour and a half."

"I can't eat, I'm going to go check on the store." I told him, stepping past our breakfast table and towards the shop.

"Alright, I'll be down in a few minutes." Fred called. I shut the door behind me and headed down the stairs that lead to the workroom. I checked over it really quickly and then entered the front of the shop, grinning like a nutter as I looked around at it.

Something wasn't right.

My grin dropped as I looked around the shop. I couldn't place it, but something wasn't right. The feel of the store was off, it was like something evil was here. I'd only felt like this in a few places, Grimmauld (good reason too, it was a Horcrux, can't really get more evil than that) St. Ottery Catchpole when we were fleeing the Burrow (lot of Dementors, and I do mean a _lot_) and during the battle of Hogwarts (Godric only knows what evil things we fought there).

I drew my wand out of my pocket and stepped forward, my eyes scanning the shelves and floor for any sign of what could be causing my sense of discomfort. I walked a few paces, and then swept the area with my wand for any sign of danger, finding nothing, I continued another meter, and then swept that area. I made it near the front of the shop in that manner when I heard a faint ticking noise.

For anyone who is unaware of the fact, or has simply forgotten, I am missing a good chunk of my right ear. It doesn't really bother me, and I'm quite dashing enough without it, but it does affect my hearing some. It takes me longer to hear things out of it, and I miss really quiet noises unless I turn my head. So, hearing a faint noise meant that it was probably fairly loud, and scared me because that meant I had missed it earlier and further back.

I recognized it after a moment, and that recognition was enough to turn my stomach and make me moan quietly. It was the same noise I had heard right before the wall Fred was standing in front of had blown up on him. My senses all froze and I found myself stuck in one spot, un able to move past the fear that had risen up in me. I wasn't scared for myself, I've been in a fair number of explosions, I was scared for Fred. All the pain and fear and memories from that terrible night had come flashing back, and I was rendered dumb in the light of them.

The ticking grew minutely louder and panic welled up in my chest. I took a deep breath and finally found it within myself to run away from it, heading for the stairs. I wasn't going to reach them in time to get myself to safety, but I could get Fred out of here. I shot shielding charms and spells at the door to the workroom as I began to yell at the top of my lungs.

"FRED, GET OUT OF THE FLAT! APPARATE TO THE BURROW IMMEDI-" I reached the door to the work room and put one final charm on it, praying to Merlin, Godric, God, and anyone else that it would protect our supplies and Fred as an explosion went off at the front of the shop, blasting me into the wall with the force of it. My head connected with the door and I lost all conscious thought as I felt a terrible heat against my back. My last thoughts were of Fred, and then I knew no more.

-o-O-o-

"How the hell should I know what happened? I was upstairs and I heard him yelling for me to apparate away."

"Will he be alright?"

"Of course, how couldn't he be?"

"I wish I knew who had done it."

"He's waking!"

All the voices swirling around the room came to an abrupt stop as I became aware of warmth, light, and soft touches. I blinked my eyes open, realizing I couldn't feel any of my limbs. Six red, a raven, and brown haired head were leaning above me, all trying to look at my face. I blinked again and opened my mouth to speak, trying to figure just why it was that my eyelids felt like they were made of lead and my throat felt like someone had coated it with sandpaper.

"Happened?" I questioned, my voice coming out in a hoarse croak that made me wince. I sounded terrible.

"You were hit by an explosion, don't you remember?"

I blinked again and everyone finally came into focus. Mum was talking to me right now and Fred had a firm grip on my arm, looking like he was the one who had been blown up. He didn't have any obvious injuries but he was painfully pale. A rush of relief filled me when I realized he hadn't been hurt and I closed my eyes, taking a calming breath as all my memories came flooding back.

"Why can't I feel my arms or legs?"

"The healer gave you a numbing potion while your skin is healing." A soft, melodic voice answered. Hermione's head appeared in my field of vision and I found my mood lightening slightly. "They didn't want you to be in any extra pain from it."

"Did you see who set the explosion off?" Harry asked, appearing beside Hermione. I took a breath and shook my head, which caused my vision to swim and my stomach to turn. Urgh.

"No, I recognized the explosion though." I said quietly, it was getting easier to talk. "It was the same one that caused the wall to…" My voice trailed off as I felt my eyes burn from holding back tears. I couldn't say it again, I couldn't get it out of my mind. It was like some sick rerun was on tv and I couldn't find the remote to change the channel. I kept seeing that wall blow up and fall on Fred over, and over, and over again.

"Rockwood?" Fred questioned quietly, rubbing my arm in what would have been a comforting manner if I'd have been able to feel it at all.

"I don't know." Rockwood was the $#% (there is not a high enough rating for the language I would like to use to describe that wizard) that had caused the wall to fall on my twin. We'd lost track of him during the chaos, and we hadn't gotten to return the favor. His body hadn't been among the deceased, so we didn't know what had happened to him. If he was the one who had set the explosions off, well, I'd be happy to repay the favor now.

"Are you feeling alright?" Hermione questioned, brushing her hand across my face in a surprisingly gentle move.

"Aside from not being able to feel my limbs, I'm okay." I answered quickly, finding her eyes with mine. She studied my face for a moment, trying to weigh the truth of my words.

"The healer said that once your arms and legs have healed that you'll be released if you feel well enough." Hermione explained, checking my forehead for a temperature. Mum was watching her with a small smile that made me want to blush. I didn't, but I had to repress the urge. Apparently satisfied with what she did or didn't feel she stepped back and smiled. I knew she was probably only curious because she was wanting to become a healer, but it was nicer to pretend that she was really worried about me. I know I had been extremely worried about her when she'd been attacked. More than I honestly wanted to admit.

"How's the shop?" I asked for a moment, wrenching my eyes away from Hermione's and looking at Fred instead. His eyes darkened and a fierce frown crossed his face.

"Back at square one. The front has collapsed and the inside's been pretty mangled. The workroom and flat were fine though-whatever you cast worked well." He tightened his grip on my arm and I was thrilled to find I could feel a slight pressure, before he continued. "It took me forever to get through that door to you."

"That was the general purpose of it." I said before turning to Bill.

"Will our insurance cover it?" His eyes widened in surprise and he nodded his head.

"Yeah, it'll cover the cost of the damages. You can pay for the help or do it yourself and they'll give you an estimation of what it'll cost." Mum looked annoyed that we were talking about this here and now, but I didn't really care. That shop was Fred's and my well being and our dream, I wasn't going to let some dark wizard ruin it for us.

"You can talk more about that later." Mum said disapprovingly. "Right now you need to get some rest, George." I frowned and gave a scowl. I did not want to rest. I wanted to go find the jerk that had blown my store up and blow him up.

"Mum's right." Fred said, patting my arm. "We can figure out what to do with the store tomorrow."

Mum leaned down and pressed a kiss to my forehead before straightening up and heading for the door. Dad patted my shoulder before following her out, Ron, Bill, Charlie, Ginny and Harry following them out.

"You both staying?" I asked, smiling at Hermione and Fred hopefully. They both nodded their heads and I felt my smile growing ridiculously large as they summoned chairs towards me and sat down.

Hermione took hold of my hand and I noted with growing happiness that I could feel her brushing her thumb against the back of it. Fred was fiddling with my bed cover, a worried look on his face.

"Hey," I said quietly, grabbing his arm and catching his eyes, "I'm alright. We can rebuild WWW starting tomorrow."

"You think I care about the store?" He asked, firing up angrily and surprising me so much that I let go of his arm. "You almost died, George! That's all I care about, I don't give a damn about the store! It could have blown completely up and just left us with a pile of rubble and I wouldn't give a flying bludger worth!" I looked at him in shock, feeling hurt. I hadn't done anything to earn being yelled at. That store was our well being. Without it we didn't have a future. We couldn't get a normal job because we'd dropped out of Hogwarts, no one at the ministry would hire us. I couldn't pass an Auror test because of my missing ear, and he couldn't because he couldn't use magic for long without tiring out. (an after affect of almost having died, I have no idea why.) We had no other career options.

It wasn't just us anymore either, I had to provide for Hermione and he had to provide for Angelina. We'd have to have kids soon and that would be more mouths to feed. We needed a steady income, and we needed one soon.

Fred must have realized he hurt me because he immediately reached for me, but I was having none of it. I rolled over on my side, facing Hermione now, and closed my eyes, fighting tears that had suddenly risen up in me.

I wanted to protect Fred, I wanted to give him everything he needed, I wanted to provide for Hermione, give her everything she deserved. I was dead broke though and I didn't have any hope of making any of that happen if this store was destroyed. We had no money left over from the loan, so the amount the insurance provided had to get us back in business. He didn't understand that. He was terrible with numbers and seemed to be refusing to acknowledge just how bad things had gotten.

"Georgie," Fred started, trying to grab my shoulder, "I didn't-"

"George." Hermione said sternly, cutting Fred short. I kept my eyes closed but tensed at her tone. "Stop acting like a child. We realize how much that store means to you, but it can be rebuilt." She had her hand on my face and that caused me to open my eyes in surprise. She locked her eyes with mine and held my gaze, shocking me with the depth of emotion in them. "You however, cannot be. We almost lost you today, so it'll take us a little while to get past that."

I felt Fred tighten his grip on my arm and I relaxed a little, feeling guilty now. "We can worry about the shop tomorrow, Georgie." Fred said, rubbing my back in small circles like he used to when I'd have a nightmare. "Right now, just give us a few minutes to focus on the fact that you are okay."

I relaxed into his gentle embrace, taking comfort in the arms of my twin and the gentle smile of Hermione.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thanks again for ther reviews, and keep them coming! __I am really having fun with this story, I hope you all are as well. Anything you would like to see in the next chapters? (aside from our asaliant.)_

_Thanks for letting me know what you think, _

_Wizards Pupil_


	14. Chapter 14

_I could use a dream or a genie or a wish to go back to a time much simpler than this.. Somebody take me back to the days before this was a job, before I got paid before it ever mattered what I had in my bank.-B.o.B. 'Airplanes'_

"Where are we putting the fireworks-AGH!" I looked up from the shelf I was trying to right with an amused grin as the box of fireworks in question went off in Ron's hands. A loud laugh echoed from the other end of the shop as Fred shot a spell at the box, stopping the other fireworks from going off.

"Honestly, Ronald," Hermione said, rolling her eyes at her second best mate in a age old way that made me want to laugh, "Molly, Ginny, Alicia, and I are separating the items. You're simply to bring the salvageable items to us."

"Oh." Ron said, his ears flushing as he made his way over to the witches. Hermione took the object, shaking her head in amusement as Ron went back to the rubble he'd been sifting through.

It was actually amazing I hadn't been more injured, looking at the mess the explosion had left behind. I could understand now just why it was that Hermione and Fred had been so scared about me.

I should be sad, I'd been devastated yesterday, but I wasn't. I straightened up from where I had been trying to lift a broken crate of canary crèmes and looked around the shop, smiling at what I saw. Everyone was here to help us, all of my siblings, mum, dad, Hermione, Harry, Fleur, Lee, Oliver, Alicia, even Luna had shown up to help us repair the damage. They were all taking time off their own jobs and commitments to help Fred and me rebuild our dream. That's where I'd gone wrong earlier. I'd tried to do it all by myself, I'd barely let Fred even help. I'd forgotten I wasn't alone.

My eyes came to rest on something in a pile of rubble in front of it. It was something metallic that was catching the light from the sun. I stepped towards it and freed it from the rubble, grinning when I saw what it was. A simple plaque, one that I'd obtained during Umbridge's reign of terror.

BY ORDER OF THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC

ALL WEASLEY PRODUCTS ARE HENCEFORTH

BANNED FROM THE GROUNDS

The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number one hundred and eleven.

Signed: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic

The plaque had been badly burned and was falling apart in my hands. My smile faded to a frown as I re-read it. Life had been so much simpler back then. All that had mattered to me was making people laugh and making sure that Umbridge didn't get away with her madness. Pranks had been more important to me than galleons. I realized now that I'd lost sight of why we'd built this store to begin with. I'd lost sight of the humor, the love, the simple joy a prank brought me. I wanted to get back to that, I wanted to go back to the way it used to be. Back before this was a job, back when all that mattered was making people laugh.

Before what mattered was how much I had, when all that mattered was Fred, when all that mattered was that we were together and alive, and everything was so perfect. If growing up meant losing that joy, that peace, then why the hell had I let myself grow up?

How weird is it that it took that dream literally blowing up in my face for me to realize that? I finally realized why that was written on Dumbledore's tomb stone. Where your treasure is there will your heart be also. My treasure had switched over the years, and it was just now finding its way back to where it belonged.

We'd make it because we had each other, and that was all I really needed. Everything would work out one way or another.

"George!" Lee called from the other corner of the shop. I looked up from the plaque to see what he needed and grinned when I saw him trying to lift a shelf. I dropped the plaque to the ground and jogged over to him, helping him lift the shelf up.

"Thanks, mate." Lee said, wiping his brow with his robe sleeve. "I'd have gotten Fred, but he's rubbish at that."

"Oi!" Fred said from behind us indignantly. "I heard that! I am not rubbish, I could have lifted it by myself." I grinned and stepped up next to him, placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Sure," I said in a tone one would use when they were speaking to a small child, "We all know you could, Freddie." He scowled at me, frowning even more when Charlie laughed from behind us.

"You're taking the mickey on me." He accused, poking a finger into my chest.

"Quite the contrary, actually." Percy said, stepping towards us with his broom. He had dust on his nose and his normally perfect robes were mussed and his glasses were crooked. I'd never seen him look so unkempt. "We all know you're perfectly capable of lifting these heavy shelves." He deadpanned, causing a faint grin to lift Fred's lips. Percy rarely joked, but Fred was the first to laugh at whatever he joked about. The two of them had a weird connection since the battle. Not a magical connection or anything, they were just closer than before.

"Well, at least I look presentable." Fred intoned, tweaking his robes. He was nowhere near presentable. He was covered in soot, crèmes, and his robes were ripped from where they had gotten snagged on part of the window earlier.

"I'm starving, mate." Bill said, coming up to our little group. "What are we doing for lunch?"

"Nothing, you didn't actually think we'd feed you?" I stated, keeping my face surprised.

Percy shook his head before turning to Bill. "We're going to the Burrow in about ten minutes for lunch." He glanced at mum with a fond smiled before pushing his glasses back up his nose. "You know how much she loves feeding the entire family."

"Brilliant, I could use some home cooking." Charlie declared, tossing a bit of wall into our garbage pile.

"Oi!" Ron called from the other end of the shop, we turned towards him with an upraised eyebrow. "Get back to work!" He exclaimed, ducking a moment later as we tossed a box of puking pastilles at him.

We were going to be just fine.

-o-O-o-

"George, Hermione's upstairs. I'm going to Diagon Alley to get some supplies, but I'll be back in a little bit." Mum called from the kitchen as I finished straightening the sitting room. She'd been kind enough to let us use the space to re-concoct some of our products while we repaired the shop. I called back that I heard her and then stepped into the kitchen in time to see the green fire that marked the Floo network fade away. I fixed myself a glass of pumpkin juice and sat down at the kitchen table for a minute.

I was bored.

Hermione was here though, so I had no reason to be bored. I grinned at the thought and pushed away from the table, leaving my pumpkin juice behind as I climbed the steps two at a time.

I checked her room first, grinning excitedly as I looked around for her. She wasn't in it so I went towards Ginny's room, maybe she was looking for something in it.

"Help, I need somebody, Help!" Five words echoed from the door across the hall and it set my heart to racing. That was Hermione's voice, she was calling for help!

Now, all of you muggles are probably realizing what actually just happened, but if you didn't well, you're about to be surprised with me.

I charged across the hall and grabbed the door knob, jiggling it like crazy in an attempt to open it. It was locked tight, and the fact that it was the loo did not even cross my mind. Nor did I notice the fact that the shower was on full blast at the other side of it. My heart was pounding in my chest and panic was overtaking me. My only thoughts were of getting to Hermione and removing her from harms way.

"_Alhomora_!" I thought at the door, unlocking it before I threw it open and charged into the room.

Hermione was standing with her back to me in the shower, her head thrown back as she let the water spray across her. Her long, curly hair, was clinging to her back as she raised her shapely arms, playing with the spray of the water. Her eyes were closed and her lips open as she sang at the top of her lungs.

I stood in the door way completely frozen, my mouth open in shock and my wand drawn as I stared at her.

She realized the door had been open and spun around, her hands rising to cover her bare chest as she let out a scream. I spluttered and stepped back, my eyes rising to the ceiling as I realized she'd been singing some song, not calling for help at all.

"Sorry!" I yelped before stepping out of the room and shutting the door. I stood still for a minute before turning around and slumping against the door, completely winded by what had just happened. Hermione was going to kill me, she'd never believe it had been an accident.

Merlin's beard, she was hot thought! How had I never seen that figure before? How did she keep that body hidden?

I was no longer the least bit bored, but I now had other problems. My mind was going in overdrive, taking the image of Hermione's bare, and wet body, and placing the two of us in compromising situations everywhere. I was growing hot leaning against the door and extremely uncomfortable. I barely heard the water cut off, and that brought me back to my senses. I pushed away from the door and raced down the steps, not stopping until I was back at the kitchen table.

I moaned and slumped against the table, burying my head in my arms as I tried to calm my over excited body down.

"George?" Only Hermione's voice could have made me look up. I did so, and frowned when she glared at me.

"What just happened?" she questioned, sitting beside me. I wanted to avoid her eyes in embarrassment, but I forced myself to look at her eyes.

"I was coming up to see you when I heard you call for help." I explained, my voice dropping. Her eyes widened in surprise, and she blushed.

"Oh…"

"I swear to god I didn't realize you were singing. I lost it, I just threw the door open and ran in."

She blushed even brighter and dropped our shared gaze, looking at my pumpkin juice. "Alright."

"Seriously?" I asked before I could stop myself. She looked at me with a bit of a darker blush. "You're not going to hex me?"

"George," She started, fidgeting with the table, "we're going to be married in pretty much a week. You'll have to see me na-naked eventually."

My eyes widened in surprise at that.

"We probably actually need to start discussing that bit." She mumbled.

"Yeah," I replied, standing up and reaching for her hand. "But not here," I added when she grabbed my hand, "Outside. Mum could be back at any moment and I really don't fancy having that conversation anywhere near her." Hermione nodded her head and stepped around the table, not quite meeting my eyes. I lead her outside and towards my favorite tree at the outskirts of the Burrow's garden.

We sat down at the base of it, side by side. I had my arm around her and she was leaning into me slightly, her hand resting on my leg.

"So, what questions do you have?" I finally asked, breaking the heavy silence.

"Well, I think we should ask the obvious question first." She said, looking at something on the edge of the garden.

"Yes?" I said, waiting for her to ask the questions.

"Have you ever had sex before?" She asked, her voice painfully shy and scared. I sighed and felt my chest tighten in guilt. This was going to hurt her, and I never wanted to hurt her.

"Yes."

* * *

><p><em>AN: The song Hermione was singing was 'Help' by the Beatles. That actually happened to me, it's how my husband and I first met :) We were on a mission trip in Mexico with our youth groups, and I was taking a shower. He'd never heard that song before-or anything from the Beatles, (I've since fixed that.) and thought I was in trouble. I was mortified at the time, but it's really funny now._

_Long story short, we became friends and kept in touch after the trip. We went to the same college and ended up getting married. :) He now says 'Help' is his favorite song. _


	15. Chapter 15

_It's better to say too much, than never to say what you need to say- Say_

"Yes." She stiffened in my hold and I felt my stomach turn even more.

"How many?" She questioned, her voice small.

"One witch, twice." I answered. "It was Katie during my seventh year. I found out immediately after words that she was cheating on me with a Ravenclaw in her year." My voice grew bitter as I spoke despite my efforts. That was not a happy conversation, not something I enjoyed talking about for obvious reasons.

"Oh," She said, her voice pained. I tightened my grip on her and felt all the pain from earlier when it had been happening return. I'd never been angrier with myself than when I'd found that out. I had picked a ring out for her and everything, I'd really thought she was the one. I wish I'd never dated her now, I would have rather saved myself for Hermione. I didn't want her to be hurt because of me, I didn't want to be the one making her cry.

"Any other questions you have? You can ask anything." I said, trying to keep my voice from betraying my pain.

"No." She said quickly.

"It's okay if you're angry or jea-" I started trying to fill the silence.

"I'm not." She snapped. I tensed at the anger in her voice and felt my stomach drop.

"Okay." My voice was sad despite my efforts to make it otherwise.

"I mean, I don't like to think of you… with someone else, but, you can't change it, and I'm sure that you would." She said softly, bringing her hand back to rest on my knee. "I'm sorry she betrayed you in that manner." My chest tightened and I felt even worse, like I had betrayed her.

"Have you ever had sex?"

"No, I've come close, but I never crossed that line." She said, leaning against me. I let out a breath, feeling oddly relieved. I hated the idea of her being with someone else, it made me feel ill just thinking about it.

"What's will it be like?" She asked quietly, her voice timid and scared. I tightened my grip on her and ran my hand up her arm till it was resting on her shoulder.

"Probably a bit clumsy at first." I said slowly, trying not to frighten her.

"Clumsy?" She asked, her voice worried.

"Yeah, a little. It'll be brilliant once we get started though, judging by how intense our kisses are."

"You think?" She asked, her voice shaky. I nodded my head and realized she couldn't see the motion.

"Yeah." We grew quiet again, looking out at the garden, contemplating what was going to have to happen.

"How are we going to do this?" She asked after a moment. "I'm not ready." Her voice broke and I grabbed her tighter, turning her around in my arms so that she was sitting on my lap and had her head pressed against my chest. She had tears in her eyes and I could feel them wetting my shirt.

"Shh, don't worry, love. We'll cross that line when we get to it." I told her, stroking her hair and rocking her. I was nervous about it as well, but I was also excited.

I'm a guy, I'm just that way, all you birds will have to excuse me.

Hermione was clearly distraught though, and I could understand why. She wanted to fall in love and marry the guy of her dreams. She'd even been saving herself for him. She got me instead, a goofy prankster that she'd gotten forced with who'd already given himself up. We had no love story, we had a story sure, but I wasn't sure what genre it fell under.

"I'm fine with waiting as long as you need. We can find ways to work around the Ministries detections." I told her, rubbing her back in what I hoped was a comforting manner.

"Thank you." She barely whispered, her voice still teary. "I know I've made this difficult, and probably awkward for you but-"

"No, don't even go there. You have behaved brilliantly, you haven't made it awkward at all."

"Liar." She said, her voice lighter. I snorted and shook my head.

"I think we've done swimmingly well considering all that has gone on." I answered, smiling now.

"Yeah, we have, haven't we?" She said, pulling back slightly.

"Yeah, we've found out about each other, we've had heart felt talks, I've made you laugh, you've made me read. We've had fun."

"We have had fun, and asked some good questions, Fred would be proud."

"I've got another one though," I said with a smile, looking at her and brushing my hand across her cheek, "where did you get that tattoo on your hip?"

She blushed a brilliant red and let out a quiet laugh. "Saw that, did you?"

"Yes." I answered, grinning happily. "Where did you get it and why?"

She smiled shyly and lowered her eyes, her hand coming up to rest on the spot where it was. "It was right after the final battle. Harry, Ron, and I all got one." She grinned more happily and looked at me now, biting her lip in happiness at the memory. "We'd had entirely too much Firewhiskey and wanted to do something to mark the occasion and our friendship."

"What's it say? I recognized that it was latin, but I didn't know the meaning."

"Semper Amicus- Forever friends. It also has three interlocking rings. The idea was that you could never untangle them, or if you tried to pick one up the others would follow, and if you cut one the others would fall apart. We thought it symbolic of our friendship."

I smiled at her, holding her tight and looking at her beautiful eyes. Funny, even when she was drunk she was rational.

"Brilliant as always, and beautiful. I think it suits you perfectly." I told her, she blushed but beamed, looking pleased at my approval.

"It's going to work, isn't it?" She asked softly, looking at my eyes. I somehow knew that she meant us.

"Yeah," I said slowly, letting my happiness leak through into my voice, "we are."

-o-O-o-

It's Saturday, wedding number three. Ron and Luna are about to be married, and it's nine at night. Luna didn't want a traditional wedding, and since her name means moon, she decided the best time to marry would be at night, especially since it was a full moon.

I have to say, as weird as it is, it really is beautiful.

I can say that because I have one of the best views, I'm at the end of the aisle next to Fred, once again apart of the wedding party. Not that I'm complaining mind you, I've just never been a part of so many wedding s before.

Anywho, the music has finally started, and the brides maids are walking down the aisle. They looked nice and all, but I hardly noticed them.

Hermione was standing next to Ron, beside Harry, and I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Luna had dressed her in a bright green gown, one that looked ridiculous on most, but she somehow managed to pull off. It was form fitting, but the skirt was full, hiding the lower half of her shapely body.

A grin quirked my lips up at the thought that I was the only one who had seen just how shapely. She locked her eyes with mine for a moment and I felt guilty for my thoughts but I managed to smile just the same.

The music reached a keynote and we both turned to face the aisle again. Luna was wearing a gown of pure white, and she looked oddly ethereal in it. Her long hair had been left loose with nothing more than a few daisies to decorate it. Ron sucked in a deep breath at the sight of her and Harry discreetly moved closer while Hermione wove her arm behind Harry to lightly lay against Ron's back.

Xenophilius was wearing the same green as Hermione, but in dress robes instead. His long hair was pulled back and he wore a proud grin as he led his daughter down the aisle. They made an odd pair, but, perfect oddly. They went well together, and they were just right for Ron. He was too rigid with what he considered normal, dating Luna had helped him with that though.

"Who gives this woman away?" Percy's voice rang loud and clear in the serene garden, and Xenophilius's reply was equally as clear.

"I do."

Luna stepped up and took her spot next to Ron, and they both stepped towards Percy before kneeling in front of him. Because they were both purebloods they'd opted for a more traditional approach to the binding ceremony. Percy started speaking to them and I let my eyes drift around the garden, checking the guards we had stationed on the border. We'd picked up security since the last wedding, obviously. I still felt on edge though, pretty much everyone in the entire world I cared about was in this garden.

"Semper adstringo anima amare." Percy murmured, waving his wand over Ron and Luna in a very complex pattern that must have taken him hours to perfect. Hermione let out a little breath and I leaned forward ever so slightly.

"What?"

"Forever bind our souls in love." She whispered, to me, her eyes filling with tears, "it's beautiful." I smiled at her, turning my eyes back to the couple. They were surrounded in a gold light as Harry stepped forward with the rings.

"These ring's represent your love, it know no end, and cannot be broken. It is forever, and putting them on each other will finish the binding process. If you would rise. " They did as he asked, letting go of their clasped hands.

"Repeat after me." Percy said to Ron, who took his ring first. "Semper Adstringo." Ron did as he asked, and a gold light enveloped Luna's hand as he slipped the ring on her finger. She did the same to them and Percy stepped back, smiling proudly.

"I declare you bound for life as husband and wife. You may kiss the bride, and in doing so be forever bound." Ron gave Luna a look with more love than I'd ever seen him give, and he pressed a tender kiss to her lips. They were surrounded by gold light for a moment, and then they broke apart, permanently bonded.

"Witches and Wizards, I present Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Bilius Weasley." They ran back down the aisle and everyone else on the stage stepped off it right after them, following them out as the tent transfigure itself into the reception area.

"I am going to get a jump on my competition this time and ask you for the first dance." I said, stepping up beside Hermione. Her eyes sparkled in the lowering moonlight and she nodded her head, biting her lip.

"I'd love to dance with you, George." She said my name low, softly, as though she was caressing the word. It caused a shiver to go up my spine and I felt my smile drop to replaced by a serious expression. She'd just really made me feel warm and slightly light headed. I found myself grabbing hold of her hands and pulling her away from the others. Her eyes widened in surprise as they found mine. She gasped at the look in them and stepped closer to me, licking her lips. The action made me swallow and raise my hand to her cheek, gently caressing the soft skin there. Her hands found their way to my neck and she raised herself up on her tip toes, leaning her face towards mine. I closed the remaining distance between us and pressed a heated kiss to her lips, deepening it eagerly when she gave me a chance.

I pressed her body closer to mine, holding her hips tight in my hands and loving the way she felt against me. I heard music start somewhere, but I wasn't listening to it, my focus was solely set on the beautiful witch in my arms.

Her other hand found its way to my jacket lapel and she gripped it tightly in her hand, fisting it and pulling me closer to her as her other hand tugged my ginger locks. I fisted her own hair possessively, completely forgetting the fact that we were in public. I was completely consumed with her, how wonderful she felt in my arms and how much I cared about her. We were on the outskirts of the crowd though, and I didn't think anyone would be watching us.

I'd seldom been so wrong.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Mwahaha! Another cliffy! I think I'm setting a record for myself in cliffhangers with this story. They're so much fun to write :D. _

_I hope the conversation at the beginning of the chapter didn't dissapoint anyone. I tried to keep everyone in character. I'm extremely proud of Hermione's tattoo though, it may make a reappearnce in another story at sometime... He-he!_

_Let me know what you think, and please don't forget to review :D_


	16. Chapter 16

_"Maybe I'm crazy, but laughing out loud makes the pain pass by" ~DMB _

"Come on, George." I woke with a start, feeling frightened for no reason. Fred was looming over me with a big grin, blinking his blue eyes. "That's it, wake up. We're going to finish repairing the store today and open it at noon." I nodded my head, rubbing my eyes in an attempt to clear them.

"Is it really Tuesday already?"

"Yes, I'm not surprised you've lost count of the days. You've spent pretty much every free moment with Hermione. I'd say you fancy her, mate." I rolled my eyes as I climbed out of bed and pulled on my robe.

"Obviously I fancy her." I said, slipping my shoes on. We'd talked over some of the wedding details, she wanted a more traditional ceremony. I was letting her pick most everything out, I didn't really care one way or another.

"Yes, but I think it's becoming more than a fancy." He said knowingly, a smirk lifting his lips. I froze for a moment before continuing tying my shoes.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Funny," Fred said casually, leaning against the door frame with an annoying smirk, "you've become quite daft recently on the subject of Hermione." My eyes widened and I straightened up, leaving my shoe untied.

"What are you saying?" I questioned, feeling uneasy.

He raised an eyebrow and shook his head, pushing himself off the doorway and then heading out it. He paused before he left and looked back at me, the same annoying smirk still in place. "You know what I'm saying, Georgie, and I couldn't be happier for you." He left and shut the door behind himself, leaving me alone and quiet.

What had he been talking about?

I shrugged it off and finished getting dressed. I donned my magenta robes proudly and pinned my 'WWW' badge onto it, wearing it again for the first time in nearly a year.

It had been far, far too long.

"Fred, I'm going downstairs to make sure everything is ready, I'm not hungry." I called, stepping towards the door.

"Protego!" Fred shouted, and a shield erupted between me and the door. "Like hell you are." He snapped, stepping towards me with his wand in one hand and a spatula in the other. "You are going to sit at this table and either eat breakfast, or watch me eat. We are then going down together. I don't care if I have to tie you to that chair, you are not leaving my sight today."

I looked at him with wide eyes, feeling surprised and oddly touched. A smile lifted my lips and I stepped towards the table, lowering myself down into a chair.

"Alright." Fred grinned and stepped towards me, going back to preparing breakfast. We'd go down to the shop together, I'd just make sure I entered it first. Fred ate a quick breakfast and then we both headed downstairs, ready to start a new day at our shop, to reopen it.

I made sure to enter the shop first, but nothing happened.

We set about making sure everything was straightened and that nothing was misplaced. At nine o'clock sharp, we opened the door, officially reopening Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

A line had already formed, and I recognized most of the people in it as I stepped to the side. A grin lifted my lips as I began to greet them, my heart giving a painful lurch as I saw how many people had come to support us on our opening day.

"Welcome to Weasley Wizarding Wheezes!" I bellowed, grinning as Fred waved his wand and a huge banner burst across the ceiling as a few whizbangs detonated. The people poured into the store, letting out laughs and chatting happily as they headed for the items they wanted. I made my way back to the checkout and began to wait on the line that had already formed.

I was back at my job, and I loved it more than ever.

-o-O-o-

"Hermione?" I called, stepping into the Burrow with a grin. Today had gone brilliantly, we'd had a better day than most any other we ever had. I was on cloud nine from it.

I was going to treat Hermione to a nice dinner to celebrate. I wanted to show her I was going to be able to provide for her, and I wanted to give her a nice night. No one answered my call though, so I figure no one else was here.

"Hermione?" I tried again, feeling wary. I couldn't really explain why, I just did.

She didn't answer so I headed for the stairs, deciding I'd check her room. I jogged up the stairs and stopped in front of her door. As I've mentioned, I can't hear quiet noises to well. I heard this noise though, someone was crying. I pulled the door open and stepped into the room, my eyes scanning it quickly. Hermione was lying on the bed, her face buried in a pillow and her shoulders quaking with the force of her tears.

I crossed the room in two steps and sunk next to her on the bed, placing a hand to her back. "Hermione?" I questioned, rubbing circles into her back. She stiffened at the touch and sat up, her back to me, and brought her hand to her face, rubbing the tears away.

"George?" She questioned, her voice full of her tears. My heart clenched at the sound and I moved closer to her.

"What's wrong, love?" I asked, forgetting about the dinner, how great my day had been, and all my earlier happiness. I only thought about how much I wanted to make her feel better.

"no-no-nothing." She whimpered, but she knew I didn't buy it.

I didn't say anything more, just grabbed her tighter and pulled her towards me. She started to weep and I pulled her onto my lap, holding her to my chest and rocking her back and forth in an attempt to comfort her. She began to talk, pouring her broken heart out to me, her tears soaking through my shirt. She cried for her parents she had lost, for all the friends that had died, for the unfairness of everything that had happened in the last years. I felt my own heart breaking as I held her, and I swore I would never make her cry. She'd known too much pain, she hadn't had enough of the things that made life worth while.

She'd even had her chance at love taken away. It was the ministry's fault, but I'd had a hand in it. So help me god, I was going to give her the romance she'd always wanted.

"I'm so sorry." She finally managed, pushing away from me and brushing my soaked shirt. "I didn't meant to-"

"Shh," I said quickly, cutting her off and pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. "Don't. Don't apologize for that. I can't believe you've held that in for so long."

"I broke down on you, I didn't mean to push my pain off on you."

"No, you've shared my pain. You were the one who saved my twin and freed me from the black hole I had fallen into during his coma. You saw me break down. Besides, no one should have to carry a load that heavy. I want to share it with you." I told her, placing my hand against her cheek.

"You don't need any more though." She whispered, still sounding guilty.

"Rubbish." I said, leaning closer to her and forcing her to look me in the eyes. "I'm going to be your husband in four days, we need to share. We need to communicate, you can't keep stuff like that in. Take me for example, I am the absolute worse at keeping things in. I hold it inside until I can't take any more and then I blow up." She smiled slightly, probably recalling a few times when that had happened. "You're always watching out for everyone else, let someone take care of you for once, please?" she sniffed and looked at me.

"Alright."

"Brilliant." I said softly, brushing her cheek again.

We never did get to that dinner, but I couldn't find it in myself to care at all.

-o-O-o-

"We want to go with brown and blue ribbons, correct?" Hermione asked from across the table. I looked up from the book on ancient bonding ceremonies I was reading and nodded my head, rolling my stiff neck.

"Yeah, love." I answered, meeting her gaze for a second before I looked back at the book. I had never realized just what all went into a bonding, it was unreal! All the details that went into it, the amount of thought you had to put into each step, because everything was symbolic and could potentially ruin your later life if it wasn't done right. My stress level was about to go through the roof. I was trying to hold it all in though, I didn't want to upset Hermione. This was her wedding, the only one she would get, and I wanted it to be perfect for her.

"Have you given our rings to Fred yet? He needs to get them to Percy so he can put the final magic on it. I nodded my head absent mindedly, I was having trouble focusing now. It was Wednesday night, which meant I had two more days as a single guy. Where had all my time gone? I'd had five weeks a couple of days ago…

"George?" Hermione asked, her voice short. I looked up to see her glaring at me.

"Yeah?" I asked, thinking I must have missed her question.

"Am I boring you?"

"Huh?" I was officially lost. I missed an important part of this conversation obviously. She frowned even more, causing little wrinkles to appear between her eyes. That was her prefect stare, I'd seen it entirely too many times in my years at Hogwarts, and I did not want to see it now, especially when I hadn't actually done anything.

"Am I boring you?" She asked again, enunciating each words slowly as though she was talking to someone who couldn't hear or was daft. I took offense to that on both fronts obviously.

"No, dear, you are not boring me." I said, my voice dropping a few degrees. "Sorry if I gave you that impression."

She frowned even more, which was surprising, and deepened her glare. "Don't patronize me. I'm sorry our _wedding_ is boring you. I find it quite interesting."

"It's not boring me, honey." I said, my voice growing angrier. "Sorry if I'm a little distracted at the moment."

"Of course, as though we don't all have reasons to be distracted. Excuse me for thinking this was more important than that. Please, feel free to go to whatever it is that has such a firm grip on your attention." My eyes widened in disbelief before narrowing in anger.

"Listen, love, I'm sitting here because it's important. Don't you think I'd rather be working at my store?"

"Sorry I can't compete with your store!" She snapped, her eyes welling up with tears. "I believed this to be more important than your silly jokes."

Silly jokes? That was a low blow and it just added to the fire that was already burning. There is only so much I can take. I'm human after all, and that just broke me.

"Silly jokes? Sorry, love, but those silly jokes are all that is keeping us from going under. I don't know if you understand this, but in order to live you need money, something you and I don't have any of. I'm actually working on solving that problem, but this, this is working on spending what little I have!" I exclaimed, pointing at all the books lying about. "You can't pay for this wedding, my parents are already paying for Ron's and Ginny's, Fred and I are trying to pay for both of ours. Thank Merlin Angelina actually has a job and can afford to help some."

She gasped and brought her hand to her mouth as tears started falling from her dark eyes. I instantly felt terrible and opened my mouth to apologize but she cut me off.

"Excuse me for attempting to finish my education before I find a job. I could take the route you did and put absolutely all my eggs in one basket so that when it fails I have absolutely no hope of doing anything else!"

A sharp pain filled my chest at those words and I felt myself standing before anything else was said. "Well, enjoy your books, princess. We'll see if they can provide food for you, you can always just eat them if you get desperate enough." I let out a bitter laugh, glaring at her. "You could be a real bookworm then."

"Don't!" She hissed, standing up as well. "Don't try and pin this all on me!"

"Pin what? The fact that we're broke and trying to make a budget that would leave one bloke hungry between four? Or the fact that you're a bookworm? Cause sorry, love, you are one!"

"Well at least I have the hope of earning some more money! I am trying, George!"

"Sure, anyone can see that. You 'study' every moment of the day. It's all you do. Can't see how you haven't managed to memorize the pointless information yet, but hey, there's hope!" Her eyes widened even more and she stepped back, her lip quivering now.

"Go away." She whispered, her voice fierce. "Go."

"Go?" I questioned, my voice disbelieving. "Go?" This is my house! You can't tell me to just go."

"Go!" She shrieked, hysterical. She screamed the word again, going for her wand on the table. I didn't give her a chance to say anything. I apparated away.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Argh, I hate fights! I'm a fluff girl, I live to write happy couples… still, this breakdown was coming, it needed to be written. _

_On a completely side note, I'm glad so many of you enjoyed hearing about my hubby and me. I really can't describe how mortified I was when he stepped into the room and saw me in the shower. I was not going to talk to him again, I was more than happy to just ignore him, (and he was happy to ignore me as well) but the youth leaders noticed. They didn't know why we were avoiding each other (neither of us were feeling inclined to explain either) so they put us on the same project, painting. I was going to college for art and his uncle owned a paint shop so they thought it would be a good way for us to connect. We had to talk to each other, and we actually discovered we liked each other ;)_


	17. Chapter 17

_I'm all in calling out your name, even if I lose the game I'm all in I'm all in for life, -Lifehouse_

So… It's Friday, and tomorrow I'm still marrying a girl I haven't spoken to since Wednesday night. I used the store as an excuse yesterday. I was working in the back room today, and I was realizing just how badly I had messed everything up.

I'd done it again, I'd held everything in for too long. I'd let it all build up until I couldn't hold it any more, and I'd blown up on Hermione.

She'd been just as stressed as me, and I had blown up on her. This was probably worse for her, she felt guilty for making me marry her. It wasn't her fault, but she felt that way.

That was no reason for her to go after my shop though. I try really, really hard to provide. It's all I think about half the time, I'm trying to get back to the way I used to be but it's a lot harder than I thought it would be. She'd just dismissed all my efforts as though I wasn't doing anything. 'At least I have hope' she'd said. What, did I not? I had a business, a job, something she didn't. It wasn't like I didn't realize how bad things were. But damn it if I didn't give it my all!

"George!" Fred's voice snapped me out of my thoughts and drew me back to the fact that I was stirring the canary crèmes the wrong way. I corrected myself and looked over at him with a frown.

"Yeah?"

"I've been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes. What's wrong? You thinking about Wednesday?" He'd been kind enough to refrain from saying her name around me, but I could tell it was starting to annoy him. He stepped into the room and closed the door, leaving the store to fend for itself for a moment. I dropped my eyes back to the cauldron, not wanting to look at him. I knew what he was going to do, he probably thought I'd been moping long enough.

I hadn't.

"George, look at me." I shook my head, stirring my potion. I felt him lay a hand on my arm and I stiffened. "You've got to talk to her. You're getting married tomorrow, you've got to fix this."

"I wouldn't be surprised if she called the whole thing off. She'd probably find Crabbe preferable to me at the moment, and I couldn't blame her." I said, my voice growing sorrowful.

"Merlin, do you hear yourself? I didn't realize you'd already gotten this bad." He said, sounding as though something had happened he hadn't expected.

"Gotten this bad?" I asked, looking up at him briefly.

"You've fallen in love with her, haven't you?" My mouth dropped open in shock and my eyes rose to meet his instantly, locking with the gentle blue ones that stared back at me.

"What?" I squeaked out, denying the emotion on instinct.

"You've fallen for our little prefect. Oh, George. Go apologize to her."

"Love?" I asked, feeling dizzy. I couldn't be in love with her, I couldn't be.

"Yeah, love. You've fallen in love with her. I'm not really surprised you've been trying to deny it. The last bird you loved, well," His face darkened with hate as he spoke. "It's no surprise. Still, Hermione's a whole hell of a lot better than Katie ever was. Go apologize to her, it'll make you feel better, and the wedding'll go a lot smoother if the bride and groom are on speaking terms."

"I can't." I somehow managed, grabbing onto my cauldron for support. It wasn't heated so I didn't burn myself.

"Yes, Georgie, you can. You have to. Mum's going to make you tonight if you don't. Hermione hasn't left her room since your fight. She hasn't talked, hasn't eaten. Harry can't even get her out." My heart clenched in my chest and I felt terrible. I'd hurt her, despite the promises I had made I'd hurt her. And Fred was right, I was in love with her.

I had fallen in love with Hermione Granger, and she thought I hated her. She'd never been further from the truth, I couldn't bear the thought that she might think I hated her. I needed to let her know that I loved her, that I was going to be standing at the end of that aisle tomorrow. I'd made a promise to her, and nothing was going to make me break it. Nothing.

I looked up at Fred and saw him smiling slightly at me, nodding his head. "Go on, I'll keep this place under control." I nodded my head at him and twisted into the air, reappearing at the Burrow with a loud crack. Mum stepped in from the other room and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Georgie?" She questioned, scanning me. I realized I probably looked terrible, but I couldn't bring myself to care even a little bit.

I pushed past her and ran up the stairs, my eyes on the door at the top. I ran to it and pushed it open. Hermione was sitting on the bed with her back to me, looking out the window. My heart dropped to my stomach and I couldn't move.

"Harry, I told you, I want to be left alone. I don't want to talk about George, the money obsessed man that he is." She said quietly, her voice weary and her eyes still locked on the window.

My chest tightened and I felt my eyes narrow in hurt. She was still angry at me, and I couldn't pretend that statement didn't hurt.

That was the image I had given her of me though, she thought I was money obsessed.

I'd become money obsessed, but I really was trying not to be. What had gone wrong with me? I'd grown up without a galleon in the world to call my own, and now it was all I could think about sometimes.

"Hermione?" I said quietly, stepping into the room and fisting my hands. I was going to get through this.

"George?" She squeaked, spinning in her seat and facing me with wide eyes. Her cheeks turned a dark red and I got a little pleasure from that.

"I thought you were-"

"I know." I said, my voice lower than I wanted it to be. I swallowed and was about to continue, but she cut me short.

"It's true though, you are money obsessed." My eyes narrowed and I felt all the anger from earlier come flooding back.

"Don't judge me like that-you don't know anything about it." I warned, my voice dropping darkly. This is not how I had imagined this conversation going. I was supposed to be apologizing, not fighting again.

"That's just the point, we can't pretend this is anything else than what it is." She snapped. "I don't know you, and you don't know me. We're complete strangers!"

How the hell was any of this my fault? I'd offered to marry her to help her, I wasn't matched to a monster like she was. She had no reason to be yelling at me right now like it was my fault we were in this mess-I only did it to help! "Well, tough!" I snapped back, glaring at her. "Because I am marrying you tomorrow!"

"Well if I'm such a snappish bookworm know-it-all then why are you marrying me!" She asked, tears in her beautiful brown eyes, her shoulders thrown back as she looked up at me defiantly. I didn't pause, didn't hesitate in my answer.

"Because I love you!"

Okay, that was not at all how I had planned to let that little bit of information out. I'd only just realized it a few minutes ago-I mean, we'd only been together for five weeks, wasn't that pretty quick for love?

"I-yo-What?" She spluttered, looking shocked. I stepped towards her, deflating as my anger was fully replaced by fear.

"I've fallen in love with you. I don't expect you to return the sentiments, but I have and I'm not going to pretend otherwise. So, I'm going to be standing at the end of that aisle tomorrow, ready to marry you." I took a breath and stepped towards her, cringing when she shied away slightly. "I'm sorry I've been yelling at you also. I keep stressing out over the money and everything else. I don't think you're wasting your time studying. I know you'll do brilliantly on your NEWT's and that whatever you go into you will be unstoppable. I don't want you to feel any pressure to hurry either, you have all the time you need, love."

"You love me?" she asked quietly, searching my eyes and face.

"Yes." I answered lowly, brushing her cheek with my thumb.

"I, I think I'm falling in love with you too." My heart thudded painfully against my chest and I found myself grabbing her up in my arms, holding her tight. It was okay if she didn't love me yet, she was starting too, and for now, that was enough.

-o-O-o-

"Granger, can I have my twin?" I looked up from the couch in surprise to see Fred standing there with his hands behind his back, rocking back and forth on his feet with a small smile.

"I guess." Hermione said as though it was extremely inconvenient. She pulled away from my hold, and dropped her legs, which had been tucked beside her and took the book we had been reading out of my hands. She sat up fully and I dropped my arm from around her begrudgingly. She smiled at me and pressed a kiss to my cheek before I stood. I stepped over to Fred and grinned, feeling much better than when I had last seen him.

We stepped through the door together, but were stopped by a small hand on my arm. I turned back towards Hermione to see her giving Fred a very pointed look.

"Fred, if I hear he was within a hundred meters of a scantily clad, or unclad, witch or muggle, I will make sure you're unable to fulfill all the requirements of the marriage law. If you get my drift." Fred's eyes widened and he let out a weak laugh.

"Don't worry, love. Our night is going to be blokes only. Lee, Oliver, George, and I are going to hang out at the flat and play games. Nothing remotely dangerous." Hermione studied him for a moment and then nodded her head.

"Alright." She turned back towards me and smiled softly. "I'll see you tomorrow," she whispered, stepping up to me and placing her hands on my shoulders. She stood up on her tip toes and pressed a kiss to my lips that made me grin in anticipation. This time tomorrow night, we'd be a wedded couple.

He-he.

Fred took me back to our flat, where Lee and Oliver were already waiting for us. A bunch of butter beers and firewhiskeys had been set out along with some of my favorite games. (Exploding snap and Gobstones, if you're curious.)

"Alright, first one to twenty wins." Lee declared, setting Gobstones up. "I don't know what you win, we'll probably just have to settle for bragging rights.

"Good enough for me." I said with a grin, picking my firewhiskey up and taking a swig. I hardly noticed the intense burn anymore.

"So, mate, what's it feel like to know you are marrying Hermione tomorrow?" Oliver asked, leaning back in his seat as he took a swig of his own drink.

"Terrifying." I answered honestly, taking another swig. "I might be a worse wreck than Lee was."

He grinned at that, shaking his head. "That's saying something, Lee went barmy."

"Did not!" He said indignantly, looking up from the board. "I was worried she'd change her mind and leave me for that quidditch player they wanted to pair her with."

"Yeah, you don't have to worry about that, George. She had Crabbe, no competition at all there." I grinned at Fred's comment, that was true. I had to be better than Crabbe.

And in less than twenty four hours, I would be married to the witch I had fallen in love with. I'd agreed to marry her to get out of a stupid law, and I ended up falling for her in the process. I hadn't counted on it, or seen it coming, but I was thrilled it had happened.

* * *

><p><em>AN: And we're all happy again :D I love fluff! He-he, the weddings next. I'm going to make it an extra long chapter, because I don't want to break it up. Thanks for reading, and please, please, please review._


	18. Chapter 18

_Marry me Juliet, you never have to be alone. I love you and that's all I really know. I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress, it's a love story, baby just say yes.-Love Story._

"George, calm down, mate, you look like you're going to pass out on me." Fred said with a laugh, patting my back as I paced around in my tent.

"I'm just a little stressed." I said with a slightly forced smile. "Are you sure the security checked everyone out?"

"Yes, George." Lee answered from his spot. "We're all checked out, and we have guards making rounds on the grounds. They're all Order members to, so we know they're trustworthy."

"Nothing to worry about, mate." Fred finished, patting my back again.

"Come on, it's not that bad." Bill said, "I wasn't this nervous."

"You had more than five weeks, Billy." I said, using his teasing name. He stuck his tongue out at me as Charlie laughed.

"I don't know, he was marrying Fleur though, he'd never seen her without her makeup, that could have been really scary." Charlie commented, crossing the tent towards me.

The tent flap opened and Oliver stepped in, straightening his tie and looking around for me. "George, we've done one last sweep of the guest. No problems, it's time to start. Come on." I made a squeaky noise that Fred knew was a 'okay' and I let him lead me out.

The sun was shining brightly, and the chairs we had set out were completely full. I let my eyes drift across them as I headed for the front. Pretty much every friend I had ever made was here. Faces I hadn't seen in years were smiling back at me, ready to support me and Hermione in our new life.

I took my spot at the front of the church and smiled at Percy who winked at me. I felt an odd peace settle over me as I looked back at the crowd, all the supportive smiles looking back at me.

"Here it goes." Fred said after a moment, and the music started up. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding and stood up straighter, surrounded by my friends and family as the brides maids walked down the aisle. Luna, Ginny, and Alicia were Hermione's brides maids. They were wearing a yellow, because it went well with all three of their hair according to Hermione. She'd think of something like that, she was just that way. It was one of the things I loved about her.

The music hit a keynote, and I felt my heart drop in excitement. I couldn't believe I was mere minutes away from marrying her. I had known her for seven years, and fallen in love with her in five weeks, five intense, wonderful weeks.

The curtains at the back parted and three figures stepped through. We hadn't been able to find her parents yet, we'd searched and searched, but their hadn't been any sign of them yet. So, Hermione had no one to give her away today, enter her best mates.

Harry and Ron had volunteered for the duty, and honestly, no one else seemed right for it either. The three of them had become closer than family, closer than friends. They were the ones that were really giving her up.

I was hardly aware of their presence though. I had never, ever, seen some one who looked as beautiful as she did. She was wearing a long, flowing dress made of some sort of ivory colored silk it had no sleeves, and was form fitting at top, but covered her admirable bust. Over the dress she was wearing a silvery white lace robe that tempered to a point on her hands, flowing behind her dress and leaving a delicate train. Her hair had been left down, which made me happy because I loved it best that way, and she wore only a little make up. She almost looked to glow as she walked down the aisle.

I let out a painful breath, hardly realizing I had been holding it, and blinked in utter awe. I felt Fred move closer to me and brush his arm against mine in a silent show of support and comfort.

It seemed to take forever for her to reach me, and I couldn't take my eyes off her. She locked her large brown eyes with mine and I felt what little fear I'd had leave me. I was sure now. I wanted to marry her, not because of the law-which I still thought was complete ludicrous-but because I'd fallen in love with her.

"Who gives this woman away?" Percy asked, his voice ringing loudly in the still garden.

"We do." Harry and Ron answered, giving her hand a last squeeze before stepping to over to join her side of the party.

She stepped forward and took my hand, and we turned towards Percy before lowering to our knees. Everything became a blur the moment I turned. Thankfully, I have Fred, so I can provide a detailed account.

Percy spoke to us loudly, which is good because my hearing went out the door when I grabbed Hermione's hand, and he asked us to repeat the phrase 'Ab hinc aeternum amor adstringo.' I only knew what it meant because Hermione and I had specifically picked it out. The words were binding, and when we uttered them, it would start the first step in our bond.

"'Ab hinc aeternum amor adstringo." Hermione and I both repeated, from here on and forever, love binds us.

He held up our ribbons, they had been layered with charms and sparkled gently in the light. "These ribbons represent the bond that George and Hermione share, forever intertwined and forever together."

He wrapped them around our wrist and raised his wand, looking to the audience again. "They are irremovable, and permanent reminders that the lives of these two individuals are bound. They are one." He murmured the incantation, and the ribbon's grew hot on my wrist. A light encircled our hands, and then I felt it break loose from Hermione's.

"Fred, the rings." Fred stepped forward and handed the rings to Percy. He caused them to float in front of us and he had us draw our wands. This is where our ceremony differed from the others.

All wed couples have their wands configured so they can't kill or hurt each other, however, we chose to have our wands linked. It was an ancient practice, and rarely done anymore. It made it where our wands, when used by their rightful owner, could always locate the other wand. It also would cause us to share a link of some sort. Whatever we were both adapt at, we would become stronger in, some couples could even talk telepathically.

Percy told us something, and it was time to repeat our vows to each other.

I went first, my voice shaking despite my efforts to keep it steady. "I, George, take you, Hermione, to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the woman you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to follow you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Hermione smiled as I spoke, her eyes filling with unshed tears as it was her turn to repeat the vow.

"I, Hermione, take you, George, to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the man you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to follow you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

Finishing our vows we each slid our rings on and touched the tip of our wands together. Percy started to chant as he waved his wand over us and I felt a powerful surge of magic feel me as I clutched Hermione's hand in my own. I'd never felt so much magic, and it threatened to overwhelm me as I held her hand. She locked her eyes with me and I felt more powerful, hopeful, peaceful, and full of love than I ever had before. It was a moment of sheer bliss, and it ended far too quickly. It was good I was already kneeling, because I would have probably fallen otherwise.

"If you would rise." Percy said gently, smiling at us with love and pride. I rose first and helped her stand. We turned towards Percy, and he placed the final charms on us.

"You may kiss the bride, and be forever bound." I turned back to Hermione and grinned mischievously.

"What did you do?" Hermione questioned, growing alarmed at my look.

There are moments in your life when you know what you've just done, or you're about to do (in my case) was or is a really bad idea, the type that will result in you screaming out explicative's and jumping up and down in pain or running like a maniac to get away from whoever you just pissed off.

This was one of those moments.

"Nothing, just wondering how badly you're going to hex Fred and me." I whispered before grabbing hold of her other hand and pressing a kiss to her lips. I pulled back and she looked at me with her dazzling smile-

Right as a hundred fireworks went off all around the garden, and half the guest started changing. Canary crèmes went off, hair grew, skin colors even changed. It was utterly brilliant.

"Well, unless there are any more surprises, I now present Mr. and Mrs. George Weasley."

-o-O-o-

The sun had set and only left a darkening evening sky. The garden was beautifully illuminated by the fairy lights hanging from the boughs of the trees that circled the Burrow.

"You look really, really beautiful, Hermione," I said, pulling back slightly to look at her as we moved and swayed across the garden. I'd lost count of how many times I had danced with er, but I was no where near tired. "Not that you're not always beautiful." I quickly added, grinning when she laughed quietly.

"You look handsome as well, but you also always look handsome."

"Why thank you," I said with a grin, holding her closer.

"I've never seen you look so happy." I said after a moment, realizing that was what was making her look so ethereal. She hadn't stopped smiling.

"I haven't been really happy in a long time." She said quietly, her eyes dancing across the yard as she looked at all the faces.

I held her tighter and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the top of her head before she laid her head against my chest. She really did fit against me perfectly, it was like we were made for each other. We were just right, perfect for snuggling and holding.

"Can I have the next dance?" Fred asked, coming up from know where and slinging an arm over my shoulder. I looked over at him, opening my eyes and frowning.

"Huh?"

"A dance, you've been monopolizing the bride." He explained, winking at Hermione. She blushed but grinned.

"After all, she's my twin in law now."

"What?" I asked, fighting a laugh as my twin switched his arm from me to Hermione.

"She married my twin, my other half, that's got to be closer than a 'sister' in law."

I just shook my head, grinning despite myself. "So, may I steal her for a bit?"

"Yeah, if she doesn't mind."

"What'ya say, Hermione? Wanna dance?" She stared at him for a moment before nodding her head.

"Alright." He lead her away, positively beaming.

I was the exact same. I was married by law, and I had fallen in love with the woman I had been forced with. I never thought that would happen.

-o-O-o-

"Alright, it's my turn to toast, so you had all best be scared." Fred declared, standing up and holding his champagne glass aloft. I grinned at Hermione, holding her hand tightly in my own as everyone grew quiet. "First off, congratulations to Hermione, for landing the second best looking Weasley twin."

He flashed me a grin and winked while I shook my head. Crazy nutter.

"Second-"

BOOM

The blast echoed around the party and every one was standing within a matter of seconds. I shouted a Protego charm out, sending it above the tent as I pulled Hermione towards the Burrow. Fred was by my side a second later, his arm around Hermione's other side, helping to protect her with me.

"Where was it?" I yelled out over the ruckus, ducking under the tent.

"No idea!" Harry's voice yelled, showing up beside us as Ron ran towards us. "We need to get Hermione inside, we're too exposed out here!" Ron reached us now and they both grabbed hold of her, but I refused (couldn't) let go of her either, so the five us ran into the Burrow.

"Where's everyone else?"

"Kingsley's already left, Bill and Charlie are on Crowd control." Percy declared, stepping into the Burrow, his wand drawn and a fierce look on his face. "Are you both okay?" He asked, addressing Hermione and me. I nodded my head, unable to speak. My heart was racing and the room was threatening to spin as my adrenaline started to flood out of my system.

"Where was the explosion?" Hermione asked, standing straighter and pushing her hair out of her face. She looked cool and controlled, not the nervous wreck I was.

"The Lovegoods." Percy supplied. Ron made a strangled gasping noise and ran out of the room, heading for his wife most likely.

"Is it alright?" Harry asked, looking at Ron with a frown, he probably wanted to follow him but was too scared to leave Hermione.

"Yes, it'll be fine." He swallowed and shook his head, looking like he was trying to focus. "You both need to leave, the flat is safest because it still has the fidileius charm on it from the war. I had thought it was silly of you to leave it, but…" He trailed off, not saying the obvious. I looked at Fred, not wanting to leave my family yet.

"Yeah, I'll let you know the minute we know anything." Fred said, rubbing my back consolingly before stepping back. Harry did the same, pressing a quick kiss to Hermione's cheek. I still looked at Fred, my chest tightening as I realized I'd have to leave him. I couldn't risk Hermione getting hurt. For the second time in far too short a period, I had to separate from my twin, from my other half.

I gripped Hermione's arm tightly in my own and looked down at her, locking my eyes with hers.

"WAIT!" I froze mid twist and turned to see my dad stumble into the room. "Thank Merlin I caught you in time." Dad breathed, grabbing onto the counter and taking a deep breath. "We've caught the wizard that set the bomb off. The Auror's have already taken him to the ministry. No one's been hurt." He explained, looking at me before scanning each of us. "Most everyone's left, but we wanted to make sure that you both were fine."

"We are, dad." I said quickly, still gripping Hermione to my side. "Bill, Charlie, Ginny, and mum alright?"

"They're fine, son." He replied quickly, straightening up. "They've already been taken down to the ministry to be debriefed. Harry, Percy. Kingsley has asked us to report in as well." Percy nodded and disappeared with a loud crack, followed by Harry a moment later.

"I'll stay here with Bill, and Charlie." Fred piped up, giving me a wink. "You two deserve to at least have a little alone time on your wedding." Hermione blushed, glancing at me before locking her eyes on something in the distance.

"You ready to go home, love?" I asked quietly.

"Are you?" She whispered back, tilting her head towards me with a small, shy smile.

"Yeah, I reckon we'll just cause trouble here." I brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear, bringing my hand down to her shoulder. She nodded her heads after a moment.

"Let's go then."

I grinned and clasped her hand, stepping forward and thanking Dad.

"Traditionally we would ride a broom to the flat. However, I know you don't really care for brooms, so I figured apparition would work just as well. With what just happened it seems a better choice anyway. Okay with you?"

"Su-sure." She stuttered, looking nervous. I shrugged it off and wrapped my arm around her. A twist later and we were at the flat. I didn't let her go right away, holding her tighter instead and brushing my nose through her curls. My heart was still pounding from everything that had happened. I was scared for my family, but not as much now. They would be okay together, and if they'd really caught the wizard, well, things could only get better.

Right?

I tightened my grip on Hermione and took a deep breath, breathing in her scent and letting my love for her wash over me. She was tremebling in my arms and that made me feel terrible. I wanted to do something to make her feel better... A sudden inspiration hit me and I spoke with out another thought.

"Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight, for I never saw true beauty till this night." I whispered in her hair, taking a page out of a love story I'd always hated. She stiffened in my hold before pulling back, her eyes wide with disbelief and excitement.

"You know Shakespeare?"

"A little." I said, unable to hide my grin. She was no longer trembling, the simple, poetic words had completely distracted her. "He suits you quite well." I murmured, brushing her hair behind her ear as I continued. "Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, Who is already sick and pale with grief that thou, her maid, art far more fair than she. . . . The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars as daylight doth a lamp; her eye in heaven would through the airy region stream so bright that birds would sing and think it were not night."

She bit her lower lip, her eyes growing misty as she looked at me and she moved, bringing her hands up to my neck as she pressed a kiss to my lips. I grinned against her mouth and deepened the kiss, rubbing small circles into her back.

Okay, Romeo and Juliet isn't so bad.

Hermione was the first to break the kiss, pulling back and taking a deep breath as she dropped her arms from my neck and blushed fiercely. I watched her with a dazed smile, feeling elated.

"So," She said after a moment, not meeting my eyes, "what now?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm tired." I said quietly, brushing her cheek with my thumb before letting it rest on her arm. She smiled shyly and nibbled her lip nervously. I paused and tugged my tie with my free hand after a moment. "Plus, I think my tie has been charmed to strangle me."

"Where are we sleeping?"

"Up to you, you'll be in my room, but I can sleep on the couch if it would make you more comfortable." I said, letting my hands trail down her arm, circling her wrist loosely before taking hold of her hands.

"No, I want you to sleep with me." She blushed a brilliant red at her words and I couldn't help but grin. "I mean to say that I want you in the bed." She turned even redder and I laughed.

"I'll stay in the room, on the bed, on my side." I said with a grin, trying not to laugh any more. I didn't want to embarrass or upset her. I led her to the bedroom and showed her where we'd put her clothes and were all our toiletries were, and then I went into the bathroom connected to my room to change, leaving her to change by herself in the bedroom.

I stripped down to my boxers and a light undershirt, deciding that would be acceptable for bed. Normally I just slept in boxers, but I didn't want to freak her out. There was a potentially very awkward conversation for her coming up. As much as I wanted her, I'd hold myself off until she was ready and comfortable. Well, for a year and two months anyway. That was how long we had until she had to get pregnant…

That sounded like a lot longer in my head.

I opened the door to the bedroom again and stepped through, smiling when I saw Hermione wearing yellow cotton pajama's. She had her arms wrapped around her legs and looked distinctly uncomfortable. I crossed the room to my side of the bed and pulled the covers back, climbing under them before pulling them back up. Hermione watched me with piercing eyes, nibbling her lip.

"George?"

"Yes?" I asked, pushing myself up by one arm so I could see her. She let go of her legs and scooted back, not looking at me.

"We need to talk about, _it_."

"It?" I asked, fighting the grin that wanted to take over.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Yeah." I said with a sigh, laying back down and rolling over so I was on my side facing her. "There's no rush, Hermione. We don't have to do anything any time soon."

"The law said that-"

"The law said that you have to copulate regularly. They didn't say how regularly. We can drag it out however long you want too. I love you, Hermione, I'm not going to rush you. I want you to be comfortable." She sniffed and wiped her eyes, causing me to frown. I sat up and moved over to her on the bed, wrapping my arms around her. No matter how I handled this I couldn't make it better, it wasn't going to change the fact that we'd been forced together and she was going to eventually _have_ to sleep with me.

I hated that fact.

I held her close, rubbing her back as she cried softly against me. "It's not fair!" She insisted, her voice broken as she spoke into my chest. "We shouldn't have to have this problem. We would have fallen in love by ourselves. Why did they have to force us together?" I had no answer, but I didn't mind right then.

She believed we'd have been together anyway. She really did like me for myself, nothing else mattered at the moment. We'd make it through everything else. "That's why we're going to make it, love." I said, rocking her gently as a weird peace filled me. "Our feelings are our own. They didn't, and couldn't force them. We weren't supposed to marry, you were supposed to be with Crabbe. We took control, and we chose each other. Granted, it wasn't the traditional method of choosing, but we did choose."

She sniffed, pushing away from me to look at my eyes, her hands found their way to my neck and she locked them around me. I looked into her brown eyes and she moved, pressing a kiss to my lips before moving out of my hold and lying down on the bed. I blinked for a moment and then laid down myself, my brain trying to figure out what had just happened. Hermione rolled to her side and moved closer to me, draping her arm over my waist and resting her head on my shoulder before letting out a soft sigh.

I didn't make sense of it, but I didn't really care as I held her tight, drifting to sleep with her warm body in my arms.

We were going to be alright.

_A/N: I really hope that didin't dissapoint anyone. Sorry the wedding got interrupted, but it was necessary for the plot line. Let me know what you think, leave a review for George and Hermione!_


	19. Chapter 19

_It's like I've waited my whole life for this one night-Forever by Chris Brown_

I woke up to the sound of someone singing. I groped around on the covers, looking for the warm body I had fallen asleep with, but it was missing. I pried open one eye and looked around the room. Hermione was nowhere to be found.

Godric's ghost, I married a _morning_ person. Merlin help me. I was not a morning person, I was about as anti-morning a person as you could get. I was a full blown night owl, I stayed up late as I could and slept as late as I could.

I rolled back over and glanced at the alarm clock. It was nine already. I grunted at the clock and pushed myself out of bed. I threw a robe on and flattened my hair so I wouldn't scare Hermione, and stepped out of the room, noticing the enticing smell of sizzling bacon and eggs.

Okay, morning people might not be so bad.

I made my way across the sitting room, rubbing my eyes to clear them so I could see what was going on.

"Morning, George!" Hermione's happy voice called out. I looked at the kitchen with a small grin. She was standing in front of the stove, humming away as she scrambled the eggs. She had her bushy hair pulled back in a sloppy pony tail and she was wearing one of our WWW magenta and gold aprons over her clothes- a blue tank top and jean shorts. She looked completely at ease as she moved about the kitchen, finding the location of items as though she had been living here her entire life.

I reached the bar and sat at a stool, watching her in surprise as she pulled a plate from the cabinet over the stove. Her shirt raised a little when she did so, and it showed just a smidgen of her stomach, and the pale, soft skin that resided there. I felt my mouth grow dry as I watched her, and the dreams I had had last night vividly came back to me.

I swallowed dryly and averted my eyes, picking up the Prophet that was sitting on the counter absentmindedly. I was not focusing on reading it at all, I couldn't focus on it past the images of Hermione still flowing unhindered through my mind. It was enough to drive me crazy with want.

"Here, you go." Hermione said cheerfully, sliding a plate of eggs, sausage, and bacon in front of me as she placed another plate beside me. She climbed onto the bar stool next to me and placed a quick kiss on my cheek before turning to her food. I watched her for a moment, my eyes wide with surprise.

"Are you not hungry?" She asked after a moment. I blinked and shook my head.

"No," I said quickly, turning to my plate of food. "Just surprised. Ron said you couldn't cook." I explained, taking a bite of the eggs. They were warm and light, perfectly seasoned. Ron had been extremely wrong, Hermione was an excellent cook.

"Merlin, this is good!" I exclaimed, probably sounding rudely surprised.

"I can cook." She said indignantly, "I only had trout and mushrooms while we were on the hunt. A five star chef couldn't have made that rubbish taste good."

"Well, I'm not surprised he's wrong. I'm one lucky guy. I've got a wife that's not only beautiful, brilliant, and capable, but she can cook as well!" I said, finishing a sausage. She blushed at my praise but smiled happily. We ate in relative silence, enjoying each other's company while we silently adjusted to the fact that this was what the rest of our life was going to be like. We'd be eating breakfast together, talking, always together.

"Harry contacted me this morning. The wizard that attacked our wedding was just a mercenary for hire. He led nowhere. He doesn't know who hired him."

"Brilliant." I muttered darkly, realizing that meant that I'd have to last longer with that worry nagging me.

Wait a minute, where was Fred?

I looked around the room, feeling a slight since of alarm before my eyes came back to rest on Hermione, who was looking at me with an upraised eyebrow. "Where's Fred?" I asked, my voice betraying my fear.

She smiled, making me feel better. "Oh, he's at Angelina's, she just arrived back in town." I swallowed and nodded my head, feeling a rush of relief at her words.

"Thank Merlin!" I breathed out, turning back to my plate. Her hand was on my back a moment later, rubbing a circle into it gently.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly. I nodded my head, tensing slightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said shortly. I didn't want to talk about it. She'd tell me I was being silly, which was true, but I wasn't going to stop, I couldn't stop. I couldn't stop myself from panicking about him, I was always, always worried that he was going to get hurt and leave me again, and that this time no one would be able to bring him back to me.

It was my worst nightmare, and I couldn't get rid of it.

-o-O-o-

Fred showed up later on to help with the store, we were staying open all week in an attempt to get our sales up, and I relaxed for a while when he was in my sight.

"Georgie," I looked up from the cashier I was locking up to see Fred heading towards the door.

"Yeah?" I called, feeling worry filling my gut again.

"I'm going to spend the night at Ange's, you and Hermione can have the flat to yourselves tonight." I blinked in surprise before stepping after him.

"Are you sure?" I asked, my voice growing tense with worry.

"Yeah, I haven't seen her in weeks, you'll be lucky to see me at all before Friday." He said with a wink. I stopped and felt my stomach drop with worry. "She's paid for the rest of the month at her flat, so we're going to probably be living there until she has to leave." He explained, looking excited.

"Have fun then." I said quietly, my heart pounding painfully in my chest at the thought of him not being in my flat, not in my immediate vicinity. I wouldn't be able to protect him.

"Oh, I will. You too, Hermione's been working like a mad woman upstairs all day."

"Huh?" I asked, almost forgetting my worry.

"I have no idea what she's doing, but she's been busy." He grinned mischievously, glancing at the stairs. "I think she has a very fun evening planned for you." I smiled slightly, feeling excitement building in me. What was Hermione doing?

"See you tomorrow, Georgie!" He called, and then he was gone with a crack. I stepped forward, my hand raised in a pointless attempt to stop him. He was already gone. My stomach gave a painful lurch and I felt like I was going to be sick. Worry filled me and I had to take a deep breath to keep myself from hyperventilating.

He was gone, he was gone, he was gone. My thoughts had taken on the annoying repetitive quality again. I was shaking and the room was starting to spin around me as I stepped back towards the counter. I grabbed hold of it right before I fell and held myself up with it. I wanted to go after him, more than anything.

I gripped the counter more tightly and felt a flash of pain in my hand. I looked down at my hand to see what was wrong, and realized I was digging my wedding ring into my skin.

Wedding ring, Hermione.

I couldn't leave, she'd prepared something for me, I couldn't disappoint her. I couldn't leave her. I had to let Fred go.

With that thought the world stopped spinning and I felt my breathing start to return to normal. The panic was subsiding slowly, but not the worry. I'd just have to work past it. I'd be okay, I could manage this.

I pushed away from the counter and stepped towards the back room, forcing myself to push the worry away. Fred would be fine, I couldn't focus on that right now. I forced it down and made myself relax as I climbed the steps to our flat. I put on the best smile I could manage and pushed the door open, letting out a surprised gasp when I was greeted with an intense darkness. There wasn't a light to be seen anywhere, nor a sound. I paused in the doorway, my smile dropping as I looked around.

"Hermione?" I questioned, igniting my wand tip. A blue light flashed at the end of it, but it barely did anything to the darkness.

Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder.

What had she planned exactly?

"Hermione?" I asked again, my voice loud in the silence. A faint laugh echoed from within the dark flat and I felt a grin lift my lips. She wanted to play, excellent. I stepped into the room, unable to hide my smile as I swept my wand into my pocket. Lumos wouldn't work against the powder. I'd have to go through manually. I felt my way over to the counter and examined it quickly, before I heard another quiet laugh from further in the room, near to where our bedroom was. I cut across the room with an evil grin and stepped into the sitting room, setting a super sensory charm off on my wand and tweaking it to pick up humans.

I swept it in front of me slowly, scanning the ground around me for any sign of life. It came up negative so I moved to our bedroom. It began to vibrate ever so little and a grin lifted my lips. I stowed my wand back in my pocket and stepped forward, dropping to my knees and reaching under the bed. I felt a soft body and heard a squeal a moment later as I grabbed onto it. I pulled her out from under the bed, laughing with her as she wrapped her arms around me and gave me a tight hug.

"Hey, George." She said, holding me close and pressing her body into me. I grinned goofily and hugged her back, bringing my hand up to her waist.

"Hey, love." I barely managed before she pressed a kiss to my lips that left me completely forgetting what had happened earlier. She pulled away from me far too quickly, and I leaned forward, trying to reclaim her lips which just made her grin wickedly. The Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder had faded away now, and I could see her clearly. She had her bushy hair down, and she was wearing some oversized black robes, but she still looked enticing.

"That is one hell of a way to be greeted." I said, grinning myself, my mouth barely brushing her lips.

"Well, wait till you hear I've made dinner for you as well." She said cheekily, blushing as she pulled away from my hold. I grinned even wider and pressed a kiss to her nose.

"Brilliant." I pressed another kiss to her cheek, "I may never go back to work." She smiled and pressed a entirely to quick kiss to my lips before she pulled away from me and stood up, flashing me a cheeky grin before disappearing into the sitting room. I swallowed deeply as I watched her go before taking a deep breath and closing my eyes. She was driving me mental, I wanted her so badly… I took another calming breath before standing. I tossed my magenta robes off and pulled on a pair of black slacks and a green t-shirt before heading after her.

"So," I said, stepping through the door way. "What's for din-whoa."

* * *

><p><em>AN: He-he, that was a lot of fun to write :D Yes, Sarah Liz B, the wedding vows for George and Hermione were the ones my hubby and I used. I was wondering if anyone would suspect that =o) I'm actually putting something from our relationship in each of the chapters, see if you can guess what this chapters was ;)_

_Tomgirl1219: Fred's wedding is the coming up Saturday. This chapter takes place on Sunday, so it'll be six days. (Four chapters if you're curious )_

_HRlKittycat: Urgh, you're right! Crabbe did die, I thought it was Goyle. *Grumbles to self* Oh well, you will all have to excuse me and just pretend it was the other way around, pretty please? _


	20. Chapter 20

_Baby you're a firework, go on, show them what you're worth, make em go oh oh as you shoot across the sky. – Katy Perry_

She'd moved the furniture in the sitting room around, and enlarged the coffee table in the middle of the room. She had set cushions on the floor in front of the table and had a wonderful spread of roast and potatoes on the table. She was sitting on a cushion, with another across from her, smiling at me nervously. The lights in the room had been dimmed to a romantic hue, and it seemed to make her eyes sparkle all the more brightly.

I grinned at her, showing just how impressed and excited I was. "This is brilliant, Hermione. You've out done yourself." I declared, stepping into the room and summoning a bottle of wine off the counter.

"I was hoping you would like it." She said, smiling in relief and motioning me nearer. I sat down in front of her and held the bottle tightly, leaning forward so I was nearer her.

"I love it, and you." I said quietly, uncorking the wine. She blushed and lowered her eyes, picking her fork up nervously. I poured her some of the elf made wine and then picked up my own fork and took a bite of the delicious smelling roast. It was heaven. I had been wrong earlier, Hermione wasn't a cook, she was a chef. She could sale some of this.

We ate companionably, making small talk and enjoying each other's company. It was weirdly normal, or, at least what I figure normal for married couples would be like.

We finished fairly quickly and then I stood up, smiling as I held my hand out to her. "Dance with me?" I asked hopefully. She looked at my hand in surprised before slowly nodding her head. She grasped my hand and I gently pulled her up, tugging her body towards mine.

"There's no music." She said, looking at me with her maddening shy smile. I rubbed the material at her waist and leaned my head towards her ear.

"That's easy to solve." I said lowly, brushing my nose against her hair and smiling when she trembled in my hold. I softly started to sing a love song we had danced to during our wedding and she let out a little gasp, pulling back to look at me with wide eyes before she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to my lips. I deepened it eagerly, pressing her soft body into me. She moaned into my mouth and gripped my shoulders tightly as her legs gave out. I grinned against her lips and held her up, freeing her hands to travel down my arms.

She circled my waist, pulling me closer to her and earning a moan from me. Her hands dropped further down, exploring my lower back and making me growl in the back of my throat as I gripped her waist and pressed her lower body into mine. She gasped, pulling back. I moved my mouth to her neck and started to pepper kisses along it. She moaned, tilting her head back and lowering her hands down until she was cupping my arse. My hips reacted on instinct and bucked into hers, causing her to gasp and throw her head forward, finding my lips again.

I moaned and walked backwards, sinking onto the couch with her in my arms. She squirmed in my hold, and I held onto her more tightly deepening the kiss more and moaning when she pressed into me. Her hands found their way into my hair and she tugged my face closer to hers, shifting around on my lap until she was straddling me. The new position left me light headed and breathless, and I felt a shock that she only seemed able of bringing go through my entire body. I gasped and broke the kiss, throwing my head back as I gripped her waist, letting out a loud moan as she moved above me.

She pressed her body into me and moved her mouth to my neck where she began to press open mouth kisses up my throat to my jaw line. I could hardly breathe past the sensations rising within me at her touch and I felt myself gripping her wonderful waist and tugging her body closer.. I moved my head forward, pressing a kiss to her newly exposed neck and nipping at the wonderfully soft skin there. She moaned louder and tugged my hair, bringing my face back to hers. She pressed a heated kiss to my lips, driving all the other thoughts I'd had away from my mind. Actually, all thoughts left my mind at her kiss and movements, my only thoughts (which were fragmented) were on the beautiful witch I loved in my arms.

"Oh gods!" She gasped out, pressing into me one last time before she shuddered and collapsed on top of me in a breathless mass. I held onto her, feeling myself collapse against the couch, holding her to my chest as I tried to catch my breath.

"What was that?" Hermione barely whispered, trembling in my arms. I sucked in a deep breath and shook my head.

"I'm not sure, I do know one thing though. I'm going to be rushing Fred to close the store every night if this is how you greet me." She blushed prettily and smiled softly, biting her swollen lip. I smiled cheekily at her before letting it soften. She was really beautiful, it was still mind numbing to think she was my wife.

_My _wife.

I _loved_ the sound of that.

-o-O-o-

The days were passing by quickly, pretty much the same as that one had. I'd come home at night and Hermione would prepare dinner for us. We'd eat together and then she'd study while I worked on product development. It was comfortable, and almost felt natural. I missed my nights with Fred, but it wasn't as bad as I thought.

I was falling deeper in love with her each day, but she still hadn't said those three words back to me. It hurt a little that she wouldn't tell me, that she hadn't fallen in love with me, but I understood. Still, every time I told her I loved her and she just smiled it made me feel like a little part of my heart broke.

"George," Hermione asked, looking up from her book with a frown.

"Yeah?" I said, smiling as I looked at her. I had been working on some figures for a new product, teary taffy. You couldn't stop crying when you ate it, well, that was the idea anyway.

"Do you have another quill? Mine just broke." I shook my head, standing up and offering her mine.

"You can use this one while I run down to Flourish and Blott's to get a few more." I said, smiling at her. She bit her lip, looking like she was going to refuse.

"Go on, love. I need to get a book on emotion charms anyway." She studied me for a moment and then nodded her head.

"Alright." She said quietly, smiling softly. I grinned back at her and leaned down, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek before straightening up and heading towards the door.

"Hurry back!" She called, I glanced over my shoulder and winked before exiting. I apparated to the shop and went inside, finding the items I needed really quickly.

I paid for them and left. Flourish and Blott's was only about a block from our flat, and with that in mind I decided to walk back. It was cool outside, and a beautiful evening, so I thought it would be enjoyable.

Please, I should have known better.

I gripped my bag more firmly in my hand and started down the deserted street. I passed Olivander's and stopped, I had an uneasy feeling, like someone was watching me. My eyes scanned the street quickly, my hand working its way into my robe to grip my wand. My eyes didn't find anything, but the feeling only intensified as I pulled my hand and wand out of my robe pocket.

I started walking again, because I apparently took leave of my senses. I should have just apparated away.

I got one more store down before the feeling became so overwhelming that I had to stop. I turned around, checking behind me right as an explosion blasted me forward. I flew through the air and hit the window to Olivander's with a jarring thud, cracking the glass and setting off a caterwaul charm. I got up quickly, shaking the explosion off as I stepped forward and raised my wand. My twin's paranoia had just paid off.

The minute I had been released from the hospital after WWW had blown up Fred had stuck a necklace on me with a serious shield charm. I was surprised it didn't bounce Hermione away when she tried to kiss me. I couldn't remove it either, Fred had charmed it somehow so that only he could take it off. Weird since we're identical twins and have the same DNA and all.

Oops, I left you in the middle of a battle, didn't I?

I gripped my wand and sent a revealing charm at the source of the explosion, backing up towards Gringotts. If you're going to get caught in cross fire, you want it to be there. Wizards and witches come out of the wood work to protect the gold.

The charm flashed in front of Flourish and Blott's but no one was there. Merlin's Beard, he had an invisibility cloak.

I sent a stupify at him at the same moment that a purple flash exploded next to me. I leapt to the side, grimacing as I hit the concrete. I rolled over and shot back up, firing three more stunners and a disarming spell in a second, wondering why no one was coming to check out the wailing caterwauling charm that was still going off.

"Bombardo!" I bellowed, dropping to my knees and rolling to the left as a red light flashed above me. I heard a bellow of rage and grinned, I was making him angry. Good, now the feeling was mutual.

"Impedimenta!" I yelled, jumping up again and stepping further back. There was still no one stopping to check out what was going on. I heard a yelp, and then I tripped, falling hard on my back as my foot got caught on a piece of the wood that had made up Olivander's window. A flash of green light lit up the store next to me and I yelped in surprise (and fright, but I'll never admit it.)

Things had just got beyond serious, that was Avada Kadvra.

"GEORGE!" A wonderfully familiar voice screamed out my name as another explosion rocked the area around me. I jerked my foot free from the fallen piece of wood and stumbled up before I was grabbed in strong arms, red hair filling my vision before I was apparated away.

We landed in the middle of Angelina's floor in a tangled heap, me breathing heavily while Fred gripped me as though I were the only thing keeping him alive.

"George?" Angelina questioned, stepping towards us as I grabbed Fred and pulled him to me in a firm hug. "Fred? What's going on?" She continued, sinking down next to us.

"I got attacked in Diagon Alley, I couldn't see my assailant, he had a invisibility cloak. Fred just appeared and got me out of there."

"I felt his pain and shock." Fred explained. "I just disapparated." I rubbed his back, pulling back slightly so I could look at him. His eyes were scared, and full of tears. He was shaking slightly and looked as though he could pass out at any moment.

"I'm alright, Freddie. He didn't get me, thanks to you." I said quietly, bringing my hands to his cheeks so he could look me in the eyes. His eyes studied mine, and he slowly stopped shaking. Angelina had moved behind him at some point and was rubbing circles into his lower back slowly, looking freaked out.

"We need to tell Harry, and Kingsley. They need to know what happened."

_A/N: Thanks for all the guess, the grand winner is *Drum roll* The fact that I could cook! My mom and best friend had said I was a terrible cook. He was shocked to find out I wasn't. ;)_

_Please don't forget to leave a review!_


	21. Chapter 21

_Just in the moment, can't believe, you're so beautiful . Feels like I'm in a dream. –Yeah3x_

So, it has been three hours, and I have _finally_ been released from the ministry. It's amazing how long a man can quiz you on something you have absolutely no information on. I didn't see my attacker, and I had been running from spells during most of it. Still, they questioned me about everything. _How long between spells? Wasn't keeping track, to busy dodging. About what height were they firing from? See previous answer. _Questions I couldn't answer, but they kept asking anyway.

I apparated directly back to our flat, intending on finding Hermione and apologizing profusely. She was absolutely no where to be found though. So, with a frown and distinct annoyed feeling I left the bag of quills at her seat and my book on the couch before going straight to my room.

My robe had been badly burnt and ripped, and were basically falling apart on me. my clothes underneath weren't in much better state, and I was covered in soot. I shrugged what was left of my clothing off and stepped into the shower, moaning in appreciation as the warm water relaxed my body and rinsed off all the dirt and blood.

Despite how incredible it felt, I stepped out after washing my body and hair and dried myself off with a wave of my wand. I pulled on my boxers and stepped into the bedroom, intending on finding something soft and comfortable to wear for the rest of the night before I went off in search of my wife. Had she even been told I'd been attacked? That could be an interesting conversation.

_Hey love, I got your quill. Did you make any dinner? By the way, I was gone for so long because some invisible death eater attacked me._

I could just imagine how well that conversation would go.

I stepped towards the bed and picked up the ruined clothes, tossing them in the rubbish bin before turning towards the dresser. A loud crack sounded in the halls and a big grin lifted my lips as I glanced at the door.

Maybe that was Hermione.

I turned back to the bed and reached for the shirt I had set out when the door burst open.

George!" Hermione cried out, stepping into my bedroom and shutting the door behind her in a frenzied move. I stood frozen at the end of my bed, wearing nothing but my bright blue boxers. Tears were streaming down her eyes and she was extremely pale, trembling where she stood. The fact that she didn't instantly try to leave once she saw my undressed state told me just how worried she was.

So, apparently she had heard about my attack.

She was openly weeping and it made my heart beat painfully as my stomach dropped. I crossed the room to her and wrapped her in my arms, holding her close to my chest as she began to cry more earnestly. I tightened my grip on her and brushed my nose against her curls, trying to reassure her I was okay. I hated it when she cried, it made me feel like a part of me was dying.

"Hermione," I started, but I was cut off by her. She pushed me away and started to run her hands across my chest, examining the bruises with obvious care. Her eyes were still red and tears were still trailing down her cheeks as she ran her small fingers down my stomach, tracing the scars she found there with tender care. I sucked in a deep breath when she brought her hands further down, tracing my calves and the lines that marred them. I hadn't escaped the attack uninjured, but she wasn't looking at the subtle bruises, she was looking at the older scars I carried from the war.

She traced a line back up, her hands finding their way into mine before she pulled them up to look at them. Her lithe fingers traced the words I had etched onto the back of them, the tears in her eyes falling down as she read the messages there. Her finger stalled on the last one, and her mouth fell open as she sucked in a breath, barely breathing the words out. "I will amount to nothing." Her eyes lifted up and found mine as she raised her hand, pulling mine towards her lips as she began to pepper kiss across it, one for each letter. I couldn't move or break her gaze, and before I knew it she was pulling me to her chest and leaning up, pressing a hard kiss my lips. I'd never felt such an urgency from her before, and it knocked me off guard for a moment.

Her hands rose up to my waist, tugging me nearer before she ran her hands further up, tracing my chest and then locking around my neck. I responded to her frantic touches and raised my own hands to her waist. We snogged feverishly, our hands running all over each other as everything grew warm. My body was far out racing my mind, not that I was complaining at the moment.

She pulled away from my mouth for a moment, her hands moving to her own shirt and tugging it up and off before she was back against me, now pressing her nearly bare chest against me, earning a gasp and moan from me. I held her tightly for a moment as her lips found mine again, and then my brain finally caught up with my body.

I broke the kiss, leaning my head back slightly as I took in a deep breath so I could see her more clearly.

"Hermione, we need to slow down, I don't want to do anything just because we got carried a-Merlin's Beard!" She pressed a kiss to the hollow of my throat and I never realized such a little area of skin could be so sensitive as she brought her hands back up to my neck.

"I'm not getting carried away, George. I love you, and I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it."

I gaped at her, my eyes wide and shocked. I didn't dare to believe her, it was far, far too good to be true. I'd been wanting to hear those three words for almost a week, she couldn't have just said it. She couldn't mean it.

"It's true, George. I love you, desperately. I want to show you, I want to love you."

My chest tightened and a surge of love filled me as I looked at her. She really meant it, she loved me. Hermione Granger had fallen in love with me, Prankster and school drop out. There really aren't any words I know that can describe what that meant to me, I'm sure Hermione could probably think of a few, but I honestly had no words.

"I was so afraid I was going to lose you without ever actually letting you know. Please, George, I want to show you I love you, I want to love you fully." She barely whispered, running her hands up my arms slowly. I just blinked at her, still lost. "If you don't want to, then we don't have too.

I shook my head quickly, my eyes still glazed over. "No, it's not that at all. I think we're close enough for you to be able to tell I want this." I said, almost smiling when she blushed.

"What then?" She whispered, her eyes down cast.

"I think I'm dreaming."

She smiled at me, her eyes filing with love and happiness. "Then let's never wake up." She said simply.

Well, when she put it like that, how could I possibly argue? I didn't, I found much, much better things to do with my mouth.

-o-O-o-

I was slowly roused from a deep sleep, barely aware of a chill in the room before I pulled the warm body at my side closer. I tilted my head and my nose became buried in bushy curls that seemed intent on strangling me. I pulled my head back and fought a sneeze as I brushed the curls away.

Hermione gave a sleepy hum and nuzzled her cheek against my bare chest, making a grin lift my lips. She loved me, and last night we'd proven the fact to each other. I'd never had a better night. The intense shocks that hit me every time we kissed weren't secluded to kisses either, I'd never felt anything like that.

One thing was for sure, Hermione excelled at everything she tried.

I didn't think it was possible, but I'd fallen even more in love with her. It was beginning to scare me how much I cared for. No one was more important to me besides Fred. She was closing in on him. She was the second most important thing in my life.

She stirred against me, her hands gripping me tighter as she pressed into me with a stretch. The move distracted me from my thoughts as I looked down at her. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around, finding my eyes a moment later. I smiled and brought my hand up to loosely grasp the one she had draped over my waist. She smiled softly as I finally spoke.

"Morning, love." I said, brushing a kiss to her hair. She blushed slightly, her foot finding its way between my legs as she stretched up, leaning her head against my neck instead of my chest.

"Good morning, George." She said softly, her breath washing across my face and making me want to shiver. I didn't, pulling her closer instead and fighting a moan at the feel of her soft and warm curves pressing against me.

Why did I have to open the store today? Why couldn't I just stay in bed with her? Why was it only Friday and not Sunday? I had to go open the store though. It was Friday and Fred was coming over here after we closed the shop for his last night as a bachelor. I'd planned a lot out for that, but the night would end here. At least I could see her then, still, that was a long wait. My thoughts caused me to sigh, which made her look up.

"Oh," She said, sounding upset which drew my eyes back to her. "I haven't fixed you any breakfast yet." She sounded so upset that I wanted to laugh. She was thinking I was angry about breakfast, she could not be further from the truth.

"Love," I said, my voice dropping a few octaves as I bent my head towards her, "breakfast is not what was on my mind." I said suggestively, rolling over and pressing into her lightly. Her eyes widened in surprise before she leaned towards me.

"We can always take an early lunch."

"Minx." I accused half heartedly before pressing a kiss to her eager lips. I was loving married life.

-o-O-o-

"Fred, don't take this personally, but I did not want to come see you today." I declared, cleaning up my cash register and locking it up.

"What?" Fred said, sounding shocked. "Were you still in pain or something?"

"No, Hermione just had much better assets than you. Her offer was much more enticing than hanging out with you all day."

"Well, I'm glad that you're both getting along better then." Fred said.

"We never didn't get along well." I said, stepping away from the cashier and towards my twin.

"You've been awkward around each other, Georgie." Fred retorted.

"How would you even know? You've been at Angie's."

"She came to see me yesterday while you were being interrogated by the ministry." I straightened in surprise at that.

"Really?" That was news to me. She hadn't said anything to me about seeing Fred. I'd wondered where she'd gone, but I hadn't asked.

"Yeah, she was a right mess too. She just kept saying she loved you and that you didn't know." Well, that was kind of strange, my twin learned that Hermione loved me before I did. It was only fair though, Angelina told me that she loved Fred before him. I guess they just wanted to get our help or opinion or approval, darned if I knew or pretended to understand women.

"Bugger, that explains why she was such a mess when she finally got back to me." I said. "I was wondering where she'd gone to."

"We kept her safe while you were gone, we wanted to make sure that nothing happened." I smiled, showing the gratitude I felt.

"Thanks."

"S'okay." He said casually.

"Right, onto the actual fun part of the evening. Your bachelor party." I said, giving what was probably a very mischievous grin. He grinned back at me just as mischievously.

"Brilliant, what's on the schedule?"

"Drinks, games, laughs, maybe some incriminating photos. I haven't finalized anything yet." I said with a shrug. He laughed and clapped his hands together.

"Sounds smashing."

"As if I'd plan anything less."

"Oi!" A third voice called, stepping into the room with a frown. "I'm not letting that stand. I helped too!"

"Well, Lee, if we're going that way then neither of us can take the credit."

"True!" Oliver called out, stepping up behind Lee.

"Well, at least we can take credit as a group, right?" Lee questioned.

"We have to add Potter, Charlie, Bill, and Ron in though."

"Okay, a large group." Oliver amended, winking at a slightly alarmed looking Fred.

"What are you lot planning, Ollie?" Fred asked, using the nickname that drove Oliver crazy. His eyes narrowed and he poked a finger into Fred's chest.

"The name is Oliver, not 'Ollie.'"

"Come on," I said, shaking my head as I separated my twin and friend, "we need to get to the Burrow if we want to have any fun." I ordered locking up the back room with a wave of my wand. I grabbed Fred's arm and ushered the others to the door.

* * *

><p><em>AN: That was fun :D They've finally both confessed their feelings. The scene from last chapter that was about my relationship with my husband was the wedding song. On our one year anniversary he got a record of every song we danced to and played them. Yes girls, I got a gem._

_Alright, guess away about this chapter, and please let me know what you all think about this chapter. I love hearing from you all. (I didn't get many responses for my last chapter.)_


	22. Chapter 22

_I'll be there until the till the stars don't shine. Till the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme. –Bon Jovi_

"We're going to be late." I said to Lee, frowning at him.

"Ah well, wouldn't be us if we were on time, would it?" He had a point…

"What are we doing?" Fred asked as we reached the apparition point. I looked at him and shook my head.

"You're kidding, right?" I asked, looking at him incredulously. "You know it's a surprise."

"Can't help it, I'm excited." He said, not sounding even slightly sorry.

"Then give me your hand."

"Georgie," Fred said slowly, giving me a sympathetic look, "I never knew you felt like that. You know I'm getting married tomorrow, right?" I looked at him, shaking my head and rolling my eyes.

"Give me your arm, I need to apparate us." He grinned at my annoyance and took my hand. A quick twist later and we were at the Burrow, ready to start the night.

"Do you realize you're one of the last two unmarried Weasley's?" I asked, leading him to the Quidditch pitch around back.

"What?" He asked, stopping suddenly and looking at me with wide eyes. "Merlin's Beard! You're right."

"Yeah, we're all working on a devious plan to get Charlie hitched. Tricky little git somehow managed to escape this law." I said, grinning when Fred laughed. We rounded the back of the Burrow and stepped towards our brothers and best friends. Charlie spotted us first, but Ron was right behind him. They let out a yell and then swamped us, all of them grabbing Fred by the shoulders and legs and hoisting him up into the air. He let out a yelp followed by a laugh as he realized what we were about to do.

When Bill had announced his engagement Fred had schemed up an activity he wanted to be a tradition. He gathered all of us, save for Bill, and told us to jump him. We drug him to our lake and tossed him in, clothes and all. Obviously, circumstances beyond our control had made it where we couldn't do it.

We ran to the lake edge and tossed him in, flailing limbs and all. He came up spluttering and we all laughed loudly, jumping in after him.

A splash war ensued of massive proportions and it wasn't long before everyone and thing was wet.

We climbed out after the water after much longer than I had ever anticipated and we dragged Fred to the quidditch pitch.

"Alright, we're going to play a few rounds of Quidditch." I told him, waving my wand over him and drying him off. "Then you and I are jetting off to the flat with Lee. We're going to get drunk and play games."

"Sounds like a blast."

"It will be."

"Fred and Oliver will be our captains." I declared, stepping to the side and letting them pick the teams. Fred picked me first, along with Lee, Percy and Charlie. Oliver got Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Bill, it should be a fun game.

"Alright, Charlie, you're playing seeker. Percy, you're keeper. Lee, you're a chaser, George and I will go between Beaters and Chasers."

"Alright," Charlie said grinning, glancing at the other team. "Let's crush them."

"Brilliant."

We kicked off and hovered in the air, waiting for the balls to be released, after a moment, they were set loose and the game was on.

Fred focused mainly on the Quaffle, weaving with Lee to make goals, while I dealt with the bludger. I hit it with all my strength and sent it sprawling at Bill, who was playing a beater as well he stopped it, sending it back at me with a little more effort. I hadn't played Quidditch since before the war, I hadn't played in ages.

I missed it dearly, and I couldn't believe how much fun it was. I hit the Bludger with a skill I'd been afraid I'd lost, as we faced off against our siblings.

Charlie and Harry zoomed around the pit, searching for the Snitch with expert eyes, neither finding it right away. We managed to score fifty, and they had forty, when the snitch was spotted.

Harry dived after it, with Charlie right on his tale, they grabbed at it frantically, colliding and falling off their brooms in a tangled heap.

"Who got it?" We all yelled, zooming down to see if they were okay and which team had won.

Charlie rose first, pulling Harry up with him. They were both grinning, and looked like they were trying not to laugh.

"You're not going to believe it." Charlie said, glancing at Harry. He held up the snitch and Fred started jumping up and down with excitement.

"You caught it!" He yelped, Charlie shook his head.

"No,"

"We caught it together." Harry explained, grinning at Charlie.

"Is that actually possible?" Ron asked, looking at the Snitch untrustingly.

"It happened." Charlie said, passing the snitch to Fred. "We still won though, we had more points to start with."

"Brilliant!"

-o-O-o-

"Hey, love!" I called to Hermione, stepping into the flat with Fred behind me. He grinned sleepily and stumbled into the flat. We'd ended up staying out a lot later than I'd intended on. Bill had taken everyone out for drinks, and we'd all had quite a few. I'd stopped after two, knowing Hermione would kill me if I got drunk on her. Fred, however, must have been feeling the pre wedding jitters, because he had nearly a dozen.

"Granger." He said, nodding his head as he tripped. I grinned and caught him before he fell.

"Whoops," I said, holding him still. "Careful, Freddie." He grinned at me, his eyes bright and happy.

Hermione stepped out of our bedroom rubbing her eyes, she was wearing a bed robe, and she had one arm wrapped around her stomach. I grinned when I saw her and led Fred towards his room. It was well past one, almost two, and he had to be up early in the morning.

"You're going to bed, Brother O' Mine." I said, opening the door and helping him through. I set him on his bed and went to his bathroom. I grabbed a hangover potion from the cabinet and came back out, leaving it for him on the dresser. He was already passed out on the bed so I pulled his robe and socks off before covering him in his blanket. I turned the light off and stepped back into the sitting room. Hermione was standing behind the counter, grabbing two mugs of tea and stepping towards me.

"You two look like you had fun." She said, offering me the mug. I took it with a grin, taking a deep drink and savoring the warm liquid and flavor of the black tea.

"Merlin, that's good." I said, grinning at her. She swallowed her own mouthful before setting it aside and stepping towards me. She laid her hand flat against my chest for a moment before she started to walk her fingers up my chest slowly, grabbing hold of my robe collar and tugging me towards her face.

"I can think of something I'd much rather have." She said quietly, her eyes nervous. I grinned at her and set my cup aside. I wrapped my arms around her and pressed a kiss to her lips as I tugged her towards me. She smiled against my lips and locked her arms around my neck, her fingers working their way into my hair and tugging the locks. I growled low in my throat and brought my hand down to her thigh, tracing the inside of it before tugging it up. She hopped up and wrapped her legs around my waist, gripping me tight. I moaned at the feel and gripped her tighter, holding her wriggling form against my own as I headed for the couch. I lowered her onto it, following her down.

She moaned into my mouth and pressed her body into me, bringing her hands down my back and dragging her nails.

"George?" Fred called suddenly, causing Hermione and me both to shoot up. She started grabbing at her robe and pulling it shut while I looked towards Fred's bedroom. The door opened up and he stepped out, looking insanely happy. He hadn't gotten to his potion yet.

He crossed the room and stepped up next to the couch before bending down and giving me a sloppy hug around the neck.

"Thanks for the party, I had a blast." He said, straightening back up. He turned back around and headed towards his bedroom, shutting the door behind himself.

"Well that ruined the mood." Hermione muttered. I turned towards her on the couch and gripped her hips, pressing her back onto the couch so that she was lying flat on it again. I covered her soft body with mine and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

"There are plenty of ways to save this evening, love." I whispered against her lips, grinning when she shivered in my hold and gripped my shoulders, tugging me closer to her.

"Prove it." She challenged. I growled in the back of my throat and attacked her lips.

Challenge accepted.

-o-O-o-

"Wake up, love." Hermione's voice whispered in my ear as her hair brushed across my nose. I sneezed and opened my eyes, looking for the eyes of my wife. I found them after a moment, looking at me from her side of the bed with a big smile. I grinned at her and grabbed her waist, pulling her down on top of me. She fell with a little yelp and I held her tighter, earning a giggle as she tried to wiggle out of my grasp. I maneuvered my head around a little and found her lips, pressing a fervent kiss to her lips that she returned zealously.

_Gods, George…_ I broke away from the kiss in surprise and stared at her in wide eyed shock. She blinked her dark eyes and looked nervously at me as I stared at her open mouthed.

She'd just talked to my mind.

"What is it?" She asked, her voice worried. "Did I do something wrong?" I tried to talk to her mentally, but she apparently wasn't getting it. How had she done that? She blinked again and tried to pull away, looking ashamed of herself. I realized I still hadn't answered her and redoubled my grip on her.

"No, love, don't go yet. I'm trying to figure out what just happened to me. Did you have a thought like 'Gods, George?"' I realized as I spoke that that could sound really cocky, or creepy. She blinked in surprise and pulled back.

"What? How did you know that?" She asked, blushing slightly.

"I heard it." I said, my mind racing to figure out what had happened.

"What?"

"I heard your thought." I said again, still coming up empty on how that had happened.

"Really?" She asked, "How?"

"No idea, I just heard it, really clearly. It was in your voice and everything. I'd have thought you said it if I hadn't had your tongue otherwise occupied."

She scrunched up her face in concentration, not deigning to answer. I looked at her for a moment, wondering what she was thinking. My mind drifted off, thinking about how beautiful she was, even in her bed robes with her hair pulled back in a sloppy ponytail. Everything about her was beautiful.

_That's sweet of you to say._ It was her again, she'd gotten through to me somehow.

"How did you?"

_No, focus on that feeling, that little voice, focus your full attention on it. I need to grab my wand._ She thought very quickly, moving as she spoke. I did as she said, missing the warmth of her body when she got up, but I kept myself focusing on the quiet sound of her thought. She came back to me after a moment and climbed back on top of me, placing her wand over my heart. She handed my own wand to me and moved my hand so that it was pressing into her heart.

_Think after me. 'Aperire mei cogitavi.' _I did as she said, letting out a hiss of pain as a blue light expanded over us. It felt like something was tightening around my heart as my head started to flair with a migraine.

"Sorry!" She gasped out, falling on top of me and holding me tightly. I took in a deep breath, bringing my arms up around her and holding her tightly. The more breaths I took the more the pain faded away. After a moment, it was completely gone.

"What happened?" I asked out loud, breathing heavily and looking down at her. She was lying flat on my chest, her cheek pressed against me so I couldn't see her face.

_I was completing the telepathic link. I didn't know it would hurt._

"How do you do that?" I asked, feeling lost.

_Concentrate on me, on your love for me and what I look like, and then try and think to me. Once you do it its easy. Apparently we can talk to each other._

_Really?_ I asked, closing my eyes and focusing on her. I was seeing her before my eyes, her sparkling smile, her gentle eyes, the incredible look she got when I was loving her. I was focusing on all the things I loved about her, and trying hard to make a connection.

_You did it!_

_I did?_

_Obviously, George. This is brilliant! _

_How does this work? What spell did I cast?_ I asked, feeling lost.

_Remember when we connected our wands? We were supposed to get an extra ability, or enhancement. Apparently we developed a telepathic link… Maybe it's because you have a twin bond with Fred and I'm good with Occlumency-whatever the reason, we can talk to each other telepathically. I used the words 'Open my mind' to finish the connection. We shouldn't have to focus so hard to talk now._

I blinked at her, my brain working through what she just said rather slowly. _So you can read my thoughts?_ I finally asked. She shook her head, smiling softly.

_Only what you want me to hear, George._ She smiled at me fully, her eyes sparkling as she bent towards me. "I love you." She pressed a tender kiss to my lips which I eagerly returned, bringing my hands up to her side and pressing her into me.

_Need you…_ I managed, claiming her with my mouth. She moaned and writhed against me before pulling back abruptly.

"No, we have to go…." She trailed off as I leaned forward and started pressing a kiss to the curve of her neck. " Fred…" she managed, moaning as I nipped her clavicle.

"Merlin's Beard!" I exclaimed pulling away. "Fred's getting married today!"

She grinned, shaking her head like she was trying to clear her head. "Yeah, that's why I woke you up…" She frowned at me and poked me with her finger. "You distracted me."

I grinned and wiggled my eyebrows, "I believe it was the other way around, love." She blushed brightly and shook her head. "Oh yes," I continued, smiling mischievously, "you did, Hermione. I'm not letting you leave, either, not until we get to finish."

"What about Fred?" She asked, sighing in satisfaction as I pressed a kiss to the hollow of her throat.

"He can wait, he won't be up for a while…" She didn't argue, just pressed an eager kiss to my lips as we hurried to complete our activity.

* * *

><p><em>AN: The thing from the last chapter like my real life was where we each told someone else that we loved each other before telling each other. I told his best friend, and he told my sister :D. I've had a lot of fun with this, it's easier to right when you take from your real life. _

_Please leave a review and let me know what you think. If you have any questions, suggestions, ideas, comments, or just want to say hi, feel free too, don't be shy, I love hearing from you!_


	23. Chapter 23

_Baby don't worry, you are my only. You won't be lonely even if the sky is falling down. You'll be my only no need to worry. –Down by Jay Sean_

Once again, I am at the end of an aisle with my brothers, waiting for a bride to appear. Fred is standing next to me, so close that our arms are pressed together. He's shaking slightly, looking terrified. I knew he wasn't scared about marrying Angelina, he was scared something was going to happen.

I, however, had no such qualms. I'd sat through nine hours of meetings on my brother's wedding. The Order and DA was pulling out all the stops, no way anyone undesired was getting into this wedding, or near this wedding.

"Don't worry, Freddie." He glanced at me, giving me a nervous grin. The bridemaids were starting down the aisle and his eyes were scanning the yard.

My eyes moved from the yard to the aisle as a grin lifted my lips. Hermione was heading down, a dazzling smile on her lips. She was wearing the dark purple that Angelina had picked out, and she looked beautiful in it. Her dark eyes and hair suited it brilliantly, and it made her pale skin look creamy and soft, giving me the urge to cross the stage and ravish her. I held myself still though and settled for a large wink, making her grin even bigger.

The music reached a high note and I managed to wrench my eyes away from Hermione in time to see Angelina emerge from her tent with her dad. She was wearing a robe of lace over a white dress, and it matched her dark skin quite well. Her long hair had been pulled up in a complex bun, leaving her thin shoulders bare. She looked pretty, and had successfully made Fred utterly speechless. He was no longer looking nervous about the security, she'd successfully wiped his mind of everything but her. She made her way down the aisle and towards us until at last she stopped and Percy stepped forward, officiating the ceremony.

"Who gives this witch away?"

"I Do." Mr. Johnson said. He gave Angelina a kiss on the cheek and stepped back, taking his seat next to his wife. Angelina stepped forward and Fred moved next to her. He clasped her hand and turned towards Percy.

Percy cleared his throat and then spoke, smiling at my twin and future sister in law. "Repeat this phrase after me, 'Aeternum may nostrum diligo redimio nos.'" They did as they were asked, barely speaking. I knew first hand that they probably had barely heard him. I'm still not sure how I managed to make it through my own ceremony. I was a nervous wreck. The words they had chosen meant 'Forever may our love bind us.'

He held up their ribbons, which were sparkling with magic from all the charms that had been laid on them. He murmured a spell over them and then began to lay them over Fred and Angelina's joined hand. "These ribbons represent the bond that Fred and Angelina share, forever intertwined and forever together."

He wrapped them around their wrist and raised his wand, looking to the audience again. "They are irremovable, and permanent reminders that the lives of these two individuals are bound. They are one." He murmured the incantation, and the ribbon's grew bright as light encircled their joined wrist. After a moment it faded away, showing the two separate bracelets. My cue was next.

"George, the rings." I stepped forward with a grin and did the absolute dumbest thing I could have.

I tripped and dropped the rings.

I stood completely frozen, my eyes searching the grass frantically before I knelt and started feeling around for them. Angelina was going to kill me.

"Accio Fred and Angelina's wedding ring." Hermione said clearly, and a moment later she was handing me the silver rings with a small smile, clearly fighting a laugh. I grinned at her, feeling my ears flush as I turned back to Percy. He took the rings with a shake of his head and I got to step back to my spot, hearing the quiet laughter of my brothers behind me.

Gits.

Fred and Angelina drew their wands as the rings floated in front of them. Fred took a deep breath and began the vow they had chosen. "I, Fred, take you, Angelina, to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both live."

Angelina gave a wet sniff and then spoke, "I, Angelina, take you, Fred, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both live."

They slipped their rings on together after she finished, and touched their wands together. Percy started the binding chant and he waved his wand over them, as a light covered them.

"If you would rise." Percy said gently, smiling at them. Fred and Angelina rose together and turned towards Percy as he placed the final charm on them.

"You may kiss the bride, and be forever bound." He turned to his wife and smiled, before leaning down and pressing a kiss to her.

-o-O-o-

Red alert people, no, this is worse than that. This is code midnight. I repeat, this is not a drill.

Victor Krum, quidditch extraordinaire has come to this wedding. Apparently Angelina and him are quidditch pals.

"What's wrong, George?" Hermione asked, noting how much I tensed up and that I looked terrible.

"Him." I muttered darkly. Her eyes scanned the crowd, not seeing what was making me so agitated.

"Oh, Victor's here!" She exclaimed after a moment, I felt my heart drop to my stomach as I grew cold.

"Would you mind if I went and talked to him? I haven't seen him in a year." She said, grinning eagerly. I blinked at her, feeling stunned and hurt.

"I was going to ask you to dance…" I said, trailing off when I saw her smile drop.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I can talk to him later." She glanced over at him over her shoulder, looking sad. My stomach and heart plummeted even more and I felt my smile completely fade away.

"That's alright, you can go talk to him." Her smile returned full force and she looked at my eyes, hers positively dancing with delight.

She ran across the yard towards 'Victor' before tapping him on the back. He turned in surprise before beaming and grabbing her by the waist. He pulled her to his chest in a hug and twirled her around. I began to feel slightly dizzy as my heart rate increased. He set her down after a moment and started speaking eagerly, his hand still on her waist and hers around his neck as she chatted eagerly. I could still see her face, still see her beautiful eyes, and that was all that was keeping me from losing it. The joy in them was threatening to destroy me.

He grabbed her and pulled her to his chest, leading her to the dance floor right as the first song Hermione and I had danced to at Percy's wedding started. I had specifically requested it for her, knowing it would make her day. She didn't even notice, she was fully caught up in him. He spun her around, and she threw her head back, letting out a loud laugh for him.

My chest was extremely tight, making it impossible to breath and making my heart race. The world threatened to spin around me as I lost sight of her brown eyes. She'd chosen him over me, she'd chosen him. I tried to breath but I couldn't get any air and my chest just grew tighter. I reached forward, instinctively searching for something to grab hold of as my legs grew weak. I needed Fred, but I'd lost sight of him during the wedding, he was probably dancing with his bride.

My ears started to pound and my vision faded, leaving me in a black tunnel that was all too familiar as I crashed to the ground in a pained heap. I was suffering a panic attack, the last time I'd had one had been when I'd lost my connection to Fred. I'd never had one before that, and I had had no idea how to handle it. Hermione had brought me out of it, funny enough. There was no end in sight to this tunnel though, because the beautiful brown eyes that had proved my redemption last time, were no longer looking at me. She was choosing him, I was losing her. The pain, the fear I'd been fighting for so long was overwhelming me and I didn't think I'd ever be free from it. I loved her, so much it hurt, and she was going with someone else. She would leave me, I'd lose the girl I loved, just like I'd almost lost Fred.

"George? George, come back to me!" I took a breath, feeling the pounding in my ear lessen slightly. I felt Hermione's cool hands against my face and it brought my vision back, shocking me into reality. Her eyes were wide and she looked terrified as she held onto me. Anger rose up in my chest, which was still so tight I couldn't breathe and I pushed her away with a grunt.

George?" Fred's voice sounded to my side and I felt his arms around me a second later. I shook my head, unable to talk as I sank in to his warm hold. "Hermione, what happened?"

"He's suffered a panic attack, I don't know why!" She exclaimed, gripping my hand as Fred picked me up. I still couldn't breathe, and I was about to pass out from a lack of oxygen. The world was fading around me, but Fred's arms and Hermione's hands were holding me here.

I was being led through the tent towards the Burrow, but I couldn't focus as the overwhelming blackness came back over me. It was all consuming, un fading and crushing me as I tried frantically to breath and hear pass the rushing.

"George, it's alright. We're all here, I'm fine. I haven't left you, I'm not leaving you. I'm here, Hermione's here, everyone's here." Fred's voice managed to slowly make its way through the haze, the calm lilt of his voice helping to ease the crushing blackness. Someone was rubbing my back and running their fingers through my hair. Fred kept talking, telling me it was okay and that he was there, that he wouldn't leave me and wouldn't hurt me. That he loved me and everything was going to be okay.

The black tunnel faded away and the roaring in my ears gradually stopped, leaving me wrapped up in Fred's arms as Hermione ran her hands through my hair, her brown eyes finding my own and holding me with the fear in them.

"What happened?" She asked, choking back tears as she looked at me. I shook my head, not trusting myself to speak, focusing solely on the fact that I could breathe again. Fred tightened his grip around me and leaned his head forward so he was touching the back of mine. The simple touch brought an unexplainable amount of comfort. I closed my eyes and focused on breathing, it was simple and calming, something I could focus on.

_George, love, what happened?_ Hermione's voice echoed in my head, making me tense at her words.

_Love?_ I thought back harshly, my eyes snapping open in anger. _You call that 'love?'_

She blinked, looking surprised and hurt. "What?" Fred kept rubbing circles in my back, keeping me calm and feeling safe.

_Victor._ I thought to her, trying to keep this conversation somewhat private.

_Victor?_ She thought back, frowning at me in confusion. _What are you talking about? I just spoke with him._

_It was a lot more than a simple talk._

_What are you talking about? He asked me to dance and I said yes._

"What are you guys doing?" Fred asked, noticing the looks passing between us.

"We're talking." I said, closing my eyes and trying to push my anger away. It wasn't really working, and hurt was just building up with it.

"No, you haven't said a thing."

"Telepathically." Hermione supplied. _But you're not making sense._

_You obviously like him, Hermione._

_What?_

_I'm sorry I ruined your relationship by marrying you._

_Are you kidding me? You're jealous of Victor?_

_Yes._ I thought darkly, and you can think darkly. I hated admitting it, but I was jealous, insanely so. _I'm jealous of Victor and the fact he had his hands all over you._

_He did not. I wouldn't let him. I'm married to you, I'm in love with you. And contrary to what you might think, I don't let people just grope me!_

_Didn't look like that._

_That's all it was, George. Nothing happened, nothing is going to happen between us. It's you I fell in love with, not him. Never him._

_It didn't look like that when you were dancing._

_It was nothing! Merlin, what brought all this on? _I wasn't sure, I only knew that I was terrified by the idea of losing her. I didn't know where it had come from, but the fear wouldn't leave me alone now.

_It was our song, Hermione._ I finally said in response.

She didn't make a response, her eyes just grew wide and her mouth dropped open. She blinked and glanced at Fred before looking back at me. "Oh, George." She barely whispered, a tear falling from her eye. She leaned forward without another word and before I could react she was pressing a kiss to my lips. I froze at the touch, but she used my surprise to her advantage, deepening the kiss and bringing her hands up to my face and burying them in my hair. I lost the ability to think at her touch, especially when she pressed her body into mine. She felt incredible to me and I couldn't' stop myself from kissing her back.

_I love you, George. Not Krum, I've never liked him. I won't talk to him if it makes you jealous, I'm so sorry I danced with him during our song, I didn't even notice._ I didn't say or think anything, I couldn't find any.

"Umm, you both seem better, so I think I'm going to find my own bride." I started in surprise, completely having forgotten that he was there.

He left before I could say anything else, leaving me alone with Hermione. I turned back towards her, feeling embarrassed and awkward.

"Hermione, I.-" She cut me off with another kiss, this time pushing me into the back of the couch. I let her without a fight, bringing my arms up to her waist and moaning when she pressed her hips into mine.

_I think Fred'll warn everyone that we're going to be busy for a few minutes._ She thought breathily. I grinned against her lips and flipped us over, pressing her into the cushions and covering her with my body.

_I've already locked the doors and put up the shields._ I thought back, running my hands up her. She moaned into my mouth, and it made me warm and excited.

_I love you, George._ I brought my hand to her cheek and caressed it gently.

_I know._

_A/N: Well, that was hard to write for some reason... I really don't know why I struggled with it. Thanks for reviewing, and don't forget to leave another :D I've got some major things coming up with this story, and I can't wait! The thing from my real life in last chapter was actually kind of funny. My brother in law stayed over at our house the night before the wedding. It was fun, but crazy. _

_Till the next chapter! ( Don't forget to review, George and Fred would.)_


	24. Chapter 24

_Tell me what you want to hear, something that were like those years. Sick of all the insincere, so I'm gonna give all my secrets away. -Onerepublic_

"FRED! GET YOUR LAZY ARSE OUT OF BED!" I called at the top of my lungs, with the aid or a voice enhancement chew. (Caterwauling Chews, if you're interested you can get them at 93 Diagon Alley) I heard a yelp from Fred in the next room, and a laugh from Hermione behind me.

I spun around and brought a finger to my lips, warning her to be quiet. She giggled before bringing her fingers to her lip and pulling them across like she was zipping something. I grinned even wider and stepped towards her. We'd been married for three weeks, and everything was going pretty smoothly. It had taken a little while to get used to Angelina and Fred living with us again, but we'd worked out most of the kinks.

Her eyes widened slightly and she moved a hand to her mouth. _I won't give you away, love._ She thought eagerly, fighting another giggle.

_I don't know what you're talking about, love. I'm not doing anything._ She stilled at that, her eyes sparkling with mischief and her smile infectious.

_Oh really? Whatever happened to 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good?_ My grin widened even more and I stepped right up to her, so our shoes were touching but nothing else was. She breathed in and leaned forward ever so slightly.

_I can think of a few ways to cause mischief._ I thought, licking my lips unconsciously. "Are you interested?" I whispered. Her grin faded slightly as her eyes darkened.

"Maybe." She whispered back to me, leaning forward even more. I grinned wickedly and lean towards her slowly. She leaned towards me, and right when our lips were going to touch, I stepped back and to the side. She let out a yelp and started to fall forward, her arms flailing around in an attempt to find something to steady herself with. I stepped behind her and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her up and into my chest.

"So eager, love?" I whispered in her ear. She shivered when my breath washed over her ear and shook her head.

"Oh, George, you're the one who is eager."

"Huh?" I could hear the mischievous smile in her voice, which I found indescribably attractive. She leaned back against me, exposing her neck, which she knew drove me crazy, and whispered the next words into my shoulder.

"You're going to be begging to kiss me." She then proceeded to play extremely dirty. She pressed into me and wiggled her hips against me while her arms rose up behind her and found their way into my hair. I let out a low moan and found myself leaning forward without conscious thought towards her tempting neck. She sprang away at the last moment and this time I was the one to fall forward.

Oh no she didn't.

I let out a low growl and stepped towards her as I righted myself, my eyes darkening and my grin disappearing. She was not getting away now.

"George," she warned, taking a step back as her eyes found mine. She licked her lips as I drew nearer her and her breath quickened, drawing my eyes down to her modest neck line.

"No." She barely breathed out, drawing my attention back to her full lips. I knew what she wanted, and I didn't mind letting her win our little game, her reward would be mine as well.

"Please?" I asked, sticking my lower lip out slowly and pulling out my puppy dog eyes. She blinked in surprise and then smiled mischievously, nodding her head. Her hands found their way back around my neck and she was stretching up to claim my lips in a kiss. I gripped her waist in my hands and pulled her closer, bending my own head down towards her.

"What in the name of Merlin's baggy –"

My head shot up and I shot my twin a glare. "Shut up and go back. I've been waiting on you for twenty minutes and you chose now to make an appearance?" Fred looked at me with wide eyes for a moment before he let out a loud barking laugh.

"Fred," Hermione said coolly. "You have one minute to either go back to bed with Angelina, or downstairs to the shop." Her hand went to her back pocket where she kept her wand and Fred's eyes widened comically. He shot across the flat to the door and raced through it.

"Fifteen seconds, not bad." Hermione said with an amused little hum.

I shook my head in enjoyment before reclaiming her lips.

-o-O-o-

"Did you hear that Kingsley's having another meeting tonight?" Fred asked, wiping down the counters as I straightened up around the shop.

"What?" I asked, looking up from the box of canary crèmes I was picking up.

"Yes, he wants to go over the latest gathered intel." Fred said casually, but I could see the worry in his eyes. This was eating him up almost as much as me. There had been even more muggle born attacks, but none on our immediate family.

"What time?" I asked, stepping across the shop until I was at the counter. He set his rag aside and looked up at me, his eyes sad and weary.

"Six sharp. I figure we can finish down here and then head up to get the girls."

I nodded my head, glancing around the shop. "All I have left is to put up the wards. What about you?"

"Yeah, I've just have to secure the back room. So, five minutes?"

"Alright." He picked the rag back up and stepped into the back room while I moved to the front of the shop. I started the long, complex process of casting the wards, praying that they held firm. I did this every night, and it always left me feeling shaky, what if I forgot a step?

"Ready, George?" I nodded my head, frowning as I stepped away from the wards.

"Yeah, let's go."

"Brilliant." I followed him up to our flat, calling for Hermione. Her and Angelina stepped towards us, grinning happily until they saw our serious faces.

"What is it?" Hermione asked as Angelina went to Fred.

"Kingsley's ordered a meeting of the Order tonight. We've all been asked to come." I said in response, wrapping my arms around Hermione. The fear for my family was rising up again, but I forced it away, focusing on the way she felt in my arms. I couldn't let the fear rise right now, I needed to keep my head.

"Let's go then." Hermione said simply, bringing her hands to mine and clasping them tightly. I nodded my head, glancing at Fred. We both twisted into the air at the same time, dissapparating. A moment later we reappeared in Grimmauld Place.

"Hello, guys." Harry said, coming down the stairs towards us.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed happily, stepping towards her best mate and wrapping him up in a tight hug. "Is anyone else here?"

"Yeah, everyone else is already here." He informed her, stepping out of her embrace and towards us, shaking each of our hands. We followed him into the dining room, ready to join the meeting.

"Merlin, this feels strange." Fred muttered beside me. I glanced over at him and nodded my head.

"Yeah, we're actually being allowed in. I'm having to fight the urge to get an extendable ear."

We chose seats at the end of the table, our wives sitting next to us. The number of familiar faces here was surprising. All the Order members who were alive were here, along with Neville, Hannah, Seamus, Dean, Lavender, the Patil twins, Ernie, Michael, Terry, Cho, Susan, Anthony and Justin. We had a good team here.

"I'd like to call this meeting to Order." Kingsley declared from the end of the table. "Harry has the latest intelligence regarding the wizard that attacked you." He said to me.

"The last curse you sent at him hit him, which gave us the advantage of having some of his DNA. It matches the skin and hair samples we got from the wizard that attacked Justin, and Colin."

"Have you got an ID?'

"No, not as of right now. The magic concentrate in it was extremely high though, showing a long blood line of magic. A pure blood most likely."

"A Pure blood? That narrows it down to what, a fourth of the magical community?" Michael questioned with a frown.

"It was a male."

"Which most Purebloods predominantly are." Terry piped up, offering a bit of useless knowledge.

"Good work, Harry, that's far more than we did know. We'll try and bring him down next time." I said, shooting Michael and Terry a look that told them to shut up.

"Also, we learned that the explosions are modified explosives." Harry's eyes dropped at this, studying his parchment again before meeting first Fred's eyes and then mine. "They're Whizbangs."

My air left my lungs in a painful whoosh and I felt slightly dizzy as extreme disgust washed over me. Someone was using the products Fred and I had invented to hurt people, to destroy our shops.

To nearly kill my brother. Merlin's Beard, someone had tried to kill my twin with my own invention.

Hermione's hand gripped my own under the table and it nearly brought tears to my eyes to think that I could have had a hand in that, even unintentionally, made me want to die.

"We can fix that." Fred said simply, frowning fiercely. Clearly he felt the same as me. "We can charm them so that they can't be changed from the state we sell them in."

"Do that then." Harry said, sitting down and looking at Kingsley, handing the meeting back over to him.

"We've been looking for Rookwood since the start of the attacks, but he's disappeared. He's gone deep under ground, we suspect he's relocated to Bulgaria. We've put some of our foreign Auror's on him. But I'll be honest, it doesn't look hopeful." He said, looking us each in the eye slowly.

"The attacks on muggle-borns are increasing in frequency, and the M.O. is changing." He continued to explain.

"Which leads us to believe that other pure-bloods are starting to attack." Sturgis Podmore, the new head of the Auror office since Moody's death, explained, a dark look on his pale face.

"Obviously that would be a problem because it would make the chance of finding the actual perpetrator a lot less likely." Neville concluded, frowning in distaste.

"Precisely. Which, I'm afraid, is probably what the original attacker intended.

"So we have next to no hope of figuring out who this is?" Seamus asked, looking from Kingsley to Sturgis, his eyes finally settling on Neville. Even though he was no longer in the DA he still looked to Neville to lead him. He took whatever he order and followed it through. I'm not sure I'll ever get used to seeing Neville lead people, not sure I'll ever get used to how good he is at it.

"No, he keeps attacking the same people, so he'll slip up. The fact that he used the Whizbangs also makes it seem as though its personal." Harry explained, glancing at Kingsley.

"What about Colin and Justin then?" Ginny asked, standing up for her classmate.

"We were practice." Colin said darkly. "They couldn't take me down, so they tried the next one. I think they were trying to perfect their method."

"Then why bother to carve 'Mudblood' in my arm?" Justin asked bitterly, his hand moving to his arm.

"That might have been a message to me." Hermione said quietly, speaking up for the first time. I looked over in surprise, she didn't look up though. Her eyes were locked on the table top which she was tracing with her fingertip. "During the war we were captured by Snatchers-which you all know. What you aren't aware of though is that I was tortured by Bellatrix and Greyback." Her voice grew emotionless as she talked, taking on an almost dead lilt as she looked up and locked her eyes on the Black family crest that had been permanently stuck over the table. 'Always Pure.' Is what the motto read, I hadn't realized that last time.

"She used crucio on me, expected, but that wasn't all." She continued, her hand moving to her arm. She rolled her robe sleeve up slowly, showing her porcelain arm to the table. She pulled her wand out of her pocket and touched the tip of it to her arm gently, a grimace on her face as she did so. The skin shimmered, and then thin words started to appear, similar to the ones on the back of our hand.

_Mudblood._

* * *

><p><em>AN: Alright, so we are starting to get some serious intel into who this creeper is :) We're still aways out from the end of this story though, at least ten chapters. Let me know what you think about this story, I hope I haven't disspaointed you with this chapter. _

_By the way, if any of you have been reading 93Diagon Alley's fic, 'Weasley's Rule Number 1' then you're aware that The Harry Potter World Cup is currently in Round 2! This is a contest that MTV is hosting to decide which Harry Potter character is the most popular. I, being the undying Weasley twin fan I am, am voting for Fred and George. CUrrently, George is pitted up against Ginny, and GEORGE IS LOSING! We can not let this happen! George fans, we have to get him back in the lead! To help you need to go to: "moviesblog . mtv . com / tag / harry-potter-world-cup /" (take out the spaces) and vote for George! We can't have him lose this early in the game! _

_So, vote for George, and leave a review. Thanks!_


	25. Chapter 25

_Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday. I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes. I'm coming home. –P Diddy._

I let out a painful breath, my chest constricting in pain and rage. I wanted to bring Bellatrix back to life so I could kill her myself. I was envious of the fact it was my mother who had gotten that honor now. That bitch had touched my Hermione, she'd carved that terrible word into her arm and forced her to wear it.

"She etched it onto me with an enchanted blade in an attempt to make me talk. It backfired on her though, it reminded me of Umbridge and how much I hated her. It actually is one of the reasons I didn't break." She finished softly, her eyes distant. She blinked and shook her head, her eyes coming back into focus. I could see her pushing her emotions away, becoming the uncaring, logical prefect. "It's my opinion that whoever is attacking other muggle-borns is aware of this scar. And that would mean they were in that room."

No one said anything at first, I couldn't and it didn't look like anyone else was able to either. Harry and Ron had locked gazes on her, a look of horror, hurt, and love in their eyes. They clearly hadn't known either.

"Who all was there?" Kingsley asked after a long moments, his soothing voice gentle.

"The Malfoy's, Bellatrix, Greyback, Scabior, and two cloaked Death Eaters. I never saw who they were, Bellatrix bound them in their cloaks."

"It wasn't the Malfoy's, they all have an alibi. Bellatrix, Greyback, and Scabior are all dead as well. It had to be one of the other two. Can you think of any distinguishing features they had?"

"They were extremely tall, but I was on the floor so my judgment is off. They were the same height as Greyback roughly." She said, her eyes growing distant. Her hand moved back under the table and I felt her reach for my hand. I grasped hers tightly, rubbing the back of it with my thumb, wanting to bring her some sort of comfort even it did hurt that she had kept that from me. I understood why, she was ashamed, but she must have known I wouldn't care.

"They were broad shouldered, more so than Greyback, they were the ones that actually carried us into the Manor. One smelled of pipe smoke, the other smelled of gunpowder. They were good at disillusionment charms, because I couldn't see their faces when they- I couldn't see their faces." She finished lamely, her voice threatening to break. My chest tightened even more and I found myself moving closer to her, thankful that we were sitting on a bench instead of a chair. I moved my free arm and wrapped it around her, holding her close and tight.

I didn't know what those #$% (again, not even a high enough rating for the language I'm thinking of.) had done to her, but I knew that I had one goal in mind now. I was going to hunt them down and show them what pain really meant. I'd learned excellent methods of torture during the war (I'd been the test subject a few times. You'd be amazed how many Death Eaters we had chasing us in Potterwatch.) but none of it would be nearly painful enough for what I was feeling.

I was scaring myself with how badly I wanted to hurt them.

"Do you think you could identify them if we find them?" Kingsley asked gently, his eyes caring. Hermione gave her head a stiff nod, leaning into me slightly.

"This is invaluable information." Kingsley said, looking at Sturgis. He nodded his head and stood, motioning to Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean, and Seamus. They all rose as well, and apparated as a group, leaving the rest of us in unsure silence.

"Unless there is anything else anyone has to report, then I declare this meeting at an end." Kingsley said, looking around. No one said anything so he dismissed us. I stood up quickly and glanced at Fred who nodded his head. I gripped Hermione's hand tightly and twisted into the air, dissapparating us to the flat. I didn't relinquish my hold on Hermione, instead I pulled her towards my chest, wrapping my arms around her and trying not to tremble.

She was stiff in my hold for a moment, standing defiant and proud until she felt that I was shaking, and she broke. She wrapped her arms around me and buried her head in my chest, crying her heart out onto my shirt as I held her. My own tears fell down my face, wetting her hair as I bent over her, trying to protect her with my own body, wanting more than anything to merge us, to take her pain from her and rid her of the memories that haunted her. I wanted to kill the men that thought they could touch her, I wanted to rage around and break something, but I couldn't. The trembling, weeping witch in my arms needed me, and I would not leave her.

"They tried to rape me, George." She cried out, clutching my shirt as thought it was the only thing keeping her from falling. I tightened my hold on her and felt my stomach turn as my legs threatened to give out. I needed to sit.

I held her to my chest for a long moment and then scooped her up bridal style, carrying her to our bedroom before setting her on the bed and climbing up beside her. I shot a spell at the door to lock it and make sure no one could hear this conversation.

I pulled her into my lap and held her, rubbing her back as my own tears continued to fall. She wept bitterly against me, an endless flow of heartbroken tears. "They ra-ran their ha-han-nds over me, they opened my robe and to-touched me." She cried out, holding me close and burying her head in my neck. I couldn't speak, couldn't find any words past the rage and love and pain building up in my chest. I just held her close and ran my hands up and down her back as I rocked her.

"I was so worn out that I couldn't fight them, I couldn't fight back. Bellatrix was go-going to le-let them do it." I leaned my head back against the head board of our bed and clenched my eyes, trying to get control over my own tears as I pulled her even closer. I couldn't think of anything else I could do to comfort her from so much pain.

"I'm so sorry!" She gasped out, pulling away from me and burying her head in her hands. I sat frozen for half a second before I pulled her hands away from her face and repositioned us so that she was looking at me.

"No, don't be. I love you so much, Hermione. This doesn't change that in the slightest." I said, stroking her face with my thumbs. "That was in no way your fault. I'm not angry at you at all. I could never be angry at you for that. I want to kill those bastards who thought they could touch you. You're _my_ wife, and no one is ever going to hurt you like that again as long as I'm here." I promised, looking into her dark eyes and seeing the pain there. It was enough to drive me mental. I was seconds away from hunting down every pureblood and hexing them, regardless of if they were guilty or not.

"Can I do anything to help? Anything to make it even slightly better?" I questioned, brushing her hair away from her tear stained face. She looked at me with her beautiful eyes and gave her head the slightest nod.

"Touch me, show me they weren't successful. Show me that you love me, help me forget." A lump in my throat prevented me from speaking as I looked at her, so I settled with showing her by pressing a tender kiss to her lips.

"I love you Hermione." I whispered to her as I lowered her down to the bed. "You're mine, and I'm never letting anyone touch you again." I promised, covering her body with mine as I slowly began to show her that I loved her. I caressed her body, tenderly showing her how much I loved her, and hoping it would help her forget the pain.

I was still going to kill those bastards though.

-o-O-o-

I woke up later that evening, holding Hermione close to my chest as I looked around. I blinked a few times to clear my eyes and then looked down at her, bringing my hand up her arm slowly, stroking the skin there.

She'd been so broken and I'd never had a clue. How had she managed to hide all of that? I'd sworn to myself a while ago that I was going to help her heal, I was going to bare the pain, but I'd let something as big as that pass me by. How had I not noticed?

I leaned my head back down against my pillow and held her tighter to me, fighting tears that had risen up in my eyes.

I was supposed to protect her, but she kept getting hurt anyway. My mind was going over, in detail, each of the times Hermione had cried since we'd become engaged, and I realized I had never seen her cry so much until then.

"George?" a quiet voice came from the door. I looked up in surprise and called quietly.

"Come in." The door cracked open and Fred stuck his head through. We were both covered so he stepped all the way into the room and leaned against the door frame, looking worried.

"Is she alright?" I dropped my gaze from him to Hermione, studying her still sleeping form.

"I think she will be. She was carrying a lot of pain from that, Gred." I said, my voice constricted.

"You didn't know?"

"No, I had no clue. How are we going to deal with that? How do I know if she's keeping things like that from me?" I asked, begging my twin for an answer. I needed to know, I couldn't bear to let something like that happen again. He met my eyes head on, sympathy and sorrow in his as he shook his head.

"I can't tell you, George. I had the same problem. The only thing I know to do is be honest. Tell her about you. If you're completely honest with yourself, then she'll open up to you."

It wasn't the straight up answer I wanted, but it made sense. I tried to be honest with her, but I did tend to keep things in. Usually until I burst, and then the entire neighbor hood heard about them.

"Think she'll be up for some dinner soon? Ange fixed some soup, cheddar I think. She said it was Hermione's favorite in school."

I looked back down at my wife and studied her again. She looked peaceful, untroubled even. My arm tightened around her possessively as I gave my head a small nod. "Yeah, I think she'd be up for some. We'll be out in a moment." He nodded his head and turned to step back out of the room. "Oh, and Fred-"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." He smiled and nodded his head.

"Any time, Georgie." He shut the door behind himself and I turned my attention back to Hermione.

"Love," I called softly, stroking her face affectionately. She inhaled and pressed into me, slowly opening her eyes.

"Hmm?" She asked sleepily, smiling at me.

"You ready to wake up? Ange has fixed us some dinner if you're interested." She blinked and nodded her head, nuzzling her cheek against my chest before pulling back and sitting up. She stretched before slipping off the bed and grabbing her robes back up. I watched her head towards the bathroom with a small frown, trying to gage how she was feeling. I pulled my clothes back on while she left and straightened my hair. She came out of the bathroom a moment later, fully dressed and smiling softly. She crossed the room towards me and wrapped her arms around my chest, giving me a warm, tight hug.

"Thanks for earlier, George. I'm sorry I never told you." I hugged her back, unable to respond past the lump that had just taken residence back up in my throat.

"GEORGE!"

Fred's voice broke me out of the revere I'd fallen into and I dropped an arm from Hermione before running out of the room, pulling her with me as I headed toward my twin. He was holding a letter in his hands, which were shaking badly. The bottom of it had been stained red, as though whatever was inside was leaking. He looked up at me with a white face, his eyes wide and unseeing.

"What is it?" I asked, noticing Angelina was behind him, looking ready to faint.

"It's…" He trailed off and I didn't wait for him to finish. I stepped forward and ripped the letter from his hand, noticing it was addressed to me. I opened it up and peered inside before promptly feeling the urge to throw up.

It was a severed human ear.

_A/N:* Comes out with hands raised* Don't hurt me! I promise I will not end the next chapter with a cliff hanger, but come on, that was a brilliant place to end :D_

_On another, unrelated note. I forgot to tell what was like my hubby and me, oh, can you ever forgive me? It was George dropping the rings. He totally wiped out at his brothers wedding and lost the rings. It was hiliarious! Also, in the last chapter, the game about saying please was based off my real life ;)_

_Also, don't forget, the Harry Potter World Cup is currently in Round 2! This is a contest that MTV is hosting to decide which Harry Potter character is the most popular. I, being the undying Weasley twin fan I am, am voting for Fred and George. CUrrently, George is pitted up against Ginny, and GEORGE IS LOSING! We can not let this happen! George fans, we have to get him back in the lead! To help you need to go to: "moviesblog . mtv . com / tag / harry-potter-world-cup /" (take out the spaces) and vote for George! We can't have him lose this early in the game!_

_Now, enjoy and leave a review! Seriously, I will post tomorrow, please don't hurt me for the cliffy. *Backs away slowly with Protego*_

_VOTE FOR GEORGE!_


	26. Chapter 26

_Come take my hand, we'll walk this road together, through the storm. Whatever weather, cold or warm, just let you know that, you're not alone. –Eminem Not Afraid_

"Oh my god." Hermione breathed out, clutching my arm tightly as I dropped the letter. I was in shock and feeling violently ill. We all watched the envelope fall to the floor and then hit it, falling to its side leaving little droplets of blood beside it. No one said anything, could say anything. They were all in just as much shock as me. I blinked and took a deep breath, trying to calm my now pounding heart and realized that Fred had moved to my side, clutching my other arm tightly.

Both him and Hermione were looking me with eyes that were slightly crazed with worry, and it weirdly helped calm my mind.

I took a deep breath and focused on slowing my heart as I spoke. "Angelina, send a patronus to Sturgis, he needs to know about this." I met her eyes for a moment and then looked back at the fallen letter. "I don't think it's a question of being personal anymore." I finished quietly.

Angelina stepped towards the counter and picked up her wand. She murmured the spell and a bright light flashed from the end of her wand and shot out the window. I aimed my own wand at the letter on the floor with a little bit of difficulty since neither my twin or my wife had relinquished their hold on me, and shot a shield charm over it.

"Fred, Hermione, I'm okay." I said quietly, looking from one to the other, they both loosened their holds slightly, but didn't fully relinquish it.

"Is it… Is it your's?" Hermione asked after a moment, her voice wavering slightly. I shook my head, my stomach turning uneasily.

"No," Fred answered hoarsely, "that ear was pierced."

"I need to take this to Sturgis so he can look-" I started after a moment, I was cut off though.

"No, I'll go." Fred declared, a terrified look on his face. "You're staying here. I'm not letting you go anywhere."

"Then I'm coming with you, no one is going alone." Angelina spoke up, stepping towards Fred with a possessive look.

He nodded his head and stepped towards the letter, pointing his own wand at the shield. He held his arm out for his wife and she stepped up to him, grabbing hold of his arm tightly.

"Don't leave." Fred warned, his eyes locked on me. I nodded my head, smiling softly.

"Wouldn't dream of it, I'm going to have a bowl of soup." He almost smiled before apparating away.

"Well." I said cheerfully, turning towards Hermione. "What's say we get something to-what's wrong?" She was extremely pale and looked like she was shaking. Her hand dropped from my arm and she took a small step back, making a whimpering noise. I moved towards her, opening my arms to grab her in a hug. She was still shaken from the grand total of the day's events, I couldn't blame her.

"Love," I started, but she cut me off by raising her hand.

"I-I've got to go… I need more parchment." She mumbled, stepping away from me. My eyes widened in surprise and I shook my head.

"No, you can't go. It isn't safe." She blinked and I saw tears fill her eyes.

"I've got to get more parchment." She said again, her eyes scared. I was lost as to why it was so dire to get the parchment, but I couldn't say no to her eyes.

"Alright then. Let's go get the parchment."

"No!" She practically shrieked, stepping away from me and putting the couch between us. "I have to go alone!"

"What? No." I said, moving so that I was in front of the door. I couldn't let her go by herself, she could get hurt, and I couldn't handle it if she got hurt.

"I can't, no!" she gasped, looking around the room wildly for an escape.

"What's going on? Why do you have to leave? Did I do something?" I asked, stepping towards her with my hands raised so she wouldn't get frightened. I was completely lost as to what she was saying. I had no idea why she was breaking apart, but I felt like it was my fault.

"You'll leave me!" She said, her voice breaking. I froze, looking at her with wide, surprised eyes.

"What?" I asked, my voice beyond shock. "I'll never leave you, I love you, Hermione." She blinked at me and then before I could react she ran past me and out the door, her tears streaming down her beautiful face.

I stood frozen for half a second before I was flying out the door and down the stairs after her. I raced after her through the shop, calling out her name as she exited the safety of WWW. She didn't respond, just continued to try and escape.

She ran outside, tears streaming down her face as she fled from me. It was pouring rain outside, the cold rain of late fall, promising a very cold winter coming, but I didn't stop or slow down, only knowing I couldn't take any more pain, any more fear. It was already consuming me, any more would destroy me. I'd given my heart to her, and the fear of anything happening to her was enough to make it where I couldn't move. I was not letting anything happen to her while I still drew breath. She'd just pretty much had a mental break down on me but it wasn't going to affect my feelings at all. I was going to get her, and I was going to get her back to our flat to talk about what she'd just said.

And just like that, it hit me why she was running. She thought I would really leave her. She thought I would actually be able to tear myself from her side and leave her. I loved her, and I needed her to understand I wasn't leaving her. Nearly everyone else she had loved had left her. Her parents, her family, even her best friends had abandoned her at one point. She was holding back from me for the same reason, she was terrified I'd leave her.

I raised my wand and aimed it at her, knowing we could never harm each other so this wouldn't hurt her. I sent a spell at her and she slowed down, forced to stop by spell. She spun around and faced me, looking enraged and fearful, her wand pointed towards the ground as she looked at me, feet spread and her back straight in clear defiance.

" You heard me, Hermione _Weasley_." I said loud and clear, my voice stronger than it had been in a long time as I emphasized our shared last name. "I said it a month ago, and I still mean it. I love you! I'll scream it out on top of the building if you need me too." I declared, stepping towards her, her eyes flashing in the rain as she looked at me. "I am not leaving you, I'll never leave you. I love you, I _love_ you. I can't let you keep doing this to yourself, you've got to let the pain and fear go." I reached her now, and placed my hands on either side of her face, blocking the pouring rain from hitting her with my body and forcing her to look at me.

"You have to let me in, you have to let us do this together. You can't keep shutting me out because you're afraid to lose me. Life doesn't work like that, and I won't live like it." I declared, knowing I was almost as guilty as her. I'd been doing the same thing to her and Fred. I'd been scared to let her in, I'd fought loving her for a long time because of how badly I had been messed up from Fred's almost death.

"I can't lose you." She whispered, her voice broken as tears fell down her eyes. "I can't bear to lose you."

"I'm sorry, love." I said quietly, caressing her cheek softly. "I can't promise nothing will happen-I won't promise it. I don't know that I won't die tomorrow, nobody knows that. I do know that I will never willing leave you, nothing short of death will drag me from you. I love you Hermione, and I don't say that flippantly."

"How can you be sure?" She whispered, her tears still falling.

_Because I love you. I can't explain it, I can only feel it. I love you, and I'll keep on loving you. I'm not going to leave you. You're not going to lose me. We're connected, for better or worse, for life or for death, we're together, Hermione._

_Together?_

_Always and forever, Hermione._

She sucked in a ragged breath and then crashed into me, wrapping her arms around me as tightly as she could before she found my lips in a kiss that made all our others pale in comparison to it's intensity. The spark that always ran through me at her touch flooded my system, short circuiting all my thoughts and only leaving the instinct to love the witch in my arms.

We kissed fervently for a few moments, oblivious to the world around us and the constant danger we were in. My mind eventually turned back on though and I broke the kiss, pulling away from her slightly and bringing my hand up to her face, brushing her soaking hair out of her face.

"We need to get back!" I yelled over the rain, bringing my hands down to grip hers. She nodded her head, her eyes locked on mine, the fear no longer in them. I twisted into the air, holding her tightly and we reappeared in our apartment, soaking wet.

"We should-"

CRACK

"dry up." I finished lamely, looking at a pale Fred and Angelina with a partial smile.

"What happened?" I asked, not caring that Hermione and I were dripping on the floor. She moved closer to me, dropping my hands and wrapping her arm around my waist.

"We missed the note." Fred said blandly, swaying on his feet. Angelina wrapped her arms around him and helped hold him up. I glanced at Hermione and we both moved nearer him.

"Are you all right?" I asked at the same time Hermione asked, "What note?"

"I'm not alright,. The note said: THE MUDBLOOD IS MINE." It was my turn to sway on my feet now. Hermione tightened her grip on me and frowned fiercely, a look of utter hatred coming over her face.

"How dare he." She hissed, her nails digging into my side. "How dare he try and threaten you." She turned towards me, her eyes flashing with anger and determination. _I'm nobody but yours, I have a ring to prove it. I don't know who this is, but I swear we will find him._

_And I'll make him pay._ I added, sealing the promise with a kiss to her forehead. The wizard would be lucky to survive another confrontation between the two of us. I wouldn't be trying to escape this time. I'd be aiming to kill.

I could only pray it was Rookwood, at least I could take out the two people I hated most in one swoop.

"What did Kingsley say?" I asked, coming back to the room and realizing my twin looked truly awful. He shrugged, looking at Angelina helplessly.

"He told us that they would examine the letter, but they weren't hopeful."

"Of course." I muttered. I shook my head and pushed the negative emotions away. I'd deal with them later, right now I needed to bring back some sense of normalcy, anything to get rid of the terrible fear that had fallen on us. My stomach provided the perfect distraction by giving off an extremely loud grumble. Hermione started at the noise as Fred let out a unexpected laugh. I grinned myself and turned towards Angelina.

"You mentioned something about soup earlier?" She nodded her head, smiling herself.

"I could do with a bowl myself." Fred mused, stepping up behind his wife as she moved to the kitchen. We followed them, grabbing four bowls and passing them to Angelina as she filled them up. We moved to the sofa and all sat down. Hermione and I on one couch and Fred and Angelina on the other one. We ate in silence for a moment, and I was beginning to feel oddly cold but I didn't focus on it, paying attention to the wonderful food in my hands instead.

"Forge?" I looked up at Fred's voice and nodded my head.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you and Hermione wet?" I looked at Hermione who had wide eyes, and we both let out a loud laugh. We couldn't stop, and it wasn't long before Fred and Angelina were joining us.

Laughter really is the best medicine.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Okay, the part in last chapter that was like my real life was a line between Fred and George. Me and my sister actually had the conversation: ""No, I had no clue. How are we going to deal with that? How do I know if she's keeping things like that from me?" I asked, begging my twin for an answer. I needed to know, I couldn't bear to let something like that happen again. He met my eyes head on, sympathy and sorrow in his as he shook his head.  
>"I can't tell you, George. I had the same problem. The only thing I know to do is be honest. Tell her about you. If you're completely honest with yourself, then she'll open up to you." <em>

_I was freaked out because I found out he'd been keeping a secret from me, and I didn't know how I would be able to tell he was in the future. My sister gave me that advise, and it was invaluable._

_Now, what are your guess for this chapter?_


	27. Chapter 27

_Love me tender, Love me long. Take me to your heart, For it's there that I belong, And we'll never part. -Elvis_

It's been two weeks since that night, and we haven't had any more letters, or break through, the letter came up blank just like they feared. They're still trying to trace the ear though, it's previous owner is unknown. They tested it against me, but it wasn't a match. (I told them it wouldn't be, my ears weren't pierced but they checked anyway) It does match the DNA found from the muggle attacks and the attack on me in Diagon Alley. Kingsley reckons that there were two attackers, and the one took the other out. Not really sure how to feel about that, but it is what it is.

"George, I'm going to go to Gringotts, do you need anything while I'm out?" Hermione asked, crossing the flat to the counter where we kept our change. I looked up from the formula I had been working on in surprise and frowned, setting the papers aside before getting up.

"You're going alone?" I asked, my voice letting my worry show through.

"No, I'm meeting Harry at the bank." She explained, taking up a few galleons before looking at me again. She gave me a gentle smile and stepped across the room to me. I wrapped my arms around her in a loose hug as she wrapped her arms around my chest. She leaned her cheek against me for a moment before stretching up and pressing a quick kiss to my lips.

"I'll be back really quickly, and I promise to be really careful." She said cheerfully. She dropped her arms from me and stepped back. She pushed her hair out of her face and gave me one last smile before heading out the door. I watched her go with a wary frown. I did not want her to go, but I couldn't tell her not too. She wouldn't take kindly to me trying to stop her or go with her. She hated feeling like someone was trying to take her freedom.

I sat back down in my chair again and grabbed my notes up, looking at them and scribbling more numbers down. I glanced at the door and shook my head, bringing my focus back onto my formula. I erased a number and corrected it, glancing at the door again as I began to bob my foot nervously.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair, closing my eyes and pushing all other thoughts out of my head before reopening my eyes and focusing on my paper again.

I managed to move to the next step of the problem but it was for nothing. I couldn't focus, my mind was focused solely on Hermione, and the fact that she was exposed.

I let out a moan and stood, dropping my papers onto my chair before stepping away from the sitting room and towards the counter. I began to pace up and down the room, feeling nervous and agitated, unable to sit still, but hating walking back and forth, it was making me worse. My mind was refusing to focus, it just kept imagining scenario after scenario, none good. I kept seeing her lying in a bed, broken and bleeding, or on the streets, dying as she called my name out. I could see wizards trying to rape her, witches trying to crucio her, it was terrible, and a non stop stream in my mind.

I needed Fred, well, I really just needed Hermione back, safe and sound in my arms, but I would take Fred happily right now. I could use his comfort, I could use his confidence and simple belief that everything would be alright. I wasn't sure it would be, and the longer Hermione was gone, the less sure I was it would be okay again.

An idea occurred to me and I closed my eyes, concentrating on our link. _Hermione?_ I thought, trying to keep my desperation out of my thoughts. There was no response.

Godric, please let her be okay.

I found myself leaning on the counter, I wasn't sure how I got there, and I pressed my face into my hands, moaning again.

CRACK

I jumped, spinning around and facing my twin with wide eyes. I didn't register the fact that he was pale and had blood on his robes, or the fact that he was shaking and trying to talk. I just ran forward and wrapped my arms around him in a desperate hug, elated to have one of the two most important people okay.

"Fred, have you seen Hermione? She left twenty minutes ago, I'm panicking. I can't focus, I'm so worried. I can't talk to her. What if she's not okay-what's wrong?" I just realized he wasn't pulling me back and trying to look at me. I noticed all the things I mentioned before, that he generally looked awful. He shook his head, swallowing before talking.

"George, it's Hermione." The world around me stopped as my worst fears started to rise up in me again. image after image flashed through my mind of her being hurt, tortured, killed, and I couldn't breathe or think past them.

"Merlin, no." I whimpered, gripping his arms tightly. He held me up, talking before I had a chance to ask the question.

"She was attacked on the street, she's already been taken to St. Mungo's. Harry found her and stopped the attack. Come on, we've got to go, Georgie."

He tightened his grip on me, meeting my eyes and holding them before he twisted into the air and we disappeared. We landed in St. Mungo's a moment later, and I felt as though I was going to faint.

"George! Fred!" I looked over in stunned surprise, unable to focus properly as Lee ran over to us. He was coming from the entrance, Harry right behind him.

"Lee." Fred greeted shortly, not out of rudeness but worry.

"George," Harry said, reaching us. Fred was standing beside me and still helping to hold me up.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice choked and hardly recognizable. I was desperate for information, desperate to find my wife.

"She was attacked outside of WWW. I'm thinking the wizards in question were staking the place out. They took her by surprise, and overwhelmed her. I was at Gringott's but came as quickly as I could. I fought the wizards off and took her here." He explained. I was barely able to keep up, my mind was racing to figure it out, but the worry and panic in me was blocking my ability to make sense of anything.

"I'm sorry, George, but I have to go. I've got to go to Sturgis and debrief. We've actually got a lead now." He said, and then, with one last glance towards the nurse at the desk, he disapparated. I stood frozen, staring at the spot he disappeared at with wide eyes. I took a breath and my mind cleared up a slight bit. I turned on the spot and ran to the front desk, Lee and Fred behind me.

"Nurse!" I shouted before I reached her.

"Yes?" She asked, looking up at us in surprise.

"Grange-Weasley, Hermione." I said, breathing heavily as I reached her desk, I used it support myself as I continued, speaking too fast in a voice that wasn't my own. "Where is she and is she alright? Can I see her? I'm her husband."

"She's in recovery right now," the witch said after a moment, "she can't have visitors right now. If you would be so kind as to sit in the waiting room over there, I'll let you know the minute she's able to receive visitors." I nodded my head numbly, hating her reply but knowing I couldn't do anything about it right now.

Lee and Fred lead me towards the waiting area and sat down, looking at me appraisingly.

"Mate," Lee started but I cut him off.

"How many wizards attacked her?" I asked, my voice dry. Fred glanced at Lee before looking at me, frowning in hate.

"Seven wizards, she managed to take one out, Harry got another two." They explained. The world around me swayed dangerously, and I felt myself fall.

I must have done something to alert Fred, because he was by my side right when my legs gave out. He wrapped me in his strong arms, gripping my waist as Lee appeared a moment later. They both led me to the bench at the other end of the room and sat me down on it, both taking the seats next to me.

"She's alright, George." Fred reassured me, rubbing my back like he always did when something happened, comforting me as best he could.

"Yeah, she survived the attack, she's going to be fine." Lee told me, his voice soft as he laid a hand on my shoulder.

I couldn't speak, could hardly see as the world around me spun and the terrible numbing sensation that had taken me since I'd heard Fred say Hermione's name began to slowly fade.

"We'll get them." Fred promised, his voice passionate.

"Seven wizards." I managed, rage beyond anything I'd ever felt filling me up so that I thought I would blow. I was worried, dizzy, scared, enraged, and guilty-so many emotions swirling around inside me that they were overwhelming me, pushing and pulling me and making me lose control. I'd never felt like this. No, I had, when Fred had been hurt, but this time I had his connection to help comfort me. I tried to focus on that, tried to use it to help me regain some control on my emotions and thoughts.

"Which one of you is her husband?"

I looked up at the nurse that had told me to sit over here, barely able to concentrate or her through my pounding blood and ringing ears. "Me," I said in a feeble whisper. She smiled patiently at me, stepping towards me as she consulted her ledger.

"You're wife and baby are fine. She has suffered a few minor lacerations, and she'll be sore and easily exhaustible for a while from the Cruciatus Curse, but she's going to be fine."

Relief flooded me at her words, and then I froze as I replayed what she said in my head. If you are anything like me, you barely paid any attention to the last half of that statement the second time through. One word in there caught my attention, and held it with the force of a permanent sticking charm.

Baby.

Hermione was pregnant.

Baby.

I was going to be a dad.

_Baby._

Fred wasn't able to catch me this time as I fell to the floor.

-o-O-o-

I was sitting beside Hermione's bed, holding her hand loosely in my own as I watched her beautiful sleeping form. She was still pale, but she was okay. Her soft, crazy, wonderful hair was splayed out on her pillow, covering it in the brown curls and seeming to beg my fingers to stroke them. Her head was tilted to the side, towards me, almost as though she sensed my presences and was trying to be nearer me.

The nurse had let me in a few minutes ago, but had told Fred and Lee they couldn't come in. I hated that they weren't allowed in, but I wasn't missing the chance to be with her.

"Hermione?" I said softly, calling her name again for the third time this minute. She sighted softly and moved her head slightly, inching it nearer to me. I scooted forward in my chair and brought my free hand to her cheek, barely touching the skin there. Her eyes fluttered before she opened them, looking around the room before finding mine.

A huge grin erupted across my face and I leaned towards her, letting out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. She blinked at me, and then smiled softly.

"George?" She said, her voice slightly hoarse from lack of use.

"Yes, Hermione, it's me." I said, my own voice wavering. "How do you feel, love?" She blinked again and took in a deep breath, looking like she was doing a self diagnosis.

"I feel fine, George." She said after a moment, tightening her grip on my hand. "They didn't do any permanent damage to me."

"Have you spoken to the nurse yet?" I asked quietly. I was still feeling shocked from learning I was going to be a dad, it hadn't really sunk in yet, and I had no idea if she knew or not.

"No, the last thing I remember is Harry coming to my aid." She said softly, her eyes glancing around the room. "Why?" She asked, her eyes finding mine again, "Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all." I replied quickly. "She told me some… unexpected news."

"What?" Hermione asked, looking wary.

"You need to stop knitting hats and start working on booties." I said after a moment. She looked at me for a moment, clearly not understanding, and then I saw the shock in her eyes as she connected the dots.

"What?" She gasped, looking at me with stunned eyes. I nodded my head, tears filling my eyes.

"You're pregnant, we're going to have a baby." I explained, my voice elated. Images were starting to fill my mind, images of little red-headed, curly haired kids running around, causing mischief and spouting random bits of knowledge. They looked up at me with her dark eyes, giving my smile. A joy filled me and I couldn't hide it as I looked at her. I didn't know how she would take it, but I couldn't have been more excited.

"I'm pregnant?" She questioned, her voice disbelieving. I nodded my head, tears falling down my eyes now. "We're going to have a baby?"

"Yes." She blinked, and the first emotions showed through her face. A joy unlike anything I had ever seen lit her eyes, and she reached for me. I wrapped her up in my arms and held her tight, scarcely able to believe I could be a father.

"I'm going to be a mum." She cried out, her voice so happy it made even more tears come to my eyes.

We were going to be parents.

* * *

><p><em>AN: He-he! This was so much fun to write! I love the thought of George or Fred passing out when they find out about Hermione being pregnant. It's a lot of fun :) The scene from my real life was the whole 'why are you wet?" question. My hubby was working on my shower (before we were married) and he asked me to hand him a wrench. I did, and the minute i stepped into the shower the thing went hay wire and started to spray both of us. We got soaked. _

_I hope you like this chapter, and please, please, please don't forget to leave a review!_


	28. Chapter 28

_This is home, I've been searching for a place of my own. -Switchfoot_

Hermione got to come home the next day, and I had everything ready for her. I had set her books out on the table in the way she liked them. I had moved everything around so it would be easier to walk to, and less taxing. I had stocked the fridge with her favorite treats. I had even fixed her a bath with her favorite apple bath salts.

"Oh, George." She breathed out as I lead her through the flat, her eyes scanned everything , a small smile lifting her lips. "You shouldn't-"

"Nonsense." I declared, opening the door to our bedroom and helping her into it. She was still feeling incredibly weak from the curse, and it made me sad to see her like that. I was going to make sure she wanted for nothing, no matter what I had to do to get it for her.

"No, you shouldn't have." She declared, she paused and then leaned forward to press a kiss to my cheek. "But obviously I'm thrilled that you did."

I beamed back at her, thrilled that she was happy with me. She smiled at me and moved on, heading towards our shared bedroom while I stood still glowing like a nutter.

"George?" She called from the bedroom. I started and shook my head to clear it before following her into the bedroom. She was sitting on the bed, breathing heavily and looking winded, but she was smiling softly at me.

"I need help." She said, blushing slightly. I crossed the room and sat next to her on the bed, smiling softly in what I hoped was a comforting way.

"Anything, love."

She blushed again and lowered her eyes, looking at the floor as her finger began to trace the pattern on our bed spread. "I need help taking a bath." She mumbled, looking like it horrified her to say that.

"I'll gladly help you, Hermione." I said quietly before leaning towards her and pressing a kiss to her temple. I scooped her up, not because she couldn't walk, but because I just needed to hold her and make sure she was safe. She leaned into my hold, letting out a quiet little sigh. I went into the bathroom and set her down on the toilet gently before sitting back on my haunches. I looked at her for a moment, letting myself get lost in her dark eyes before giving myself a mental shake and starting to get her ready for her bath. I had charmed the water to stay warm and sudsy, so it was already ready.

I reached for her hair first, undoing the messy ponytail it had been pulled back into, careful not to pull her hair. Once it was down I moved to her robes, pulling them off before lifting her back up. I held her to my chest and stepped towards the tub, forcing myself to focus on helping her relax and feel better. I lowered her into the tub gently before leaning back and looking at her. She was leaning against the back of the tub with her eyes closed, a look of profound peace on her face. She lay there for a moment, just enjoying the feeling of the warm water and the bubbles.

Her eyes opened again and found mine, the sparkle I so loved returning to them. "Could you help me wash my hair? If it's not too much trouble." she said, biting her lip.

"No, no trouble at all, Hermione." I said quickly, moving back in front of the tub and summoning a cup. I scooped some water in it and poured it over her head, remembering how mum used to wash Fred's and my hair when we were little. That had always been extremely wet and fun.

I lathered her hair up with the shampoo, careful not to get any in her eyes and gently lathered her locks. I loved touching her hair, it was so soft, and the crazy curls were great fun, they wrapped around my fingers perfectly, and like her, refused to be tamed.

She moaned in satisfaction as I lathed her hair and the noise made me start to think of other, even more pleasurable things we could be doing. I shook the thoughts off though and finished with her hair, rinsing it off one final time before pressing a kiss to her head. She sighed happily, tilting her head so that her forehead was pressed against my cheek. I moved my head over so our foreheads were touching and I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath and letting myself relax. She was okay, I was okay, Fred was okay, we were all okay, we had several of the bastards that had attacked her in custody, we were closing in on the culprit.

She let out a yawn suddenly, and that made me open my eyes, a grin lifting my lips as I looked at her. She blushed and pulled her head back, her eyes dropping.

"That's my cue, love. Off to bed." I stated, lifting her up out of the tub. I summoned a towel from across the room and wrapped it around her before standing and carrying her to the next room. She leaned into me heavily, and I had to force myself to set her on the bed. I just wanted to stand there holding her to my chest, knowing she was safe in my arms and that no one was going to hurt her-could hurt her.

I laid her down gently and grinned when her hand found its way to my cheek. She pressed a kiss to my nose and patted the bed beside her. I climbed up next to her and rolled on my side, facing her. She moved closer to me on the bed, laying her head against my chest which made me lay on my back. She moved so that she was nestled in my arms and let out a sleepy, happy little sigh. I held her closer and closed my eyes, wrapping my arms tightly around her and trying to hold her as near to me as I could.

This is where I belonged, here with Hermione. Nothing else on earth felt as right, felt as perfect. She fit me perfect, not just physically, but mentally as well, and I never, ever wanted to let her go.

-o-O-o-

"Georgie, wake up!" Fred's voice rang in my ear and drew me out of my slumber.

"Huh?" I mumbled groggily, tilting my head towards the door with a yawn. I could make out blurry shapes, but my eyes were still foggy from sleep. It looked like Fred was coming towards me.

"Fred?" I questioned, my voice hoarse from lack of sleep. Hermione mumbled in her sleep and snuggled more into my side, tucking her head into my chest. I gripped her more tightly, blinking my eyes again as I looked up at my brother. He was wearing the same robes he had been wearing yesterday, and he didn't look like he had gotten any sleep.

"What is it?" I asked again, frowning as Fred glanced fearfully at Hermione.

"You need to get up."

"Hermione needs to rest." I said quietly, glancing at my wife before my eyes sought out the alarm clock. It was three AM.

"No, she can sleep. I need to talk to you somewhere she won't hear. Can't have her getting worried and upsetting the little bludger." He whispered, an almost smile lifting his lips as he glanced at Hermione stomach. I felt myself smiling until my brain worked out what he said.

"What's wrong?" I asked, my voice growing worried as I tried to move out of my wife's very persistent grip. She tightened her hold on me and then relaxed, murmuring more.

"Not here." Fred said again, grabbing a pillow and placing it beside me. I moved over and he shoved the pillow where I had just been, so Hermione was holding onto it instead of me now.

I crawled off of the bed and grabbed a robe up from the floor, pulling it on as I quietly followed Fred out of the room. The lights were on in the sitting room, and Angelina was fixing a pot of tea in the kitchen. I looked around and felt my eyes widen in surprise when I saw Harry sitting on our couch, holding a roll of parchment. He stood up when Fred and I walked into the sitting room and shook my hand, a strange mix of excitement and fear on his face.

"You both should sit down." He said, taking his seat again. I glanced at Fred who nodded his head, and I sat on the couch opposite of Harry. Fred sat next to me, glancing at the kitchen to check on Angelina. She had finished the tea and was pouring it into mugs for us.

"Right then, I guess we can start. Fred, have you told him anything?"

"No." I kept my mouth shut, holding back all the questions that wanted to break free. They'd answer them in a moment.

"We figured out who the ear belonged to," Harry started, looking from Fred to me. Fred tensed beside me and I got the feeling he hadn't heard this part before. "First though, you need to know that the victim was already deceased before the ear was removed."

My stomach turned uncomfortable and I felt my hands fist in my lap. I didn't know who it could be, but I was scared to find out. My mind started going over all my friends, and when I had last seen them.

"It was Rookwood." Harry said baldly, gripping his papers tighter. I straightened up as three very different emotions filled me. One, elation. The bastard that had dared to hurt my brother was dead, finally dead. Two, disappointment. I had really, really, wanted to be the one to bring him down. I wanted to see to it that he suffered. Last, worry. Plain, burning, consuming worry. What could our attacker have meant by sending that ear, he would have had to have known that he was the one that had attacked Fred…

"What?" Fred asked by my side at the same time a crash could be heard from the kitchen. I looked over and saw Angelina looking at a broken mug as her hands shook. She had paled considerably and was swaying dangerously on her feet. Fred was up off the couch and by her side in the amount of time it took for me to blink. He had his arms wrapped around her and was stroking her hair as he whispered something to her. I blinked, feeling off kilter before looking back to Harry.

"Rookwood?" I asked, my voice void of emotion. "Why would he do that?"

"I haven't the foggiest idea." Harry said truthfully. His eyes widened and he stood up again, looking at something behind me. I turned around on the couch to see what it was and I saw Hermione stepping towards us from the bedroom. I stood from the couch and stepped around it, over to her. She had her bedrobes wrapped around her, her arms crossed over her cheek and her hair out, covering her shoulders. It did nothing to hide the scratches on her face or the still visible bruises around her neck. They were done with dark magic, so they'd have to heal naturally, magic wouldn't do it.

Harry hadn't seen her since he'd taken her to the hospital, St. Mungo's hadn't let anybody but me see her, and I'd brought her straight home after she'd been released. It had never occurred to me to let Harry and Ron come see her. I'd have to think of that next time.

"What is it, Harry?" She asked softly, wrapping her arm around me as she looked at her best mate. He blinked and glanced at me before looking back at her.

"We found out that the ear that was sent to you belonged to Rookwood." He said, studying her face to see her reaction. Her mouth opened slightly and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Rookwood?" She questioned. "Why-it couldn't be…" she trailed off, a look of horror crossing her face. She tightened her hold on me and I did the same, looking down at her in worry.

"What is it?" Harry and I asked at the same time as Fred and Angelina made their way over to us.

"I need a Pensive." She said simply, following it up with: _And a few of your memories._

* * *

><p><em>AN: Another chapter done :D. A little more about our attacker/s is about to be explained, I hope you enjoyed the latest twist. The fact that George fainted was from my real life. When I told my husband I was pregnant he fainted. It took me five minutes to get him back up. I still tease him about that. _

_I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review!_


	29. Chapter 29

_Soon you will see all of your fears will pass away. Safe in my arms- you're only sleeping.- Into the West._

Fred crossed the room to our supply cabinet and pulled a pensive off of the top shelf, glancing at Hermione warily as he did so.

"I'm not even going to ask you why you want this. What can I do to help?" He asked, setting it on the table as I led her to the couch.

"You can stand behind George and spot him. Harry, come behind me and help me."

He did as she asked, stepping behind the couch looking unsure. Fred sat on the arm of the couch and laid a hand on my back. I looked at Hermione expectantly as she took a deep breath.

"Harry, I need your memory of when the wall fell." _I need yours as well George, and I need you to come with me to look at them. Can you handle it? I can do it by myself if you'd rather not._

I tensed beside her, panicking for half a second until I felt Fred rub a circle on my back. He was here with me, he was okay. I looked at Hermione and saw the fear of rejection in her eyes and swallowed my fear. _Yeah, love, I'll come with you. _

Harry and I both raised our wand's to our head and pulled them away slowly, dragging the silvery strand of the memory away from our heads. I tapped my wand against the pensive and the memory dropped into the water with Harry's. Hermione pointed her own wand at the pensive and murmured a spell. The memories merged together, and formed a larger strand.

_Ready, George?_ Hermione questioned, her eyes locked on the pensive.

"Ready as ever." I said aloud, glancing at Fred. He smiled back at me, his eyes reassuring me, letting me know I could do this. I took a deep breath and turned back to Hermione, steeling my nerves and bracing myself for the uncomfortable sensation of going into someone else's memory, and the pain of seeing Fred nearly die again.

Hermione met my eyes, a frightened look in hers. I didn't know what was going on, but it worried me that she was frightened, I hated that she wasn't talking to me either. I wanted her to be able to trust me explicitly, I trusted her, but I couldn't help but feel like she still wasn't trusting me.

She took a breath and turned back to the pensive. She gripped my hand in hers and then, together, we dunked our heads into the pensive's cool liquid. I felt the odd feeling of falling, and then I landed on the ground with a thud, Hermione landing on top of me a second later.

"Oh, sorry, George." She gasped, rolling off me and pushing herself up. I sat up as well and looked over at her, taking a breath. We were in Hogwarts, and the rubble lying everywhere was painfully familiar, as well as the voices drifting towards us. I pushed myself up and rose up, offering a hand to Hermione. She took it and let me pull her up.

"Let's go to Smarmy's, that's where he will be." Hermione said simply. I nodded my head and followed her down the hall, my blood starting to pound as dread began to fill me. I know Fred is alive, I'm very much aware of that fact. Still, I didn't want to see him hurt, I didn't want to see him nearly die.

"You're joking Perce!" I shuddered and almost stop, the only thing that kept me going was Hermione, and the air of desperation she seemed to emit. She looked like not reaching Fred would kill her, and I didn't want to see her hurt, physically or mentally.

"George!" She called out, sliding to a stop at the statue. Fred was standing four meters in front of me, and Percy was about half a meter. We were a minute from the explosion.

"Yes?" I asked, reaching her side. She grabbed my hand and held it tight, looking at me with wild, scared eyes.

"I need you to help me get to the wall, I have to see Rookwood, I-I think he might have been one-" She didn't get to finish her statement because the entire room shook as the wall beside us blew up. It landed on Fred and I felt myself whimper and move towards him without conscious thought. Hermione caught my hand as figures started running towards him.

"George, please!" I turned back towards her, feeling as though part of me was dying as cries of anguish rose up about me. She stepped towards the wall and I was right behind her, blocking out the voices in an attempt to help.

"Lift me up, I've got to see!" She cried, sounding almost hysterical. I lifted her up, grunting as she accidentally kicked me. I could hear voices coming from the other side of the wall and I had to keep myself from pulling her back and hexing them. It wouldn't do any good, it was just a memory none of this was actually real.

"It's him, George, it's him!" She let out a cry of pain and tumbled backwards, throwing me off and causing us both to fall to the ground. I landed with a painful thud, gripping her to my chest in an attempt to stop her from getting hurt.

It was so wrong how absolutely nothing in this world could be affected by you, but it could hurt you. someone needed to rewrite that particular rule.

"George!" She cried out again, turning in my hold and pressing her face to my chest. She was crying, her hot tears wetting my shirt and shocking me. I was missing something major, but I did not care at the moment what it was. I brought my arms around her and held her tightly, holding her as close as I could as I murmured into her hair, trying to bring her some comfort.

"Hermione, shh, you're okay. You're safe, it's not real, they can't hurt you. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." I told her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head and rubbing her back. She continued to cry against me, shuddering as she gripped my arms tighter.

"It was him, Ge-George, it was him!" She kept saying it was 'him', but what did she mean by that? Who was 'he?'

"Hermione, who?"

"Rookwood, he was one of the ones!" One of the ones? Merlin's beard, he was one of the two that tried to rape her. I suddenly had a lot more trouble holding onto Hermione. All I wanted to do now was sit up and take out all my anger and hate on Rookwood. I was furious, no, _incensed_ that he was dead. Never in my entire life had I wanted to kill someone so badly as I wanted to kill him.

The room around us began to fade and I found myself being brought back to the flat, back to our couch. I blinked open my eyes and realized I was lying against the back of the couch. Fred was holding me tightly, and Hermione was pressed into my side, crying softly as she opened her eyes. I turned in Fred's arms and pulled her to my chest, holding her tight as my own tears started to fall.

"I'm so sorry," I barely managed, my voice choked and tight. Hermione whimpered against me and dug herself deeper into my hold.

"What happened?" Fred said, his head right next to my ear. I realized they had been talking the entire time and I forced myself to talk.

"He was one of the two-Rookwood."

"What two?" Fred asked at the same time Harry gasped in shock.

"What?" He stuttered. "that means the other one took him out. He killed one of his own."

"It also means that beyond a shadow of a doubt they're after us." Hermione choked, her head still buried in my chest as she cried.

"Why?" Angelina questioned, tightening her grip on Fred. All five of us had ended up on the couch together. Hermione sitting in my lap, Harry behind her, Fred and Angelina squished behind me. It was physically uncomfortable, but mentally reassuring. It comforted me knowing Fred was here behind me, safe, sound, and very much alive.

"I don't know, but Merlin help me I'm going to figure out." Harry swore, rubbing Hermione's back as a steely look overtook his features. He looked beyond determined, it was the same look he'd given when You-Know-Who had killed Moody.

Hermione slowly stopped crying, pulling herself together with admirable strength. She pushed herself up slowly, locking her eyes with mine. The brown depths were full of emotion, fear, worry, and love. _George, thank you for helping me. I know it was selfish of me to even ask._

_It wasn't, Hermione. _I reassured her, brushing a curl behind her ear. It wrapped itself around my finger familiarly, fitting me perfectly. I almost smiled at that fact, but I simply pressed a kiss to her head instead. _He can't get you any more, love. I'm not going to let him._

_I know, just don't let me go._ She thought back, wrapping her arm around my waist. I shook my head, wrapping my arm around her shoulders.

"Never." I said quietly.

"Never what?" Harry asked, cocking an eyebrow at us.

"They were talking telepathically." Angelina explained.

"It's bloody annoying, but you get used to it." Fred added, giving us an affectionate smile.

"No, not really." Angelina said, "It's still bloody weird."

"Yeah, it is." I had left the conversation again when Hermione shifted against me, turning so she was pressing her back into me. She faced Harry with a slight frown.

"I know that the one who smelled like pipe smoke was Rookwood, I recognized his specific smell, and the way his fingers looked. The other one had chubbier fingers, he was beefier." She explained slowly.

Harry nodded his head, frowning as his eyes looked up at me. "Alright, I'll tell Sturgis. Is there anything else you can think of? Any memory about him that sticks out?" She shook her head, her lips pressed in a tight line. She was obviously thinking about that night, and she was fighting off any emotion from it. I tightened my grip around her and pulled her closer to my chest.

_I love you, Hermione. It's alright to be scared, you don't have to hide what you're thinking or feeling. Everyone here loves you, they want to help you._

_I can't let Harry see me hurting. Not after everything he's been through, I can't put it on him._

_Then put it on me._

_I don't want too._

_I don't care, Hermione. I love you, I want to share your pain. This, this doing nothing is killing me. I feel so helpless, I can see you're hurting, but I feel like I can't do anything about it._

She didn't think anything back right away, she just leaned into me a little harder, her breath slightly ragged. She laid her hands on top of mine and gripped me tightly. _After they leave._

_I'll hold you too it._

_No, I'll hold you too it._ She thought back, her tone returning to normal.

"Is there anything else I can help with?" Hermione asked after a moment. Harry shook his head, looking at his spare bit of parchment.

"No, I've got to go though. I'll see you tomorrow, Hermione." He finished, looking up. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her cheek before giving her a tight hug. He stood up from the couch and looked at us, a frown on his lips.

"I'll let you know the minute we know anything else." I nodded my head.

"We'll be waiting." He gave Hermione one last look and then twisted into the air, disappearing with a crack. We all sat in silence for a moment, still squished on the couch. Hermione took a deep breath after a minute and shifted slightly in my hold, sending me back into action. I shifted her around in my hold and scooped her up bridal style and standing. I turned to Fred and Angelina who gave me a knowing smile and nodded their heads.

"Go on back to bed, get some rest."

"Yeah, I'm sorry we had to wake you to start with." Angelina added as Fred finished.

"Nah, don't be. Wasn't avoidable." I said, taking another step backwards. Hermione didn't say anything, she just leaned closer to me, worn out from everything that had transpired. "See you tomorrow, Freddie, Ange." I turned around and went into our bedroom, shutting the door and locking it before adding a silencing charm. I walked across the room to the bed and laid her down before climbing up next to her. She moved to the back of the bed, leaning her back against the back board.

_A/n: the part in the last chapter from my real life was the pillow. I'm always waking up to find a pillow in my arms instead of my husband. he's a night owl and loves to sneak out to do something when he can't sleep. It never works on him though. he always wakes up when i move away. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I had fun writing it._

_Please leave a review and let me knwo what you think ;)_


	30. Chapter 30

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
>Wondering if it's me you're seeing Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together<br>And I just wanna stay with you In this moment forever, forever- Aeorsmith (without doubt the most romantic song ever written.)_

"You want to talk?" I asked softly, looking at her and feeling unsure. She shook her head before looking back up at me.

"Not really, you already know everything that happened." She said, a tear falling down her cheek. "It-it's just hard. I know nothing happened, but I still feel dirty." Her voice began to shake slightly before her tears started to fall even harder. I moved to her side and pulled her into my chest, wrapping my arms around her as tightly as I could.

"You're not dirty, Hermione. It's those bastards that are dirty." I growled, my voice scaring me slightly with just how much hate was in it. It wasn't enough though, the hate I felt for those men was unbelievable. "I really can't tell you how much I love you, how much I would love to make it where none of this ever happened. I wish to Merlin you didn't have to deal with this. You should never have had to fight this as well." I held her tighter and didn't fight my tears as she dug her hands into me. "I am never going to give you up now. Whatever you think you are, if you think you're 'dirty', you're wrong. You're so wrong, Hermione. You're the most beautiful witch I've ever seen. You're strong, you're powerful, you're unyielding in your beliefs, you're loyal almost to a fault, you're fair minded and so near to perfect it's intimidating." I leaned my head back and didn't even wince as it hit the headboard.

She didn't say anything at first, just moved her face away from my chest so she could look me in the eyes. Hers were still red and covered with tears, but they had the strong determination in them that I so very much loved.

"I love you." She said quietly, her eyes scanning mine. "I love you so much it scares me. I'm sorry I keep trying to hold all of this in. I'm sorry I keep pushing you away." She said, bringing her hands up to my face. "You're incredible. You selflessly try and bear everything, everyone's worries even though they're not yours to bear. You don't complain about it, you keep on fighting anyway, you seem to trust without reserve. Even after everything that has happened you still have that wonderful sense of joy." She smiled softly, her eyes dropping to my lips. "I can't tell you what it means to me to hear your laugh. Your smile always makes me feel like I can go on, regardless of what comes my way." She laid her head against my neck and snuggled into me.

"You're incredibly warm too. How is it even after I've spent the evening crying into your chest you're not even slightly chilly?" I grinned at her and brushed my nose through her hair.

"I don't know, I guess it's like how soft you are. Everything about you is soft and comforting." I murmured, moving back from the board so that we were lying on the bed. I pulled the covers over us and held her to my side, grinning when she tucked her feet between mine.

"Sleep well, George." She whispered quietly. I grinned and brushed her hair out of her face before leaning my head next to her ear.

"You too, Hermione." I leaned my head down lower, looking at her stomach. "You as well, little bludger." She snorted, leaning back to look at me.

"Little bludger?" She asked incredulously.

"Yes, Little Bludger." I said, grinning at her as my hand came to rest on her stomach.

She narrowed her eyebrows in mock annoyance before a smile lifted her lips. She laid her head down on my shoulder again and let out a satisfied sigh.

"I love you." She whispered, her hand covering the one I had on her stomach. She had a small smile on her lips as she closed her eyes.

-o-O-o-

"George, have you seen my necklace?" Hermione called from our bathroom. I looked up from where I had been fastening my robe and stepped towards the bathroom.

"No, love, I haven't. Did you check your box?" She was putting on a pair of pearl earrings. I thought she was going a bit extravagant for tonight, we were just eating at the Burrow, but she wanted to look nice.

"Yeah, it wasn't there." She said, putting the other earring on. I scanned the counter and spotted something shiny on the floor. I knelt down and picked it up, grinning when I saw what it was.

"Found it." I announced, holding it up so she could see it in the mirror. A smile lifted her lips and she glanced back at me.

"Would you mind putting it on me?" I shook my head and stepped up behind her as she pulled her hair off her neck. I draped it around her and fastened it, admiring the soft skin at the back of her neck. I clasped it and let it go, bending down to press a kiss to the back of her neck. She leaned back slightly, as her hands found their way on top of mine.

"Zip me up please?" She asked quietly, her voice breathy. I grinned against her neck before pulling back and tending to her zipper. She turned around once I had it and faced me, a small, nervous smile on her lips.

"Are you nervous about tonight? You know, about telling them that I'm… Pregnant?" She barely breathed the last word, a look of disbelief on her face. I knew how she felt, I could barely wrap my mind around the fact either. It was incredible to think of, nearly unfathomable.

"No, I don't really care what they think. Besides, I know dad and mum'll be ecstatic, and Fred already knows. They're the only two I'd have been nervous about."

"I hope Harry doesn't get upset." She said, biting her lip. I frowned and furrowed my brow.

"Why would he be?"

"Because now is really not a good time for me to be pregnant."

"Do you not want this baby?" I asked slowly, feeling horrified by the very idea. I might not have planned it, and I might still be trying to wrap my mind around it, but I wanted it more than anything. That baby was ours, and I was going to do everything in my power to protect it.

"No," She said quickly, shaking her head adamantly, "I want it, it's just that, well, we're being hunted. I don't want to endanger it."

"Love, I promise, nothing is going to happen to you or the baby. Especially not after tonight, I guarantee you that everyone is going to become overwhelmingly protective of you." I assured her, brushing a lock of her hair back before dropping my hands to her waist. "They'll probably be pretty annoying actually." I finished, pulling her closer to my chest and laying my head atop of hers.

"I know you'll keep me safe." She said simply, wrapping her arms around me. "I'm just worried something will happen to you." she continued.

My chest tightened and I felt a lump build up in my throat as I held her tight. I was terrified something would happen to her or our baby, I was scared something would happen to Fred, to my other siblings or my parents, to my friends, but I never worried about myself. I made a promise to myself right then and there that I was going to be more careful. For Hermione's sake I was going to try not to get hurt. I loved her too much to leave, I had to stay safe and healthy for her and our unborn child.

"We need to go." She said after a moment, pulling back and wiping at her eyes. I nodded my head, letting my arms drop from her waist.

"You look beautiful, by the way." I told her, straightening my robes and glancing at the mirror. I didn't look to bad, at least not like I'd been fighting tears. Hermione murmured a spell, and her eyes dried and went down on puffiness. She was beautiful before, breathtaking now. She seemed to be glowing ever since she found out she was pregnant, maybe it was just me, but she was stunning.

"Thank you, George." She said, turning towards me with a small smile. I grinned and took her hand.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah." I twisted into the air and we disapparated to the Burrow. We stood in front of it's steps for a moment, as we looked at the doors. Tonight everything would change. It already had really, but it'd be official after tonight. Right now it was our little secret, our wonderful, world changing secret, but it was just ours. I couldn't wait to tell them all, I couldn't wait to see how excited they would be. I wanted them to share my joy, my excitement. I was going to be a father-no, I was going to be a _daddy_.

A grin lifted my lips and I couldn't stop myself from gripping Hermione more tightly. She glanced at me and we stepped towards the Burrow together.

"Oh good, George, we were wondering when you were getting here. Hermione, dear, it's so good to see you." Mum greeted us as we entered the Burrow. I smiled and returned her hug, grinning when Fred winked at me from across the room.

"Come on, we're hungry!" Charlie called from the kitchen, I shook my head, grinning even wider.

"Yeah, hurry up before Ron eats it all!" Harry called out. Mum smiled and we followed her into the kitchen. Everyone was here, Fred, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Dad, Fleur, Angelina, Audrey, and Luna.

We took our seats, next to Fred and Harry and mum started passing out the food. Small talk started, and we all ate in comfortable silence. No one talked about the attacks, no one mentioned the explosions. It was relaxing, and for the first time in a long while I felt as though I could let my guard drop.

"So, anything interesting going on with you, Hermione? Have you set a date to take your NEWTS?" Percy asked after a while. Hermione gave me a little smile, silently asking with her eyes if she could tell. I gave her hand a little squeeze in a silent yes.

"Actually, I think I'm going to try and take them before Christmas. I have to take them sooner than I intended."

"Really? Why?" Percy asked, tilting his head curiously. Ron, Harry, Ginny, and mum were listening now. Fred was practically bouncing in his seat with excitement.

"Well, I'm actually wanting to talk to Mrs. Weasley about that." She said with a small smile, turning towards mum. "I'm in need of some knitting lessons. I need to learn how to make booties and bonnets." Everyone at the table stopped talking as she finished. A fork clattered to the table, and then someone let out a squeak.

"What?" Mum exclaimed, her eyes lighting up with excitement.

"I'm pregnant." She said, her eyes sparkling as I wrapped my arm around her.

"We're going to have a baby." I exclaimed proudly, glowing with happiness. Mum's eyes widened and she was out of her seat before I could blink. She had her arms wrapped around Hermione in a tight hug, tears of joy falling down her face.

Exclamations rose up all around the table, congratulations, exclamations of shock, general well wishing. Fleur, who was now very pregnant with her own little bundle was giving Hermione tips on what to expect.

Bill reached across Fred and patted my back, giving me a wink. "Welcome to the club, little brother. Get ready for some serious mood swings."

I raised an eyebrow and smiled back. "Mood swings?" I had forgotten about that… Merlin, I could still remember when mum had been pregnant with Ginny, she'd been scary. I glanced back at my wife, feeling wary suddenly. She was normally good natured, but she had a temper that would have frightened even You-Know-Who. Scary images of her directing the full force of her anger and talented spell work filled my mind.

Yipes.

"Yep, mood swings, it'll be fun." Bill said, grinning insanely big. He leaned back and looked at Fred, smiling even more. "You'll have to deal with it too, I wouldn't test any pranks on her if you value your appendages." His eyes shot down to our laps subtly and Fred paled.

"We won't test anything. Won't even bring it up." He said, bringing his hand up and crossing his heart in the symbol we always used to seal a promise. The table had shifted around now, all the girls were chatting excitedly with Hermione while all the blokes had drifted to our end of the table, either laughing, or asking questions.

"When did you find out?" Harry asked, smiling happily. I grinned and glanced at Hermione who was laughing at something Ginny said.

"Right after her attack. The nurse told me that the baby and her were fine, I don't think she realized we didn't know about it." Fred patted my back with a big grin, his eyes dancing with mirth.

"Git passed out on us when he found out. It took Lee and me nearly ten minutes to bring him back round."

"Bill was out for twenty minutes." Charlie said with a laugh. Bill glared at him and shook his head.

"Was not." He muttered.

"Don't worry, Bill, I was out for twenty five when I found out about you." Dad said, a bigger smile than I had seen him give in a long time lifting his lips. "Apparently it's a Weasley male trait. You might want to tell your wives to make sure you're sitting down when they break the news. You'll get an awful headache otherwise."

"Damn right." Bill said, nodding his head. My hand raised to my own head in a pain memory reflex. I had knocked my head pretty good when I fell down. Dad had a good point.

"Yeah." I added, shoving Fred as he started to laugh. He just laughed all the louder, and I was joining him pretty soon.

* * *

><p><em>The part from my real life was this line: <em>_I don't care, I love you, I want to share your pain. _

_Lots of love and don't forget to review!_


	31. Chapter 31

_We're young enough to say this is gonna be a good life.-One Rebulic_

"George!" I looked up from the potion book I was reading in the sitting room with Fred and glanced to Hermione's and my bedroom.

"Yeah, love?" I called out. She appeared in the door way with a brush in her hand and a frown on her face.

"Would you mind brushing and braiding my hair?" She asked, looking unsure. I shook my head and motioned for her to come and sit on the couch next to me. Fred got up from the couch and went to the other one, stretching his legs out on it.

Hermione crossed the room and sat next to me, turning in her seat so that her back was too me. she handed me the brush over her shoulder and then laid her hands in her lap. I started brush out her lovely, long hair, careful not to pull it as Fred started to talk.

"So, we're already well over halfway through November, and that means it's a month till Christmas." He explained, an eager grin on his lips.

"Has it always gone that way?" Hermione asked, giving a perfect expression of wide eye surprise and innocence. Fred stuck his tongue out at her before continuing.

"And I want to know what we're doing."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked as I worked on a small tangle. I was enjoying brushing her hair more than I would have thought. I loved her hair, as I've mentioned quite a few times, and this was a wonderful way to be able to touch it and play with it.

"Well, we have to go over to the Burrow for Christmas dinner." He explained, using his hands to accentuate what he was saying. "But we have Christmas eve, and the rest of the Christmas weekend to ourselves. What do we want to do with it?"

"Oh," Hermione said, tilting her head thoughtfully and promptly apologizing to me for moving her head.

"S'okay." I said quickly, setting the brush down. "I for one think we should open our individual presents Christmas eve." I replied.

"Yeah, Angelina and I could make a dinner for the four of us here on Christmas Eve." Hermione offered, sounding excited about the idea.

"That sounds smashing. We should put the tree up soon, and decorations as well." Fred exclaimed, growing more excited as he sat up, crossing his legs Indian style. He loved Christmas, he was like a little kid every year when it came.

"Why not do it this weekend if nothing happens?" Hermione asked, smiling softly.

"We should do something fun and crazy." I said after I split her hair into three sections. I began to braid it as I explained. "This is our first, and only Christmas as just the four of us. We should do something we've never done before, and that we'll never get to do again."

"Brilliant!" Fred exclaimed, practically bouncing in eagerness.

"What do you have in mind?" Hermione asked, sounding slightly wary.

"Nothing, I just think we should do something to mark the occasion. Go somewhere we've never been, try something wild, like rock climbing or deep sea diving."

"It'll be too cold to go diving." Hermione retorted.

"Please, we're wizards, Hermione. We can warm ourselves up and breath underwater." Fred said importantly, sitting up straighter.

"Alright, that sounds like it could be fun." Hermione said quietly, sounding as though she genuinely liked the idea. "You'll have to ask Angelina to see what she thinks when she gets back."

"Oh, I might just owl her now." Fred said, reaching over to our coffee table and grabbing up a bit of spare parchment and a quill. "She'll say yes though."

"Will it be okay to do with the baby?" I asked, finishing her braid. She turned around and faced us, smiling softly.

"It'll be fine. The healers say I can do pretty much anything. I just need to be careful not to get hit by any more spells." I frowned at that, realizing there was a gaping hole in our plan.

"The attacks."

"Polyjuice." Fred said quickly. "We can get hair from some random muggles and go in disguise during the entire thing. Plus, we can ask the Auror's about some extra protection."

"That should work." Hermione said, her eyes lighting up with excitement. I was still feeling unsure, worried. I didn't want to risk Hermione or our child getting hurt just because I wanted to have fun.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, George. Don't worry about it." Hermione said, taking my hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. "We have nearly a month until Christmas, plenty of time to work out the details."

"Yeah, we'll take care of her and your little Bludger." Fred said, using the nickname our baby had gotten. I wasn't sure how, but that's what it was right now. Our Little Bludger. Hermione had even started using it, only after making me swear we wouldn't actually name it that though.

"Yeah, you know the others won't even let me leave the house unless I have a security team of twenty Auror's." Hermione said, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"I told you they were going to become protective." I said, grinning at her.

"Please," She said, rolling her eyes, "you're just as bad. I can't even go down to the shop unaccompanied."

"I won't even let him go to the shop alone." Fred piped up, looking at me. "It did blow up on him. I think it's understandable that we're all a little paranoid."

"Wow," Hermione said after a moment, "I never, ever thought I'd hear you say that again."

"Say what again?" Fred asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Safety first." She replied, smiling now. "I had Harry record it the last time you said it. I couldn't believe the Fred Weasley was advising everyone to think of safety first." Fred grinned even wider, his eyes lighting up with mischief.

"Just because I advised it doesn't mean I actually followed it." He said.

"Yeah, you don't even want to know what all we got into." I told her, winking at Fred. He grinned back, fighting a laugh at the look of horror on Hermione's face.

"It's alright, Hermione . We didn't get hurt." She shook her head, frowning disapprovingly at me.

"You could have though. Honestly, don't you two ever stop to think about the dangers of something?"

"Says the girl who went with the Boy-Who-Can't-Stay-Out-of-Danger." I retorted, shaking my head. "We only caused a little mayhem to help others out." She couldn't argue with that, she had been far more dangerous than either of us.

"Yeah, we just made the Death Eaters lives a little more difficult in every magical way possible." Fred said, an innocent grin on his face that didn't fit at all.

Hermione blinked and leaned towards me slightly, looking unnerved by Fred's smile. I couldn't blame her, it almost always meant that he was going to prank someone. "Like what?" She asked after a moment, keeping her face neutral.

"Well, there was this one Death Eater that was following Verity every time she left the shop. She was scared he was going to try and rape her, so we gave her a special kit." I started, Fred got a big grin and picked up.

"She sprayed it in his face and his… 'piece' started to shrink every time he looked at her." Fred said, his eyes alight with delight. Hermione cracked a slight smile.

"Then, the Death Eaters that attacked the shop got a big surprise. We rigged the entire backroom to lock them in it. Then, we set all our products off on them." Her eyes lit up even more.

"Never, ever, mix our pranks, they get awesome affects." Fred warned, fighting a laugh at the memory.

"We sent a prank to Hogwarts with Ginny. It was a bucket of soapy water that followed Snape around and dumped on top of his head every twenty minutes. It even went through the umbrella he tried to use to protect himself." I explained, grinning at the memory of her letter and picture. Even though I knew Snape was on our side, it didn't make it any less funny.

"We sent another that made it where the Carrow's, Filch's, and Snape's silverware repelled their food. Their glasses wouldn't hold liquids, and their plates broke any time food was placed on top of it." Fred offered.

"One that made Mrs. Norris hack hair balls for forty eight hours straight." I said, laughing. Her eyes were sparkling now and she was smiling.

"We rigged every drink in the cauldron during happy hour to turn the drinker into a bat." She let out a quiet chuckle, shaking her head.

"Set decoy detonators off outside the Malfoy's house that yelled out Voldie's name." I said, remembering one of my favorites. "The death eaters had kept coming, trying to figure out who was yelling his name out. They had taken forever to round up the detonators because they kept multiplying. There was nearly a thousand of them by the time they got them all rounded up." She let out a loud laugh at that, brining her hand up to her mouth and covering it as her shoulders began to shake with the force of her laughs. Fred and I both began to laugh, and before I knew it, we had fallen off the couch and onto the floor from the force of our laughter.

I hadn't let myself go and laugh like this in a while. As I rolled on the floor, clutching my stomach and trying to breathe again, I realized I'd missed it more than anything. I'd let go of most of my money worry, and I'd even managed to let Fred go again. I just had to work on laughing more again.

I was getting back to normal. I was getting back to how it had been, but it was so much better.

-o-O-o-

"GEORGE!" Fred's yell made me look up from the box of ornaments I had been going through and frown in his direction.

"Yeah?" It was the first day of December, which meant we only had to wait 24 more days for Christmas. The excitement in the flat was tangible, filling everyone up and making us giddy with the force of it.

"HELP!" I let out a laugh at the desperation in his voice and crossed the room to where he was.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" I bellowed, pointing my wand at the tree Fred was trying not to drop. It shot into the air and hovered in front of me, waiting for me to direct it. Fred scowled at me and narrowed his eyes.

"Of course, you could do it the easy way." He grumbled, coming up next to me as I levitated the tree into our flat. Hermione and Angelina were sorting out the ornaments, practically glowing with excitement.

"I brought the tree." I said with a wink at Hermione. Fred put his hands on his hips and pouted.

"Hey, don't take all the credit, I helped!"

"Sure you did, Fred." Angelina said, crossing the room and placing a kiss on his cheek. "You're my big strong wizard, I'm sure you could have gotten the tree up here all alone."

"Yep," Fred said, puffing his chest out comically, "and without magic." I shook my head and crossed the room to Hermione, stepping behind her and wrapping my arms around her, letting my hands come to rest on the bulge of her stomach. She was starting to show, and it excited me like mad. There was actually a little person growing in her, our child. She was literally caring our baby. She felt like she looked terrible, and fat, but I don't think I've ever seen her look so beautiful and breath taking.

She leaned back into me, pressing her cheek against my chest and grabbing hold of my hands in a brief embrace before she stepped out of my hold and back towards the ornaments.

I watched her walk and then looked around the room with a small smile. Fred was fixing the tree in the corner as Angelina pulled the fairy lights out of a box. Hermione levitated the garland towards it with a tilt of her head, laughing when Fred tripped over a box of tinsel and came back up with a hair full of the silver plastic.

This was going to be a brilliant Christmas, even if we hadn't caught the Death Eater yet. We were together, we were happy, we were in love, and we were safe. At least for a moment, life was good, and it had the promise of staying that way.


	32. Chapter 32

_Living is easy with eyes closed. - The Beatles_

It's December fifteenth! Yippee! Christmas is 10 days away. I would beyond ecstatic, but I have no bloody idea as to what I should get Hermione.

So, I am now sitting on our couch, watching her sitting in the chair across from me as she studies for her NEWT's. She still wants to take them before Christmas and as a result she's been studying a lot. And I do mean a _lot_. She'd been doing it almost non stop. She was starting to stress out a little, and it was making me feel restless. I hated seeing her look worried.

"You're watching me again." Hermione said, looking up at me. I grinned at her, trying not to look to tense. She'd been snapping more at me recently for no reason. I knew it was her hormones, but it wasn't fun.

"Yes, I can't help it." I answered, leaning forward in my seat. Her hair was back in a sloppy bun, held in place by her wand. She had a quill behind one ear and she was wearing one of my shirts and a pair of shorts. I never thought I saw her look sexier, but she felt ugly. She was beginning to really show, and she was having trouble fitting any of her clothes without resizing charms.

"Isn't there something you should be doing?" She asked irritably.

"Probably, but I can't think of anything more important than you." I answered, hoping it would make her feel better.

"Rubbish." She snapped, setting her book on the table with a frown.

"What?" I asked, sitting straighter, frowning at her. "Nothings more important than you." I reassured her, trying to figure out how she'd gotten upset in the first place.

"Money." She muttered, going back to her parchment. I stood up at that and crossed the room, sitting next to her on the couch. She looked over at me, frowning.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her, bringing my hand towards her and laying it on her shoulder lightly.

"You know what." She said vaguely. I frowned even more, feeling hurt. I hadn't been obsessing over money. Well, not in front of her anyway. I'd been trying really hard not to let her know when it got bad. I hadn't been talking about it and I'd been trying to be loser with our spending also. I'd been working really hard and she'd just once again blown it off. I couldn't pretend like it didn't hurt when she did that.

"Have I given you any reason to believe that I value money more than you? If I've ever even hinted at that, even made it cross your mind no matter how briefly, I'm sorry. I'm more than sorry. I love you Hermione, don't ever doubt that." Her lip wavered and she blinked at me before sucking in a deep breath.

"Ge-Ge-George." She stuttered, her eyes filling with tears as she looked at me. She lunged forward and grabbed hold of me, burying her face in my shirt and weeping into it. I froze for a second before bringing my arms up around her, holding her close as I tried to keep up with what was going on.

"I'm sorry I keep snapping at you. I-I-I don't mean too. I love you too." She managed, crying even harder into my shirt. I lifted her up and placed her on my lap, holding her too my chest. I began to rock her gently, giving up on trying to keep up with her mood swings.

"You don't have to apologize, Hermione." I replied, running a hand up her arm and holding her tighter with the other.

"I-I just keep worrying about everything. About you, about the shop, about Harry, about our baby, about that bloody death eater, and about my NEWT's."

"Love, you don't have to worry about me, I'm fine. The shop is fine, crazy, but we strive on that. Harry's safe, he's at Grimmauld place and he's surrounded by Auror's during the day. Our baby is healthy and strong, thanks to you. You are going to do brilliantly with your NEWT's-personally, I don't even think you need to study for them." I took a breath and rested my head against hers, noting she had stopped crying and feeling immensely better about that fact.

"I can't do anything about the Death Eater, but they're narrowing in on him. the possible suspects have dropped by a huge amount. The Auror's will have him soon, and we'll get to identify him. He won't get out of it, love."

"I need to study." She said after a moment, nuzzling her cheek against me.

"No, you don't have too."

"I have to take my test."

"Why is it so urgent? Why don't you take it in January? There won't be anyone else trying to take them either, so you'll get your results within a week of taking it." I asked, still holding her tightly.

"Because I can't just sit around here. I have to do something, I need to earn some money for us. I need to do my share." I leaned back and looked at her, brushing her hair back and locking her eyes with mine.

"Is that what you want? Something to do?" She nodded her head, her eyes holding mine. "That's an easy fix, love. You can help Fred and me in the shop. We need an extra set of hands, and we can't afford Verity yet."

"I'd be a nuisance."

"Nonsense, you'll do wonderfully. You know all our products and you're brilliant. Merlin only knows what you could help us create." I finished, my eyes probably getting an evil glint. She grinned a little, still looking unsure.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, I love you and I would love you to work with us."

"Alright." She said slowly, her eyes growing brighter. "I'll do it."

"Brilliant!"

-o-O-o-

"George!" Hermione's melodic voice called from the back room of our shop as I rang up yet another customer. It was three days till Christmas, so we were busier than usual. I handed the witch her items with a smile before stepping back to see what she needed. She was sitting in front of her cauldron, stirring it quickly as she looked around for something.

"Yes, love?" I asked, admiring the way her curls fell around her face. She looked up from her cauldron with a slight frown.

"We're out of catwhip."

"I've got another five minutes until noon. We can take a lunch break then and go to the apothecary." I offered, smiling when another one of her curls fell out of the bun she'd pulled them back into.

"Alright, I'll be right out." I nodded my head and turned back to the front. I finished checking our customers out and let out a whoop when Fred closed our front door and put up the 'back in one hour' sign.

"Angelina and I are going to Brew and Stews for lunch, you two want to join us?" Fred asked, leaning against the front counter with a smile. Hermione emerged from the back room and nodded her head.

"That sounds fantastic, I'm famished." I wrapped my arm around her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Do you want too, George?"

"I'm game." I replied, locking the cash register up and stepping around the counter, my arm still around Hermione.

"Brilliant, Angelina's waiting at the tavern." Fred explained, opening the front door to WWW. We walked down the street together, keeping a watchful eye out just in case our anonymous death eater made an appearance. He hadn't shown his face in a while, but we weren't about to be caught off guard. We made it safely, and we all filed in. Fred spotted Angelina in the back quickly, and we made our way over to her.

"Love," Fred greeted, pressing a kiss to her cheek as he slid into the booth. I let Hermione slide in first, and I sat on the outside.

I ordered vegetable soup, Fred did as well, and Angelina and Hermione ordered cheddar soup. We started to eat, chatting casually when Hermione froze up next to me.

"You alright, love?" I asked, turning towards her with a worried frown. She gave her head a barely perceptible shake.

_Do you smell gunpowder?_ Her thought came suddenly, and it sounded scared, so unlike her normally strong, sure voice. I took a tentative sniff of the air and felt myself stiffen as well. I did smell gunpowder, and with that sent came the memory of Hermione's words.

She'd been attacked by a man that smelled of Gunpowder.

_A man just came in to the tavern, he's sitting at the booth behind us._ She continued, her voice tense. I raised my eyes from my soup and locked eyes with Fred. He swallowed his bite as a silent conversation flowed between the two of us.

"What is-" Angelina started, but Fred cut her off with an exclamation and a shove. He dove over to her and pushed her down on to the booth at the same time that I pulled Hermione down. A blinding flash of light hit the wall were Fred's head had been.

"PROTEGO!" We bellowed together, shooting back up and brandishing our wands. A shield charm exploded in front of us as another one blocked the door out. A wizard in black robes with gray hair and a fat face stood in front of us, a fierce scowl on his face and a determined look in his eyes. He was beefy, and looked oddly familiar. This was the man that had attacked me, had beaten my wife, had tried to _rape_ her. This bastard was not getting out this time. We were taking him out and turning him in.

Hermione tried to sit up but I pushed her back down as another spell exploded beside us. _No!_ I thought forcibly. _Get Angelina and get back to the flat. Tell Harry what's going on!_

_I can fight, George, I'm not helpless!_

_I know, Hermione. I can't risk you or our child though, think of our Little Bludger. _Her eyes widened at that thought and she nodded her head, tears filling her eyes as she moved under the table, she grabbed hold of a stunned Angelina and gave me one last look before apparating away.

Three more wizards stood, and began firing at us. I tore my eyes away from where Hermione had disappeared at and with barely a glance at Fred I began to fire shield after shield, blocking all their spells and trying to keep Fred, random wizards and witches in the tavern that had been eating lunch and apparently had forgotten how to use their own wands, and myself safe while Fred began to take them down.

They were sneering as we started the fight, probably thinking we were no match for them. After all, we were school dropouts that ran a joke shop-we couldn't be any real competition. Right? They all lost their sneers moments after they started fighting though. We were brilliant fighters, having perfected our talents against much more renowned wizards. We also didn't need to talk to each other to know what the other was going to do. Fred shot a stunner at one, perfectly aimed, and hit him square in the chest, knocking him into his partner and causing both of them to fall to the ground unconsciously.

Fred stepped back and to the right, switching positions with me in an intricate dance we had perfected from our closeness. We could read each other better than a book, we could almost think together. I took up the offensive and he took up the defensive. Our quick change and seamless moves knocked the death eaters off their game momentarily and allowed me the chance to hit one in the stomach with a body bind and then a stunner. He fell down in a pained heap, leaving only the head death eater. I'd been waiting for him.

All the anger, rage, hurt, pain, frustration and general hate I felt and had been feeling built up with in me and honed my senses, making everything around me slow down as we both focused on the man that had tried to take my wife away. The man that had nearly killed me, and at least had a hand in hurting my twin.

We fired spell after spell, alternating our casting so that we had an endless stream of spells being aimed at him. He was constantly having to dodge, and couldn't fire back, which is what we had wanted.

Loud cracks filled the air as Wizards started apparating all around the room. The Auror's had arrived. They provided the perfect distraction for us as the wizard turned his head to see what had happened, Fred and I both hit him in the chest with a stunner. I stepped forward, no where near finished with him yet, and I opened my mouth to utter the first of the two unforgivable curses I intended on using, but I was stopped by Fred's hand on my shoulder.

"No, George." He said darkly, giving the fallen wizard a dark glare as his hand reached for my wand. He forced it down so I couldn't cast a spell that would leave me in serious trouble. "Leave him, he's not worth it. Let him face his punishment. You need to go get Hermione, she's probably going mental with worry. You'll both need to identify him as well."

* * *

><p><em>AN: There isn't all that much left of this story. The Death Eater will be revealed soon, along with the reasons. Please, please, leave a review and let me know what you think :D_

_Wizards_Pupil_


	33. Chapter 33

_And here I go again on my own, Going down the only road I've ever known! Like a drifter I was born to walk alone- And I've made up my mind, I ain't wasting no more time. - ~Whitesnake _

"HERMIONE" I called out the minute I arrived at the Flat. She came rushing out of the bedroom with Angelina, a wild look in her eye.

"George!" She cried out, running into my arms and wrapping herself around me in a desperate move of clear worry.

"Where's Fred?" Angelina demanded.

"He's at the Ministry." I explained, grabbing Hermione more tightly. Relief flooded me as I held her, thanking god that she was alright. "We have to go to the Ministry to identify the wizard." I explained. Angelina grabbed a scarf off the counter and stepped towards me.

"I'm coming with you."

I nodded my head. "Of course," I told her, offering her my arm. She took it, and we both apparated together.

I took us straight to the Auror's headquarters, where I knew Fred and Harry were.

"FRED!" Angelina cried out, running to him and holding him in a tight hug. He grabbed her back, a look of relief crossing his face.

"They're waiting for you two to come." I nodded my head and stepped towards the indicated room, still holding Hermione tightly to my side. I couldn't let go of her, my arm wouldn't release her.

"Are you not coming?" I asked, stopping in front of the room when I realized my twin was making no move to follow me. He shook his head, glancing at a door at the other end of the hall.

"No, I have to be 'debriefed'." He gave me a reassuring smile. "You go on, I'll be okay. They've been waiting for you two." I gave my head a small nod, feeling upset as turned back to the room.

We entered a round room with a round table set up in the center of it. It was surrounded by chairs and several people were already seated in them. I recognized Kingsley, Sturgis, Harry, Ron, and Diggle.

"Please, have a seat." Kingsley said, pointing to two available seats. Hermione and I took the available seats. "We are aware that neither of you have ever actually seen the attacker until this last attack."

"Yes." Hermione said unsurely, looking uncomfortable. She looked like she knew wear this was going, but I had no idea.

"We need to match him to the other attacks or to an earlier attack if we want to convict him for all he's done."

"You mean you can't convict him for the other attacks?" I asked, my voice incredulous.

"Precisely." Sturgis answered.

"You need my memory of Malfoy Manner." Hermione said quietly, closing her eyes.

"I'm afraid so." Kingsley said slowly. Anger filled my chest and I found myself standing.

"What? No way!" I growled out, glaring at everyone around the table. I was not letting them do this to Hermione, I was not going to put her through that again.

"George." Hermione said quietly, her hand resting on my arm. I glanced at her, barely registering the pleading look in her eyes.

"I wish there was another way." Kingsley started but I cut him off.

"There bloody well is! He attacked us over and over! Are you seriously trying to tell me there isn't any other evidence?" I was beyond enraged now.

"There isn't towards him."

"I'll do it." Hermione said quietly, silencing all the voices at the table. "I'll do it." she said again, her voice louder and stronger. "What else do you need of me?"

"We need someone to go in to identify him. We're going to send Harry to get what we need." Sturgis explained. Hermione nodded her head, closing her eyes again as a single tear slipped down her cheek.

"I'll go in." I said quickly, not giving her a chance to accept. I sat back down, gripping her hand in my own. "I'll identify him if I can."

"George, I can-" Hermione started.

"No, Hermione. I'll do it." I cut her off, giving her a pointed look.

A few minutes later a pensive was set up and Hermione's memory was placed inside it. She was holding herself together remarkably well, but I could see she was struggling against the tears. Anger sat uncomfortably in my stomach, making my blood boil and my heart clench. I got up from my chair stiffly and went up to the pensive. Harry was beside me with a determined look on his face.

"Let's get this bastard." I said, and then I ducked my head into the water.

-o-O-o-

We landed in Malfoy Manner with a thud, and it sent chills down my back as I pushed myself up, helping Harry up after I was standing. He grabbed my arm shakily, glancing around the room warily. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all standing at the other end of the room, being held in place by snatchers. I recognized Greyback, but the others I couldn't really see because they were wearing hoods.

"Take these prisoners down to the cellar, Greyback." Bellatrix snarled, crossing the room. I turned around at the sound of her voice and felt more anger well up in me as I saw her, Luscious, Narcissa, and Draco standing at the other side of the room. The Snatchers began to comply with her orders, jerking Hermione, Harry, and Ron roughly. I glanced at a pale Harry beside me and felt my stomach tie itself up in an angry knot.

"Wait," Bellatrix said sharply. "All except. . . . except for the Mudblood." Worry began to fill me but I pushed it away, determined to keep a straight head for Hermione. She needed me to do this so she didn't have to go through this again. No matter what I saw, I was not going to stop. I would not let Hermione go through this again, not while I still drew breath.

Greyback gave a grunt of pleasure as he moved forward. My eyes narrowed in hate and Harry gave a low growl, his fist clenching in anger beside me. We probably should have brought someone else with us to help keep our heads level. Neither of us was willing to though, I wasn't going to let anyone else see my wife be abused and nearly raped, and Harry didn't want to let anyone see it either. She was having a hard enough time with it just being the two of us.

My eyes found Hermione's, though she couldn't see me, and I couldn't tear my gaze from her. Her shoulders were thrown back in open defense and her dark eyes were on fire with utter hate. Her entire body was tensed, and I knew instinctually what she was going to do.

Bellatrix withdrew a silver knife and stepped towards Hermione, her eyes narrowed in disgust. Hermione moved faster than I could blink, and she was aiming for Bellatrix. Bellatrix twisted around faster than light and grabbed Harry, holding the knife to his neck and pointing her wand at Ron.

"Move again and it'll be his life." She warned. Hermione slumped, looking broken and gave her head a barely perceptiable nod.

"Alright, you win." The defeat in her voice nearly did me in, and before I knew what I was doing I'd crossed the room to her and trying to place a hand on her shoulder. My hand went through her like it would a ghost, and Harry grabbed hold of me.

"She's not really here, George. She's safe at the Ministry."

"I know." I growled, feeling beyond raged. I hated being here, being unable to do anything to help her. Knowing this had actually already happened, and that nothing I could do would help her. _Nothing_.

Bellatrix dragged Hermione over to the middle of the floor before throwing her down onto the hardwood, a look of disgust on her face. Hermione cringed and reached for her arm, making my stomach turn even more. Harry tensed next to me, an ugly look on his face.

"We only have to wait until the two attack her. That's all." Harry said slowly, his voice beyond hating.

Bellatrix sunk to her knees in front of Hermione, a mad gleam lighting her evil eyes. I crossed the room towards Hermione, sinking next to her. Even though I couldn't help her with this I wasn't going to leave her.

"Where did you get the sword?" she asked, her voice crackling with malice. Hermione shook her head defiantly, staring Bellatrix back in the eyes, not even blinking.

"Let's see if I can loosen you tongue." Her wand was out before I could blink and with a cry of 'Crucio' Hermione was screaming on the floor.

"Hermione!" I yelped, trying to grab hold of her. It was the worst thing I'd ever gone through. She was writhing in obvious, terrible, pain in front of me and I couldn't do anything about it. I couldn't even touch her, I could only watch. That was all.

Bellatrix moved her wand and stood up, her robes swirling around her. "Where did you get it?" She asked, her eyes wild. Hermione shook her head, sucking in a deep breath as her body twitched from the remaining pain.

Bellatrix moved forward and grabbed her arm in a firm grasp and she brought the silver blade out of her robe. She brought it to Hermione's forearm and began to carve letters into her skin.

"George, hold on." Harry told me, grabbing hold of my arms and turning me to face him. He was painfully pale and looked as though he was going to drop at any moment. "You have to calm down, or I'm going to have to take you out of here. I'll have to bring Hermione in." He took a breath when he saw the rage in my eye and shook his head. "You have to calm down, channel your hate. Use it to help you focus on what we're doing here. I swear, the minute we get back you can go to Hermione. She'll be waiting for you, she'll need you to be strong."

I managed to take a breath and I closed my eyes, forcing my racing heart to slow down. I pushed the anger down until it was manageable, and then I opened my eyes, locking gazes with Harry for a moment before I turned back to Hermione.

The word 'mudblood' was carved into her skin. I looked up to her face and felt my resolve strength as I looked at her. Her eyes were more determined than ever, and she stared back at Bellatrix with mocking defiance. She didn't even have tears in her eyes. I couldn't imagine how bad the pain she was going through would be, but she wasn't letting any of it show through.

"Where did you get it?" Bellatrix hissed. Hermione shook her head again.

"Fine." She stood up and I heard footsteps coming back up the stairs. She withdrew her wand from her pocket and pointed it at her.

"CRUCIO!" she screeched. Hermione threw her back and writhed on the floor, unable to scream or relieve the terrible pain in any way. I stood up and moved next to Harry, glancing at him and seeing the same steely resolve in his gaze.

"Where did you get it?" Bellatrix screamed, "What else did you take!"

"Nothing!" Hermione cried out for the first time, writhing in pain.

I don't believe you! CRUCIO!"

"IT'S A COPY A FAKE!" Hermione finally screamed, and Bellatrix withdrew her wand. Hermione continued to twitch in pain as the remainder of the curse coursed through her body. "We can find out easily enough, fetch the goblin Draco." She turned away, facing the new comer.

"In the mean time, you wanted to play with her, did you not Greyback?" He moved forward with a grin, his lips spreading to show his blood stained teeth. Two others wizards stepped up behind him, and Harry and I moved forward.

"Remember, we're going for the fingerprints. We have to watch where they lay their hands." He said, but his voice was constricted.

They knelt next to Hermione and gripped her shirt, tugging it up and running their filthy hands over the exposed skin. Her eyes were tightly clinched, but she couldn't move to stop them. She was too weak from the curses. The anger threatened to overtake me again, but I pushed it down, focusing on watching where they touched. Their hands were all over her stomach and chest, and Greyback was reaching for her slacks. He pulled them down and ripped her knickers. Harry muttered a string of curses beside me and I echoed the sentiment. The two wizards we were trying to identify placed their hands on the floor and we shot forward, our wands out.

"Enough!" Narcissa voice rang out, her voice beyond enraged. "I will not have this animal doing anything like that in my house!"

"Fine, Cissy." Bellatrix said, kicking Greyback aside. I glanced at Hermione, tears filling my eyes as I saw all the scratches, cuts, and bruises on her exposed body.

"I've got it!" Harry exclaimed, standing up as Bellatrix stepped towards Hermione again. He crossed the room to me and grabbed my arm before closing his eyes.. The room grew hazy, and then we were out.

* * *

><p><em>AN: He-he, we're tying everything togehter. Yippee! I hope you all like this chapter :) Please, please, leave a review and let me know what you think :D_

_Wizards_Pupil_


	34. Chapter 34

_I don't know where you're going and I don't know why, but listen to your heart.-D.H.T_

"We got it!" Harry exclaimed! The moment we resurfaced from the memory. He rushed over to Sturgis and handed his wand over to him. I paid no attention to them though, my thoughts fully consumed by Hermione. I turned on my heel to face her, and sat next to her, wrapping my arms tightly around her.

She leaned into my hold, a few of her tears dampening my shirt. I was holding my own tears back, but only with a great deal of struggle. I was suddenly grateful for the fact that I didn't know where the wizard that had done that to her was. I'd have killed him without a second thought, and probably would have wound up in Azkaban on account of it.

"They match." Sturgis exclaimed, looking up from the wands with a joyful expression.

"We've got him!" Harry declared, beaming at Ron. They both turned towards Hermione at the same time, and the three of them locked gazes, carrying on a silent conversation like Fred and I always are.

"We've got to take this to the other Auror's." Sturgis said, standing and handing Harry back his wand.

"Ron, Neville, I want the two of you to start processing him for the attempted murder of George and Hermione Weasley, as well as the attempted rape of Hermione, destruction of private property, and for conspiring with Lord Voldemort." Sturgis ordered. Ron and Neville nodded their heads and followed him and Harry out of the room.

"Kingsley," I managed after a moment, taking a breath to calm myself down.

"Yes?" He asked, standing up.

"Who was the Wizard?" I asked, looking up and finding his eyes. Hermione was still leaning into me and had her arm wrapped around my waist.

"Vincent Crabbe." Kingsley said.

"What?" Hermione and I asked together. I sat up straighter and felt anger flood my senses, making my vision turn red around the edges. That was the first person the ministry had checked. I mean, who better to try and reclaim my wife than the man that was supposed to have married her? Why had they not found out it was him sooner?

"Vincent Crabbe, Senior. You went to school with his son, correct?" He asked, sitting down again. My eyes widened in utter shock at that. I never, ever would have thought of his father. It never occurred to me he would be a junior, or that it would have been someone that old who was trying to take my wife.

"Yes." Hermione answered Kingsley, her voice numb and her face blank.

"Apparently he somehow managed to rig your match for the marriage law." Kingsley explained, his steady voice helping to calm me some. "He matched you to his son, knowing he could do whatever he wanted to do with you then. Vincent Crabbe junior was not your intended match."

"I don't know what to say." Hermione whispered, tightening her grip on me. I felt my stomach turn uncomfortably as I gripped her shoulder more firmly. So Crabbe hadn't been her intended, who was then? I wasn't really sure I wanted to know. I couldn't hear it, I didn't need to put a face to the wizard that was now filling my vision. I could see Hermione at a wedding, saying I do to some faceless wizard that she had been intended for. I could see her holding his child to her breast, laughing at something he said, snuggling into his side at night. It made me sick and faint at the same time. I needed more air. Everything that had happened was overwhelming me, and I was beginning to feel like I was hyperventilating on account of it. I was about to break down, and I did not want to do that in front of Kingsley.

"Excuse me." I said quietly, letting go of Hermione and rising. I slipped out of the room and leaned against the wall next to the door, sucking in a deep breath as I felt my legs give out beneath me. I sank to the ground and brought my arms around my legs, burying my head in them as I let the panic, fear, and anger I'd been fighting back ever since I'd first asked Hermione to marry me wash over me. All the times I'd fought my feelings back during the last four and a half months came back full force and I broke down at the force of all of them.

I don't know what was wrong with me, but I couldn't stop shaking as the force of them washed over me. I felt like I was losing Hermione, she was finding out about her intended husband, about how happy they would have been. That she wouldn't have had to have me, that she could have been with someone else. What if she wanted to try him out? She was smart enough to find a way out of our bonding, I was suddenly sure of it.

The anger I'd felt at the wizard was also still pounding through me, it made my ears ring and my heart hurt. I could hardly breathe through the panic and anger that was consuming me now.

Strong arms enveloped me, pulling me into an equally as firm chest as a familiar scent of cinnamon and the woods after a spring rain filled my nostrils. I leaned into Fred and took a breath, trying to calm my racing heart and regain control of the emotions threatening to consume me. He held me tighter, whispering something in my ear as he leaned his head against mine, bringing me a simple comfort that no one else could. His heart beat against my bad ear, but I could still make out the steady thumps, each one reassuring me and helping to ease my pain.

He was alive, he was okay, he was here with me. I would be alright, no matter what happened I would be alright. I had Fred, nothing, nothing on earth could change that. I would always have him.

"It's alright, George. He's captured, they've locked him up. You and Hermione are fine." Fred whispered, his voice soft and gentle, reminding me of years ago when we were children at the Burrow and I would wake up frightened from a nightmare. He would always be there to make the evil visions go away. I'd been so scared for so long that he wouldn't be there, that the evil visions would come again, but they'd never go away because Fred wouldn't be there to make them go away. I had to stop that, I had to let that fear go, it was slowly killing me. I had to let that fear go and just take each day I was given with him and live it to its fullest.

I had to do the same with Hermione. I had to stop stressing about what could have happened and start thinking about what _did_ happen. She was bonded to me, she was my wife. We were together, we were safe, we were expecting a child.

I sat up slowly and leaned back against the wall, giving Fred a small smile.

"Thanks," I managed, my voice hoarse. "I'm sorry I keep breaking down on you."

"That's alright." He said, grinning.

"What?" I asked, sensing he had some good news he was dying to share.

"Crabbe-the bloke that attacked you-is in Azkaban."

"You said that."

"Yeah, but I didn't tell you he's waiting for the Dementor's kiss." Fred finished, his eyes bright. "He won't ever be able to harm you or Hermione again. It's finally going to be finished."

Finally finished, I didn't even know how to respond to that. I literally couldn't express my relief at the simple thought.

"George?" Hermione's voice drew me out of the stupor I'd fallen into and I looked up with a bit of a start.

"Yes, love?" I asked, blushing slightly in guilt. Why on earth had I just run out on her? Godric's ghost, what was wrong with me?

"Are you alright?" She asked, sinking down beside me with a little bit of difficulty. I opened my arm and let her slide next to me. Fred hadn't moved either, so I was now surrounded by the two people who I felt were the most important in the world.

"I'm fine." I said, my voice sheepish. I swallowed and lowered my eyes, fidgeting with my robe hem uncomfortably. "So," I finally said, "who was he?"

"Who was who?" Hermione asked, lifting one of her thin eyebrows.

"Who was your match? You know, the one you were supposed to have." I asked, feeling my gut give an uncomfortable wrench. Why had I just brought that back up?

"Oh," Hermione said, a sparkle lighting her eye that made my heart stop beating and the breath leave my lungs. She looked… _excited_. She was happy about whoever it was. "George, I didn't even ask him."

I blinked at her, not understanding what she was saying. "Huh?"

"I didn't ask his name. I don't care who it was. Why would I? I'm married to you, why would learning I wasn't supposed to marry Crabbe make me want to change that?"

"You're not even curious?" I asked, relief threatening to fill me.

"No," She said, shaking her head slightly, her eyes dancing. "Not even a little. I love green on you, but this shade is not flattering at all." She whispered, brushing a kiss to my cheek. I ignored the gibe and looked at her, feeling myself beam.

"I hate to break up your happy little moment," Fred said from my side, causing me to start and turn towards him with a sheepish grin. "But we need to get to the Burrow. Mum's holding a celebration dinner for us all."

-o-O-o-

We apparated to the Burrow where everyone else except for Ron and Harry (they were going to be working late according to Fred) was already waiting on the three of us. We sat down next to Charlie, and mum summoned the food. We ate in relative silence, but it wasn't tense. We were all relieved, beyond believe, that we wouldn't have to worry about being attacked any more. Hermione was leaning against me as we ate, and it was the most comfortable, natural thing.

This is what our life was going to be like. No more stress about being attacked, about a war, about an impossibly evil and nearly immortal wizard rising up and taking over everything. It was just us, just our growing family and our love for each other.

We were safe. For the first time in my entire life I was free from the stress and fear. Everyone at the entire table felt the same way- the relief was tangible in the air.

We were starting on dessert; a cake mum had whipped up, when a loud crack sounded beside us. I jumped at the sound of it and we all turned to see who it was.

Sturgis stood in front of us, with Ron and Harry at his sides. They were all looking tired, but not upset, so I felt myself relax.

"Might we speak with George, Hermione, and Fred?" Sturgis asked, stepping forward slightly. Dad opened his mouth to speak but Fred and I cut him off.

"Of course." We said together, standing up. I helped Hermione out of her chair and kept my arm around her as we stepped into the sitting room with the three of them. Fred, Hermione and I took one couch while Sturgis, Ron and Harry took the other. We gave them the larger couch, so we were a little squished, but I didn't mind at all. I rather liked being squished into Hermione, she was extremely warm and comfortable, far more so than anyone else I knew.

"We've interrogated Crabbe." Sturgis started, frowning slightly in concentration as he took a scroll of parchment out. "Apparently, he's been studying you for quite a while, Hermione."

"Yeah, as far as we can tell, his obsession was solely focused on you." Harry informed us, staring at Hermione with a look of brotherly care.

"Rookwood was the one obsessed with you two." Ron said, his voice dropping slightly at the name. The hate in his voice was clear.

"Why did the two team up?" Fred asked.

"Because they had a common goal."

"Huh?"

"You asked Hermione to marry you anyway." Sturgis explained, "Crabbe knew about Rookwood's hate of you two, so he asked for his help."

Did he just say anyway? My mind filed that away as important, but I didn't focus on it to much at the moment.

"Crabbe went completely barmy at the Malfoy's when he attacked you, Hermione. He decided he wanted you for himself, and that if he couldn't, then no one would. He was going to capture George and you, and then make you watch as he killed George. He offered Fred to Rookwood for his help." Ron explained, and I felt my stomach drop in utter horror.

They'd been so close. They'd almost succeeded in their plans. They'd almost killed Fred, they'd almost captured Hermione and me. I knew what Ron was leaving out of his explanation. It wouldn't have been enough for Crabbe to have simply killed me. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that he would have raped her and forced me to watch before killing me. I couldn't even imagine having to actually watch that. I'd had a hard enough time watching her be molested, anything else would have destroyed me. The thought of her being trapped with him was also unbearable.

It made me want to apparate to Azkaban and kill him, even after he got the kiss. Scum like that didn't deserve to live. Even if he wasn't really going to be living.

"They weren't successful though and that's all that really matters." Fred finally said. I looked over at him, feeling the fear and panic from earlier come rising back up in me. He was perfectly calm, looking completely fine. "They failed. You stopped them, and we're fine." He said. I blinked in surprise. Shocked by how easily he just let it go. I would never stop marveling at his simple belief that everything would be okay. That no matter what, we would go on.

Hermione wrapped her arm around me more tightly and leaned her head into my shoulder, giving off a quiet, satisfied sigh. "Fred's right. It's over, regardless of what his intentions might have been. He didn't succeed, and that's all that really matters."

That was all that mattered.

_A/N: One more chapter :( Let me know what you all think :)_


	35. Chapter 35: Epilogue

_You are the best thing, that's ever been mine.- Taylor Swift._

_I still got this dream that you just can't shake I love you to the point you can no longer take -Blues Traveler_

_All you need is love,- The Beatles_

"It's your turn, Georgie!" Fred called from across the room, letting out a loud laugh as the present I had just picked up blew up in my hands. I yelped and dropped it, leaping back from the tree.

A light, musical laugh rose up behind me and it caused me to spin around and face my wife.

"What are you laughing at? I could have been seriously injured!" Hermione managed to put on a somber face as she reached over and patted my cheek.

"I'm sorry, love. Are you alright?"

"No," I said stubbornly, pouting, "I might lose a finger."

"Just let her kiss it better and get on with it, Brother O' Mine." Fred exclaimed, shaking his head with mirth. Hermione flashed him a grin and turned back to me. She pressed a kiss to my cheek before moving back to the couch. I grinned happily and sank to the floor, crossing my legs and reaching tentatively for the present. I placed it in my lap after seeing that it was safe, and opened it up, ripping through the paper and tossing it aside. I was left with a bright blue box which I promptly opened.

I looked in the box and saw a shimmery, silvery fabric fall out of it onto my lap. I lifted it up and let out an exclamation of excitement when I saw it was an invisibility cloak.

"This is brilliant, Fred!" He beamed back at me and lifted up his own gift, a chunky bracelet that would let him find me or Angelina at any time. He just had to hold it, think of whichever one he wanted, and apparate.

I moved back to the couch Hermione was sitting on and handed her present to her, wrapping my arm around her when she took it. She smiled excitedly and gave it a little shake before setting it in her lap and carefully removing the paper. I watched her with a grin, excitement filling me. I hoped she liked it, it had taken me forever to think of, and forever to make, but I really liked it.

She pulled the box open, and let out a little gasp of surprise as she saw what it was.

"Oh, George." She breathed out, lifting her scrapbook out of the box. She ran her fingers across the red cover, tracing the gold letters with a small smile.

"Open it up, love." I encouraged her. She glanced at me before turning back to the book. She flipped the front cover open and looked at the first page, letting out a quiet laugh. I had entitled it, 'The Start' and had put a picture of us standing at the kitchen table and put the letter she'd received from the Ministry in it. She looked at it for a moment, and then flipped the page, grinning even wider as she looked at each page. I had one for our first dance, our first kiss, the first time we skated together, our first laugh together, the moment I'd actually asked her to marry me, the moment I'd told her I loved her, the wedding, our first breakfast, the moment she told me she loved me. The last page was for our baby, and the rest were blank, ready for her to fill with whatever she wanted.

She turned in my hold and wrapped her arms around my neck before planting a kiss on my eager lips.

"I love it, and you." She breathed out, her eyes sparkling with merriment. She pulled back from me and placed a small package on my lap. I looked down at in surprise before looking up at her. She was blushing slightly but grinning happily.

"Merry Christmas." She whispered. I looked down at it for a moment and then lifted it up and pulled the orange paper off of it. A small black box was inside. I opened it up and let out a loud laugh when I saw what it was. It was a single piece of candy, a flirting fudge. I had no idea how she had made it, but I loved it. I couldn't believe she actually remembered it to be honest.

I picked the candy up and looked at it, my grin still huge and my eyes watery with tears from my laughter. The candy shimmered in my hand and then transfigured, turning into a Jumper. I held it up with wide eyes and blinked in surprise. It was a bright orange jumper with a green G on it. I looked at it for a moment, and then it turned to an F.

Brilliant.

"Your mum told me she wasn't making them for you this year since all of you were married, so I thought I'd pick up the tradition." Hermione explained, blinking shyly. I wrapped my arm back around her and pulled her into a crushing hug, placing a kiss on top of her head.

"I love it!" I exclaimed, pulling it on over my shirt. It was extremely warm and soft and clashed brilliantly with my hair. The letter on the center of the sweater kept changing from F to G, back to F, and I knew I'd never had a sweater that fitted me better.

Hermione tapped my arm and I turned my head back to her, grinning when I saw her holding up a little sweater made with the same orange yarn. It was for our child, we would have matching sweaters!

I really couldn't think of anything to say, so I just held her close and kissed her.

-o-O-o-

"Forge, could you bring me that box of canary crèmes?" Fred called from the other side of the shop. I nodded my head and levitated the box before heading towards him.

"Here you go." I said, dropping it next to him with a grin.

"Brilliant, will you help m-" His request was cut off by an extremely loud, and tense yell from the stairs.

"GEORGE WEASLEY GET UP HERE RIGHT NOW!" I turned towards the stairs with wide eyes and saw Hermione standing at the top of them, clutching the railing in one hands and her extremely pregnant belly with the other one. She was stooped over and had her face furrowed in obvious pain. I ran across the room towards her and up the stairs, not stopping or pausing until I was next to her.

"Hermio-" I started but stopped when she grabbed onto my arm with a vise grip. I bit my lip in an attempt to keep from yelping in pain. She sucked in a ragged breath and let out a moan. Fred stepped up beside me, his eyes wide.

"Is it time?" He asked, his voice slightly squeaky. Hermione gave her head a stiff nod and loosened her hold on me slightly. My blood started to rush and I felt myself hyperventilating.

The third member of our family was about to arrive! I was about to really be a daddy!

We had to get to the hospital, we had to go. I took a breath in an attempt to calm my racing mind and stop the room from spinning around me. Fred had already moved to the fireplace and tossed in a fist full of floo powder. I helped Hermione down the steps and helped her into the fireplace. Fred climbed in next to me on Hermione's other side.

"St. Mungo's!" He bellowed, a grin lifting his lips. Everything happened in a blur the moment we arrived at the hospital. Hermione was taken away in a wheel chair and I was given a stack of papers to fill out. Fred disappeared for a moment, and then reappeared with Lee and Harry. They sat next to me in the waiting room, beaming.

"The others will be here as quickly as they can." Fred explained, patting my back. I was still having trouble breathing. I'd never been so nervous before, I felt like I was going to faint at any moment.

Mum and dad arrived next, Ron and Ginny were right behind them. Ron had a small stuffed bear for Hermione and warned me fiercely that I was not to change it into a spider. Bill, Charlie, and Percy all came over together, and they joined us in the sitting room. The nurse told me that due to the new rules in place I wasn't allowed in the delivery room. So I was stuck outside with my family.

I hated those long minutes. I could hear her screaming from the other room, and I wanted nothing more than to run in there and help her, to somehow make her feel better and help deliver our child. She was the strongest witch I had ever met, and I knew she wanted to go through natural child birth so that nothing happened to our baby, but I just wanted to help somehow. I wanted to do anything to ease her pain.

Finally, after _two_ hours of labor, a nurse came outside with a huge smile. Everyone froze and we all watched her in hopeful silence. Fred and Lee were on either side of me and they both gripped my arm tightly, sending me quiet support as I waited for the news. Worry for Hermione was filling me along with giddy excitement. I was about to get to see my baby, our baby.

"Mr. Weasley?" She asked, scanning all the many male Red-Heads a bit worriedly. I stood up shakily and took a small step forward, my hand raised.

"I'm the Mr. Weasley you want." I said, my voice squeaky. She smiled at me, and motioned me forward, opening the door to the hospital room my wife was in.

"Come on in and meet your sons." I stopped mid step and turned towards her with wide eyes.

"S-so-sons?" I stuttered, relief, joy, and disbelief filling me. I had sons? More than one?

"Yes, sons." She answered, grinning brightly. "Your wife delivered twin boys."

"Way to go, Georgie!" Fred yelled out from behind me. I took a numb step forward, grinning like a nutter as I stepped into the room.

Fabian Arthur Weasley and Gideon James Weasley were nine pounds and twenty-one inches, already promising to be taller than their dad or mum. They had my eyes, and their mother's warm smile. Poor little guys had a combination of our hair, it was curly and bushy, but bright red like mine.

-o-O-o-

"Hermione! I'm home." I called out, stepping into our flat. I heard two squeals and I knelt down to grab my two three year old sons in a hug as they jumped into my arms. I lifted them up and spun them around, grinning like mad when they let our loud, rambunctious laughs.

"What are you doing home already? I had five more minutes." Hermione said with a small smile as she stepped into the room. She leaned up to me and pressed a kiss to my cheek as I set the kids down. She was wearing dark red robes that went with her hair wonderfully. They were new, and, in my opinion, money very well spent.

"Sorry love, Fred and I saw a chance to close the shop early and we took it. What's the occasion? " I asked, indicating her robes. She smiled saucily and twirled around, making the robes flare open slightly around her legs. My smile dropped slightly and a different expression took over my face.

"How long until bedtime?" I asked, smiling in a different manner at her.

"Five minutes." She said with a wink. She stepped forward and grabbed Gideon and Fabian's hand. "Come on, boys. You've said hi to daddy, it's time for bed now." They immediately objected and I stepped forward, deciding to play interference.

"I'll do it, love. Come on guys, if you hurry I'll give you a present."

"Ooh! What?" They immediately asked, stepping towards me with adorable grins. I grabbed their hands and smiled mischievously.

"You'll find out in the morning, if you're good." I said coaxingly. A quick glance at each other later, and they nodded their little heads, sending their curly red-hair flying like mad.

"Deal."

"Brilliant." I said simply, leading them into their room. They started to giggle at something as we entered the room.

"What's so funny?" I asked, pulling their red and gold pajama's out.

"Mum has a secret for you." They said with big grins.

"Huh?" I asked as I pulled their shirts on.

"Mum." Gideon started, but he had to stop because of a yawn. Fabian picked up.

"She's got a secret for you." He said, giggling like a little nutter. My curiosity was peaked, and I almost asked him what it was.

"Well, better not tell me. You wouldn't want mum to find out, she might get you." I said, tickling their sides and making them squeal out. They laughed again as I helped them into their beds.

"Alright you two, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bight, and stay out of trouble." I winked at the last part before stepping towards the door. I flicked the lights off and gave them one last look, both of them were already fast asleep. I shut the door and couldn't help but smile as I stepped back to my wife.

Hermione was waiting for me outside the door, a smile lifting her lips a she looked at me. Her eyes were sparkling, and she seemed to glow with happiness, I'd never seen her look so beautiful.

"Ready to get started." She asked me, her voice low. I repressed the urge to shiver and stepped closer to her, wrapping my arms around her and tugging her body towards me.

"I'm game." I said with what I hoped was a seductive grin.

"Brilliant, dinner's on the table." She said breathily.

"I was thinking more along the line of dessert." I whispered, leaning closer to her so my breath was washing over her face. She shivered in my hold and leaned towards me.

"Mmm, sounds tempting, but no. I've worked hard on dinner…" Her voice trailed off as I pressed a kiss to the hollow of her throat.

"Well, then, we'll have to enjoy it before we move onto dessert." I murmured against her neck before pulling back to look at her. Her eyes had darkened some and that made me want to throw her over my shoulder, toss her onto our bed and skip dinner. It took all of my self control not to do just that. I took a deep breath and forced my heart to slow down. I grabbed her hand and stepped towards the table, not missing the slight pout that crossed her face.

He-he.

I sat down at my seat and she sat next to me, still holding my hand. She brought it to her lips and kissed my knuckles before letting go of my hand and grabbing her silver ware up. I picked up my own silver ware and reached for my napkin.

"I have something exciting to tell you." She said softly, stalling my hand. I looked over at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah?" I asked, feeling curious and eager.

"Guess." She said, and then she took a bite of supper. I picked up my napkin and tilted my head thoughtfully as I brought it over to my lap. I opened my mouth to make a guess when something small fell out of my napkin and onto my lap.

I dropped my napkin and lifted the object up. It was a little orange baby bootie. I blinked at it, not comprehending what it was for a moment.

What was the point-

Merlin's beard!

I looked up from the bootie and met Hermione's eyes, mine wide and unbelieving. Could it mean what I thought it meant?

"Any guess?" She asked quietly, her eyes sparkling excitedly.

I'd lost the power of speech. I just blinked, clutching the bootie in my hand. "Are-is this-are we?" I couldn't make a cohesive sentence.

"Yes, we are-this is." She answered, tears filling her beautiful brown eyes."

I was out of my chair half a second later and had her up out of her chair and in my arms in a crushing hug. I was going to be a father, well, I already was, but I was going to have more kids! Merlin and Godric, we were going to have another child!

She held me back, pressing into me as her mouth instinctually found my own. I took hold of her with joy and desire and lifted her up higher, pulling her body flush against mine. She writhed against me before hopping up and wrapping her lovely long legs around my waist tightly. I moaned at the feel before pulling away from her mouth and moving to her throat as she sucked in a deep breath. I blindly made way across the flat towards our bedroom.

Screw dinner, we were skipping to dessert.

-o-O-o-

"Happy birthday, love!" I said, sliding in next to my wife. She wrinkled her nose and shook her head at me, frowning in distaste.

"Must you keep reminding me, George?"

"Of course! You teased me relentlessly on my fiftieth birthday, turnabouts fair play." I exclaimed, wrapping my arm around her and squeezing her tight in a hug as I looked at what she was reading. "Oh, our scrapbook!"

"Yes, I was just looking through some pictures." She said quietly, tracing the cover. She opened it up to our wedding page and let out a little sigh.

"Whatever happened to that young girl?" She asked wistfully, a frown on her beautiful face.

"I don't know, I still see her every time I look at you." I answered quietly, brushing a graying lock of hair behind her ear.

"That's sweet of you to say. It's rubbish, but still sweet." She said, reaching up and patting my cheek affectionately. It was clear by her face she didn't believe me.

"No, love, I'm serious. You still leave me breathless." I told her, placing a kiss on her cheek before I slid off the couch and onto the floor. I kneeled in front of her on one knee and grabbed her hand in both of mine."I've wanted to do this ever since the night you first told me you loved me so _many_ years ago. I've grown up with you, and I've loved every minute of our life together. I love the way you always wake up so ridiculously early, the way you never hear a word I'm saying when you're reading a new book. The sleepy smile you give me every time I kiss you good night, the way your hair seems to expand when your particularly angry-usually at me."She smiled softly, a tender look in her dark eyes. "I love everything about you Hermione, and I want to ask you one question I should have asked a long time ago."

I dropped one of my hands from hers and reached into my robe pocket, pulling a small black box out. I popped it open and presented the ring, our engagement ring, re furbished and shined up so that it looked brand new. "Will you marry me, George Weasley, just for me? Not because there's some law breathing down your neck or because you would rather me than Crabbe?"

Her eyes lit up and tears leaked out of the corner of them, falling down her cheeks as she leaned forward, a sweet smile lifting her lips.

"Yes, George. I love you, and I'll marry you again." She said quietly, her voice wavering with emotion. A smile lifted my own lips and I was up, pulling her into a hug before I could even blink again. "I've always only married you for you, there was no other real reason." She finished, tears streaking down her cheeks as she leaned forward and claimed my lips with her own. She pulled back after a moment and pulled me into her embrace, pressing our bodies flush against each other. "It was always supposed to be you, George, there was never anyone else."

"Huh?" I said intelligently, moaning as she pressed a kiss to my jaw.

"You and I were always supposed to be matched. It was never supposed to be Crabbe or anyone else. And I don't care that we would have been forced to marry, because I would have married you anyway." She pulled back and held my eyes with her own, leaving me breathless at the emotion I saw in their depths. "I will marry you, because it's always been you, George. You're my only." I smiled back at her, not masking the tears that filled my eyes as the last of my jealous worries faded away. The man I'd always imagined in the back of my mind, the faceless man she was supposed to have married disappeared and I finally knew she was mine. She would always be mine, no matter what had happened. I leaned back slightly and slipped the age old ring on her finger, marveling that it still fit her perfectly.

-o-O-o-

I once again find myself at the end of a wedding aisle, and for the first time since August 18th, 1998, there isn't anywhere I'd rather be.

Watching her come down the aisle, a breathtaking vision in white lace robes, time worn and delicate, I can still see the beautiful, bushy haired young witch I married. She may not know how or why, but she's still as ravishing, as ethereal in her beauty as she was when she was eighteen. Each step she takes towards me feels like an eternity, and I can see our entire life together as she draws nearer.

I can remember how every night when I got home and into her arms, all of my daily frustration, my fears, my silly worries just melted away. She let me see that together we could do anything, if we ever really wanted to. That was what had kept me going all the years we'd been together.

I can remember how she looked with our first children, glorious, almost ethereal in her happiness and beauty. That same beauty graced her with each of our other two children, and the sparkle has never left her dark eyes.

I can remember meeting her eyes across the crowded platform, hers filled with tears and my own blurry as we sent our sons off to school for the first time. I can remember the fear and joy in her eyes as we waved good bye to them at the train station.

I used to worry that she'd leave me, that she'd find out who she was supposed to marry, a stronger, richer man. One that could give her everything she deserved, and wouldn't occasionally blow the flat up. She laughed when she first learned that fear, and she's made it a point to tell me everyday that it was a pointless fear.

She's reached me now, and Percy steps forward.

"You're drooling mate." Fred whispered into my ear as he handed me the rings. I grinned and winked, not minding in the least bit. My wife was still drool worthy. Percy finished the binding on us, and I once again felt the flood of magic and love as our bond was renewed. We clutched each other's hand tightly as the final spell was put on, and then it was over.

"I now pronounce, Mr. and Mrs. George Weasley." Percy declared right as a thousand fire works went off in the sky above us.

I glanced up at it before looking at her, noticing she's giving me her special smile, the one that promises me her love and loyalty. Looking at her now I can see all of her, the young playful wife, the strict mum that laughed at the mischief her sons got into when they couldn't see, I can see proud grandmother and the loyal friend.

And every last bit of it is thanks to a completely insane marriage law and my tendency towards rash actions. Although, fate may have played a small part. I'd say I hope my love story met all your expectations, but honestly, I don't care worth a flip if it didn't. Because, in the end, I got the bird, and the bad guy got to snog a dementor.

Told you my love story had a better ending than Romeo and Juliet.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Well, that was a fun ride! I hope you all enjoyed reading this silly tale as much as I enjoyed writing it. I had a blast writing little bits of my real life into the story, and as always, I'm a little sad to see this end. For anyone curious, George and Hermione were supposed to be matched originally, until Crabbe Sr. messed with the matches._

_I'm dedicating this story to my hubby, my dear James. Thank you for being my real life Romeo, and for making life worth writing about._

_I already have another story planned though, and Fred will be happy, because he's finally getting his turn with Hermione again. I'll probably have it posted sometime next week, but we'll see, it might be sooner._

_I loved hearing your comments and encouragements, so please, keep it coming! I love getting reviews, even when the story is finished. It makes my entire day to open my inbox and see someone has left me a review :D_

_So, Good night, Good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good bye, till it be morrow_.

_Mischief Managed,_

_-Wizards Pupil_


End file.
